The Beginning of the End for the Doctor and Georgie
by XcityofsmilesX
Summary: Georgie Bond meet the Doctor at Cross Academy for Orphans in London of 2012 and he takes her on an unforgettable journey through time and space. And in that journey they, along with other friends/companions, discover a secret that was meant to buried in time and space forever. \ (9/OC Begins before Rose) I, with great sadness, do not own Doctor Who
1. Prologue

_Prologue: The End of the Beginning_

_ "Um...hello?" a girl said as she walked into an unfamiliar room on the TARDIS. Unfortunalty most of the rooms on the TARDIS where unfamiliar to her because the ship was so massive and that the ship changed its way around all the time...which never helped her. It only made her call for the Doctor and direct her to either her room, the consul room, or the wardrobe. Although this room had a slightly different design than the consul room, which had more of a metallic theme to it._

_ "Over here." the voice said, causing the girl to turn around and come face to face with what looked like a giant computer monitor system that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. The biggest screen had static snow while the rest of them were either cracked or had a coat of dust and cobwebs covering it._

_ "Hey...can you press the orange button next to the keyboard please? I know it will help with the image." the voice said, causing the girl to jump._

_ "Sorry, that probably scared you." the voice apologized as the girl sat down in the giant chair and pressed the button that the voice told her to. The largest screen's image began to become clearer and clearer until a girl with black and white hair appeared._

_ "Hello!" the other girl cried with a smile and gave a wave. The girl who was watching shifted in her seat uncomfortably, none of this was making sense and when nothing made sense to her, she asked the Doctor. But the voice, well..girl, that she heard told her not to._

_ "My name is Georgie Bond and if the person that is watching this is currently with the Doctor and hasn't heard of me...then that's a good thing." Georgie introduced and the girl frowned. What kind of an introduction was that?_

_ "That sounded really weird..." Georgie murmured but shrugged. The girl's mouth dropped, how on earth did she know she was thinking that?_

_ "Didn't really know how else to say whoever is watching this needs to know my story. How I meet the Doctor and became who I am." Georgie said in a serious tone but the image on the screen began to get fuzzy._

_ "NO! Wait!" the girl cried, jumping on her feet and looking down at the various buttons._

_ "Hold on! Calm down...just some technical difficulties on my end." Georgie said and a green light appeared and the image became clear again. The girl sat back down._

_"But telling my story is going to take time and when you're with the Doctor..time is something that is never on your side. Even though you're in a time machine..ironic isn't it?" Georgie said, pulling her hair back and putting it up in a bun._

_ "So if you will please type in the word Bond when the password engine pops up. It'll be right down there." Georgie said and pointed below. The engine popped up below the image of her. The girl quickly did so and the door to the room shut quietly and she heard the Doctor cry out in frustration. The girl looked at the door and then back at the screen._

_ "Don't worry about him. He likes being over dramatic. All I did was shut down the TARDIS consul temporarily so that it looks like she's dead and he can't go anywhere. But! Don't worry because she's not." she explained to the girl, who nodded and pretended to understand what she was talking about the TARDIS._

_ "So...where was I?" Georgie said and then smacked the table, causing the girl to jump._

_ "Starting with the story! Man I'm getting old or spending too much time with the Doctor. Probably both..." she said and readjusted herself in her seat and blew her long bags out of her face, which only fell back in a different place._

_ "So I meet the Doctor when I was at Boarding School in London of 2012..." Georgie began and the girl pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Men like Peeta and Gale...or the Doctor

My best friend, Esther Treacher, and I were currently sitting underneath a large oak tree on the grounds of our school, Cross Academy for Orphans, during our break. She, reading The Hunger Games for the gazillionth time, and I, tweaking my mechanical spider Sivy. And I do realize how weird those first two sentences are but I'm being a hundred percent honest.

I DO have a mechanical spider that I built from scratch and my only friend is in love with a fictional character. Add in the fact that we go to a school for orphans.

"Why aren't there men like Peeta and Gale?" Esther asked with a big dramatic sigh and closed the book and held it close to her chest. She looked up at the leaves of the tree with her big emerald green eyes, similar to mine. I rolled my eyes and tightened some bolts and gears.

"No seriously!" she exclaimed and sat up and shook dead grass out of her untamable curly black hair. I didn't look up from my work as she went into this long discussion about "real men", "true love", and something else but I wasn't really listening. And suddenly, the two of us were walking along the street to what I think was Bea's Bakery because that was Esther's favorite place to go to during break.

"Would you put away that heap of junk for two seconds?" Esther finally said that I understood and I looked up and blew my hair out of face and scrunched up my nose to push my glasses up my face.

"Sivy." I corrected and she gave me her "are you really going to do that" look. I stuffed everything in my messenger and pulled my flaming red hair into a pony tail. She gave me a smile and went back into her speech. I loosened my purple tie and untucked my whit shirt, both part of the school uniform we had to wear, as we walked down the block, closer and closer to Bea's.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, stopping her walking and in the middle of her conversation and listening to the wheezing sound. Everyone else was continuing walking, going on with their daily lives.

"Hear what?" she asked looking around the busy street. I frowned and tried to listen harder for the sound but it suddenly disappeared. I sighed and took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes.

"Must be tired from all the work I've been doing. Now I'm hearing things, next thing you know aliens will be running around." I said and placed my glasses back on my face before running to catch up with Esther. I opened the door to the bakery for her and she gave me a simple thanks before going back into her long and detailed speech. But I stopped her and her speech when I noticed the inside of the Bakery shop.

"Oh my God..." I muttered with wide eyes, Esther looking around the same. The whole shop was wrecked, the floor was covered in the rubble of the items that were once tables and chairs for customers.

"Who could've done this?" she asked as we slowly walked around.

"Bea! Bea are you alright?!" I yelled to the back and Esther repeated my question, but the response she got back was a growl, causing the two of us to jump back in surprise. I slowly walked closer to the counter before Esther grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"Let's just call the police!" Esther exclaimed in a loud whisper tone and I yanked my arm out of her tight grip.

"YOU go outside and call the police. I want to see if Bea is okay." I whispered back. She shook her head in denial.

"Together! Who knows what's back there!" she exclaimed in a louder tone, and a loud crash came and a man crying out.

"That's not good..." I said and jumped over the counter and ran into the back.

"Georgie!" Esther yelled as I ran to the back but was pulled behind a large rack of muffins by someone.

"Oi!" I whispered yelled but the man that pulled me put a hand over my mouth and a finger to his lips. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion and he pointed over where the noise had come from.

"I need you to be quiet and follow me." he whispered very softly, his very big nose almost touching mine.

_("Okay...now whoever is watching this and listening to me is probably wondering what I'm talking about because the Doctor that you have doesn't look like that. At least I hope he doesn't" Georgie said, pausing the story._

_"Time Lords have the thing called regeneration and they change faces when they die. That's the simplest way I can explain it..so hope you get it because I'm returning back to my story.")_

I nodded and he took his hand off my mouth and pulled out a silver looking tube...thing with a blue light on the end. He pressed it and the lights went out, causing the...thing (I still didn't know what it was) to howl. The man grabbed my hand.

"Run!" he yelled and we ran out the back door together and into the back alley. We stopped when we reached the outside and the thing, which looked like Remus Lupin from the third Harry Potter as a giant wolf, howled when the sun came in contact with it. It immediately retreated back inside.

"What on earth was that thing?" I asked breathlessly, looking over at the leather jacket man who pulled out the silver tube thing again and pointed it at the door, he pressed it and the door clicked.

"Did you just lock the door with that...," I asked and pointed at the tube thing, unsure of what to call it "thing?" The man looked at me.

"Do you always ask questions?" he said and began walking out of the alley.

"Oi! Schnoz boy!" I yelled and ran up with him. He looked over at me and sighed but we continued walking together down the block from the bakery.

"What was that thing?" I asked, trying to keep up with the man.

"A Werg." he answered and turned to go down a different alley. I frowned and jogged a little faster.

"What's a werg?" I asked as the man stopped in front of an old police box and pulled a key out of his pocket.

"It's what you humans call a werewolf." he answered shortly and put the key in the lock and quickly got in the box when the police car drove by. I frowned and followed him.

"What do you mean you..." I began to ask before I noticed the inside of the box. My mouth dropped open as I spun around, looking at every detail inside the box. The man leaned against the consul and grinned at me.

"Like it?" he asked and I ran back out, looked at the outside of the box and ran back in.

"This tiny box has a bigger inside?! How on earth is that possible?!" I exclaimed and he chuckled and turned around, pressing buttons.

"Is it like...like a space ship?" I asked him, following him as he went around, pressing various buttons.

"SHE is called a TARDIS." he answered and pulled a lever, making the both of us grab on tight.

"Who are you?!" I yelled over the noise.

"I'm the Doctor! Nice to meet you..." he yelled back and held out his hand.

"Georgie! My name is Georgie Bond!" I yelled back and shook his hand. The noise stopped and the two of us fell on the ground. He began laughing and soon I joined in too.

"Oh. That was fun." he said and helped me up on my feet.

"So where are we going?" I asked him and followed him down the ramp but he stopped and looked down at me.

"Georgie Bond? Why on earth do I know that name?" he said and I looked down at my feat. My whole family died in a house fire when I was eight and I was known as the "last Bond". People were constantly giving me the "oh look at the poor orphan girl" look. I brushed past him and went outside but unfortunately came face to face with the Werg from earlier. I nervously giggled.

"Doctor?!" I hissed and he looked at me and then at the Werg.

"Oh! Hello!" he cried and walked out and stood beside me. The Werg growled at the two of us and I heard police sirens going off outside and a girl yelling "My friend is in there!", it was most likely Esther. The Werg growled again and some slobber fell out of his mouth and onto my converse.

"Oh. That's disgusting!" I whispered and made a face. The Doctor bit his lip to keep from grinning.

"Now. Mr...what was your name again?" the Doctor said and the Werg growled and I grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"Dmitry. Sorry." he apologized.

"What are you doing!?" I hissed at him.

"Talking to Dmity."

"How on earth can you understand what he's saying?"

"I speak werg." The werg, sorry Dmity, growled louder.

"Sorry. She's new." Dmity growled and I tightened my grip on the Doctor's arm.

"Yeah...I know I'm new but can we hurry up!? Police are outside!" I hissed at the two of them. The Doctor looked down at me and pried my hands off his arm.

"So you came here by accident and all..." the Doctor began, talking to Dmity while I kept glancing at the door that lead to the front of the bakery. I reached in the Doctor's pocket and pulled out his silver tube thing and pointed it at the door.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked me. I looked over, and saw that Dmity and the Doctor had stopped talking and were both looking at me.

"Can't have anyone walking in while we're doing..."I began before I frowned. "What are we doing?" I asked him.

"Talking to Dmity. His ship was attacked and he fell to earth three days ago." The Doctor explained and took his silver tube thing from me and pointed it at the door. It buzzed and the door clicked shut.

"Good idea." he praised me.

"Wait..something hit Belfast three days ago. Was that him?" I asked the Doctor and Dmity groweled again.

"Yes it was." he told me and smiled at me. "See I knew there was a reason I kept you around." I scoffed.

"Believe me. This is WAY more interesting than being in science class." I told him with a grin.

"So where should we take you?" I asked Dmity and the door began to pound.

"This is the police! Open the door or we'll break it down!" someone yelled on the other side and the three of us rushed into the TARDIS.

"Are we going to take him home?" I asked the Doctor as he ran up to the consul, with Dmity following close behind him, growling. I assume Dmity was telling him the information the Doctor needed to get him home.

"Of course! He doesn't belong here anymore than you do." he told me and flipped a lever, making the TARDIS shake around. I grabbed onto the rail to my left on the ramp as the TARDIS "flew", I think I was still unsure how it all worked, and the Doctor laughed (I assume at me) as I gripped tight. HE got onto his feet and pressed a button, making everything stop.

"Please tell me we're there, because I think I might be sick." I said and covered my mouth. The Doctor ran past the two of us and opened the door.

"Not in here!" he yelled and pointed outside. I ran outside and a breeze went by me.

"What was that?!" I yelled, now clutching my chest. The Doctor came outside and shut the door. He calmly leaned against the TARDIS.

"He's home." was all he said and I finally took a look around at the surroundings, once my dizziness stopped. We were in a normal looking forest.

"Are we still on earth?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Wergwere." he answered and smiled at the sound of the wergs howling. He looked over and me and I smiled back at him.

"OH! You need to get home!" he exclaimed and rushed back into the TARDIS, with me following quickly behind him.

"After all that! You're just going to take me home!?" I exclaimed as the TARDIS began to fly. The Doctor didn't answer me he just landed the TARDIS and walked down the ramp and opened the door for me.

"You go out there first. Somebody could attack." I said and crossed my arms and he rolled his eyes. He stepped out.

"See nothing." He said and held his hands out. He turned his back to me and did a little dance before he was hit with something.

"Doctor!" I cried as he crouched over and clutched his nose.

"Where's my friend?!" Esther's voice cried and I ran out to help him.

"Georgie! Oh my God I thought you were dead!" Esther exclaimed and tackled me in a hug. I stumbled back a bit but returned the hug.

"Essie? Did you hit him?" I asked her and the two of us looked down at the Doctor, who was still clutching his nose and sitting on the ground. She began to stutter.

"I...He and you..." she stuttered and made various hand gestures, pointing to the two of us. I sighed and helped the Doctor up.

"Nine hundred years of time and space and I've never been hit in the nose by someone's friend." he muttered, still clutching it. I chuckled and removed his hand to look at it. I grabbed it and twisted it so it was put pack in its place.

"OUCH!" he yelled and I shrugged.

"Fixed it." I told him and patted him on the cheek.

"That hurt!" he exclaimed.

"You're all better now. Good bye, have fun, and whatever your kind says to say good bye." I snapped and turned around, ready to walk away dramatically before he called my name.

"Bond mansion fire, July 26, 2005. Whole family and house staff dead except for the youngest daughter who only survived because she went on a walk into town to get the mail for her mum." the Doctor said. Tears began to form in my eyes as the memories of the last time I saw my family flashed in my mind.

"I know what it's like." the Doctor said and I turned around.

"To have everything taken from you in an instant. And it.." he said before I interrupted him.

"Happens so fast you don't know what happened?" I said with a watery laugh. He nodded and I quickly took off my glasses and wiped away my tears. Essie looked between the two of us.

"Well I best be off, like you said." he said and I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure you've got more important things to do. Save other planets and creatures." I said and he walked in the TARDIS before turning around.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked and I did a double take. Here's the man that wanted nothing to do with me, a moment ago and now he was asking me to come with him?

"You want me to travel with you in your blue box?" I asked in a disbelief tone and he nodded with that silly grin on his face. I looked over at Essie who was jerking her head over at the Doctor, her sort of blessing for me to go with him. I looked behind me, London? where I was treated like I would break at any moment or all of time and space? where I could be a hero?

"Yeah." I told him, a grin forming on my face to match his. I threw my arms around Esther, quickly hugging her and running in the TARDIS to join the Doctor.

"Welcome aboard the TARDIS Georgie Bond!" the Doctor cried and threw his arms out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Cow's arse's are one of the most unattractive things

_"When the TARDIS first takes off after you said yes to the Doctor's offer, you feel..." Georgie said but paused, trying to think of the correct word to describe the feeling to the girl. The girl nodded, you couldn't describe that feeling._

_ "Free I guess is the best way to describe it. Anyway when we got into the TARDIS he told me I could change out of my uniform. So I ran to the wardrobe and changed into a blue dress with a white shirt underneath it. The outfit I wore reminded me of Belle, the Disney princess who was my favorite growing up." Georgie said and gave a small smile, as if remembering the moment._

_ "I had left my bag behind with Sivy in it. He was still a working progress but when I had got back to the consul room, it took a while however, he had gotten Sivy up and working." she said and smiled even wider and chuckled._

_ "He does that...makes people or things better and Sivy was no exception." she said and pushed her fringes behind her left ear. She paused for a moment, obviously thinking about the Doctor before sighing. It was strange how the Doctor had that affect on people, mostly women though. All he had to be was his amazing self and his companions loved him...it was almost impossible to not love him. She cleared her throat awkwardly, most likely realizing that she had been quiet for a while. _

_ "So I walked in..." she began, starting up with her story again._

I cleaned the lenses of my new glasses as I walked into the consul room.

"Thanks for the new clothes...I can't stand wearing that stupid uniform." I said and placed the glasses on, making everything become clearer for Doctor was sitting on the ground, his back towards me. I could hear his sonic screwdriver, yes he finally told me what it was called along with what TARDIS stood for, and him muttering to himself.

"Doctor?" I said and he turned around and grinned at my new outfit.

"You look beautiful!" he exclaimed and quickly got on his feet and kept his hands behind his back. I blushed and smiled shyly.

"Beautiful?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised and I could tell that the comment took him by surprise. He opened to try and say something back but quickly changed the subject.

"Are those new glasses?" he asked, nodding at them but still keeping his hands behind his back. I mentally smirked at the question.

"Do you like them? I found them next to a suit, they're the same prescription as mine." I said, leaning slightly to the left to try and see what the Doctor was hiding but he gave me a smirk.

"What's mine is yours." He said, the smirk still on his face. I sighed.

"All right what's behind your back?" I asked and crossed my arms. He grinned.

"Ta-da!" he sang and showed me. Sivy, working well and jumping in his hand. My eyes went wide and I squealed and jumped with glee. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much." I told him and broke the hug, looking down at Sivy who was jumping up and down with glee.

"This is fantastic did you make him?" the Doctor asked me and I nodded and took Sivy from him, allowing him to crawl up my arm and sit down on my shoulder.

"Yeah. It's been a working progress for almost eight months but you...you did it!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around him again. He chuckled and returned the hug.

**-DW-**

"So where are we going?" I asked the Doctor as he went around the consul, Sivy following the Doctor on the consul, pressing the various buttons that the Doctor told him to do.

"We're going two hundred years into the future!" he exclaimed and stopped and faced me.

"Think you can handle it?" he asked me with a sly grin and I scoffed.

"Really? That's as far as we're going to go?" I asked and he laughed and went back to the consul, pressing more buttons.

"All right miss cocky. We'll go two thousand years." he said and I sighed dramatically.

"Fine...I guess we're just going two thousand years." I said with a big sigh and the Doctor looked over at me. He noticed my expression and then grinned even wider. He pulled a lever and sent the TARDIS flying into the time vortex. Poor Sivy flew off and landed on the ground as the two of us held onto the edges of the consul.

"WHOHOO!" I yelled and the Doctor laughed and pulled the lever and it stopped. The two of us stood up and began laughing again.

"So where and when are we?" I asked once I finally got my breath.

"England 1300 A.D. King Arthur is about ready to give a speech to his new kingdom." he said and my mouth dropped.

"So..we're going to go see King Arthur?" I asked in a tone of disbelief. The Doctor nodded, he had a proud look on his face.

"C'mon Sivy!" I cried, running down the ramp and getting to the door before the Doctor cried out at me. I turned around.

"You're gonna cause a panic if you go out like that. Go change." he told me and pointed towards the entrance of the consul, where I would have to go to go find the wardrobe. I groaned.

"Go on." he told me and I complied, jogging up the ramp and back to the entrance, ready to try and find the wardrobe again.

**-DW-**

"Ugh! I'm so glad that I can see things without my glasses..."I muttered as I walked back into the consul, holding up the ends of my dress to walk down the steps. The Doctor looked up from the consul and dropped his mouth open. I looked up at him.

"Do I really look horrible? And don't lie to me!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at him.

"No..." he finally got out, making me blush a very deep red. Sivy jumped down from the consul and crawled up the front of my dress and sat on my shoulder.

"Unfortunately Siv..you'll stick out too. Where's my bag Doctor?" I asked and looked around before finding it underneath the consul. I opened it up and stuffed my glasses in there, in case I would need them later, and made Sivy jump in there too.

"Aren't you going to change?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow and he looked down at what he was wearing.

"What's wrong with it? I changed my pants and shoes!" he exclaimed and I looked at them...I didn't really believe him because they looked like the same as before.

"Okay Doctor." I said and picked up the ends of my dress again to run to the door.

"Don't touch anything! I want this one!" I yelled at him and opened the door wide open. The smile on my face quickly diminishing when I noticed where we were.

In a stable...with a cow's arse in front of my face. I immediately closed the door and went back inside.

"YOU have horrible landing skills." I told him, pointing a finger in his face and flicking his giant schnoz. He scowled at me and smacked my hands away.

"I'll fix it." he told me and went back to the consul and pressed the buttons, flipped the switches, and stuff and this time I didn't feel the turbulence.

"Kay. Should be right now." he told me and crossed his arms and leaned against the consul and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Should be?" I asked in a teasing tone and he sighed.

"Just go!" he exclaimed and pointed at the door. I giggled and grabbed the ends of my dress, let's just say that I'm glad I was born in the twenty-first century this dress is horrible, and ran to the door. I looked back at the Doctor and he waved his hands for me to go out. I closed my eyes and opened the door.

"Weapons at the ready!" a voice cried and I opened my eyes, only to find that there were about twenty knights with their swords high and shields in front of their faces. The Doctor came out and stood beside me.

"Oh." was all the Doctor said and slowly raised his hands and nodding at me to do the same. I looked around the room and slowly did the same as the Doctor.

"Tie them up!" a knight commanded and I looked over at the Doctor.

"Oh yeah. You've got GREAT landing skills." I said in a sarcastic tone as the knights began to tie us up.

**-DW-**

"Who are you two?" a knight by the name of Sir Graham asked the two of us. The Doctor and I were tied by the wrists around a column. One of us was facing one way and the other was facing the other but the two of us had to turn our heads to talk to the knight.

"I'm Sir Jonathan and this is my wife Lady Georgina." the Doctor introduced.

"Wife?! And! My name isn't Georgina!" I hissed through my teeth at the Doctor but he ignored me and so did Sir Graham. One of the knights jabbed me with the tip of his sword.

"Quite wench." he commanded me. My mouth dropped open and I began to struggle against the bonds.

"How dare you!?" I exclaimed and pulled on the bonds, trying to break free and strangle the knight.

"Georgina! Be quiet!" he snapped at me and I frowned at his tone. Knight Graham and the Doctor continued to talk while I kept pulling at the bonds to try and loosen them so we could get out.

"My lord Arthur, king of all of Camelot, and his lady Guinevere." Someone announced and the Doctor and I looked at the entrance of the room where the king and queen entered when a knight opened the door for them.

"I'm so gonna kill you!" I hissed at the Doctor who was staring wide eyed at the door.

**-DW-**

"What magic is upon this box?!" King Arthur exclaimed and pointed at the TARDIS as he sat in his throne with Guinevere to his right. The Doctor and I were standing in front of the two of them, our hands now tied behind us. I kept my mouth shut, still peeved that I was called the Doctor's "wife" and a "wench".

"She's called a TARDIS." the Doctor said defensively.

"What does that mean?" Guinevere asked in a polite tone. Kudos to her for being able to put up with Arthur...I guess it would sort of be like putting up with the Doctor as well.

"To...um..always remember...don't intervene strikes." I stuttered out...it was hard to think of something to go along the acronym of TARDIS.

"Yes! That's what it means!" the Doctor exclaimed, nodding his head in my direction. "To always remember don't intervene..."

"Strikes!" I hissed.

"Strikes!" he repeated with a grin and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. The king and queen looked at each other clearly not believing a word that came out of either of our mouths. I wouldn't either if I were them. Guinevere leaned closer to her husband and whispered something in his ear, which made him nod in agreement.

"Throw the man in the stocks! Take the woman to my wife's quarters." the king commanded and the knights did so but the two of us struggled against them.

"No! Let me go!" I yelled as the knights dragged me away in the opposite direction. The Doctor was struggling the same as me.

"Georgie!" he yelled as he was dragged away. A knight knocked him in the back of the head and they dragged him away unconscious.

"NO! Don't do this!" I yelled and they dragged the two of us away. The knights that had me allowed me to walk as they still held both of my arms and led me to Guinevere's "quarters." The one on my left opened the door when we reached it and shoved me inside.

"Oi! Be gentle with a woman!" I snapped rubbed my arms but the two of them ignored me and shut the door.

"Jerks!" I yelled and stuck my tongue out at the door, though they didn't see it, it still made me feel better. I brushed off the dust on my dress and examined the room. It was obvious that this was the queen's room. It was very lavish and covered in cloths that had the Pendragon seal.

"Jeez.." I said looking at the different dresses in her closet. Each one was very unique and had different jewels embroidered into the fabric of the dresses.

"Do you like them?" a voice asked behind me, making me jump in the air and turn to look at the queen of Camelot. She was wearing a purple dress with gold thread sowed into different designs.

"Yeah. They're amazing...each one is so different and unique. " I said, pulling out the end of an orange dress with a black lace over it.

"What is your real name?" the queen asked me as I put the dress back. I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell her the truth or if I did I would possibly get in trouble with the Doctor.

"Georgie Bond." I said, slowly sticking out my hand before I realized what I was doing and did a quick curtsey.

"Please...none of that." She said and waved it away, making me feel rather foolish that I did that for her.

"But I must say that you do have a...different sort of name." she commented, obviously thinking on the word to use for describing my name. I shrugged.

"I'm a different type of person." I said, glancing out of the window for a second. A large crowd was beginning to gather and I walked over. Sivy crawled out of my bag and onto the window sill to watch what was happening.

"Is that the Doctor?" I mumbled, seeing a figure wearing black but not as overdressed as the other people here. Sivy began to jump up and down.

"Uhm...what's going on down there?" I asked the queen, looking back at her while trying to keep Sivy hidden from her.

"Your friend is being thrown in the stocks. The townspeople will be throwing rotten fruit at him while he is confined. Then later he will be beheaded" she explained and I grabbed the ends of my dress and turned back around to face her.

"I need to help him. The two of us shouldn't even been here your majesty. We're here in Camelot by mistake." I pleaded, so glad that the Doctor wasn't here to see me begging to save him. The queen looked around the room, as if she was making sure that we were being overheard.

"I can help you. But you can't let anyone see you and you must make sure that you and your friend get out of here as soon as you can. My husband believes the two of us are a threat and will do anything in his power to try and be rid of you." she said quietly and led me to a wall where a statue of a lion was sitting. She looked around and put her hand in the lion's mouth and pressed a button that was hidden in the top. The wall popped open.

"Okay...wasn't expecting that." I mumbled and grabbed Sivy and threw him back in my bag. I ran over and into the hallway.

"Thank You!" I yelled as I ran down the secret passage and out into the open. People were talking excitedly and walked towards were the Doctor was. I pulled Sivy back out and ordered him to go ahead and free the Doctor so he could get back to the TARDIS. He scurried along the ground, trying to not cause attention to himself. I pulled the hood up that was attached to my dress and put my glasses on and pushed my way through the crowd.

"Listen..this is my favorite jacket. Johnny Cash gave me this jacket. Could we please talk about this misunderstanding?" I heard the Doctor plead to the knight that was guarding him. I pursued my lips together and quickly thought of a plan.

"Ready ladies and gentlemen?" someone asked from the crowd. I ran over to a small cottage and looked in my bag for the small lighter I always carry with me. I picked up a stick and used a handkerchief that Esther had made me, it was horrible anyways but I couldn't say no to her, and lit the stick on fire and threw it in the cottage. I walked away quietly and watched Sivy sneak up to the Doctor and began trying to undo the massive lock that held him.

"FIRE!" a woman yelled and that's when everyone began to panic and I took that as my cue to go up to the Doctor and help Sivy free him. Some people began to run around and panic while others tried to put the fire out.

"Was that you?" he asked me as I pulled out a bobby pin and began to pick the lock.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." I said and the lock clicked open and the two of us smiled at each other. He quickly grabbed my hand and I picked up Sivy and the two of us pushed through the crowd of people to get back to the castle where the TARDIS still was.

"THE PRISONER IS ESCAPING!" a man yelled and the Doctor and I picked up our speed. I led him to the secret entrance to Guinevere's room and we ran up there.

"OUCH!" I cried, tripping over a step and landing on my hands, sending my glasses flying off my face. The Doctor quickly halted and helped me back up and handed me my glasses and we proceeded running. Once we reached the wall where Guinevere's room was he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and opened the passage. We ran through her room and through the castle hallways.

"Stop them!" a guard yelled as we passed him. I grabbed a silver platter and hit him across the face, sending him on the floor unconscious.

"Remind me not to make you angry." the Doctor said and grabbed my hand again, I threw the platter to the side and we ran to the throne room where the TARDIS was still there. But we interrupted the king and an old man in long blue robes, whom I'm assuming is Merlin.

"Sorry." the two of us apologized and ran into the TARDIS before the king could even understand what was going on.

"Get us out of here!" I yelled, peeking out of the door but quickly shutting it when twenty knights came running in with their swords.

"I'm going!" he yelled, running around the consul like usual. Then the TARDIS began to make it's noise and the two of us cheered as we flew off.

"That was different." I commented, sitting down in a chair and allowing Sivy to come crawling out of my bag.

"Well...let's just say that wasn't the first time that's happened to me." the Doctor said and I looked at him before I burst out into laughter. I would most certainly believe that.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three In which we meet Rose..under unusual circumstances

"So where are we heading now Doctor?" I asked as I came out of the wardrobe, putting in a pair of earrings I found and walking up towards the Doctor, who was staring at the screen with a frown on his face. I took a glance at it and then back at his frowning face.  
"Doctor?" I said and waved a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it and looked at me.  
"Sorry what did you say?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow and repeated my question.  
"London!" he said brightly and pushed me to the side and began pushing buttons and pulling levers.  
"London?" I said with a bit of a disgusted tone. I certainly had no plan on returning to my home anytime soon, everyone treated me as the 'poor orphan'.  
"2005. Two months before your family's accident." he told me and I sighed. He looked down at me, waiting patiently for my answer.  
"Fine! Fine! What's going on in London of 2005 that requires the help of Georgie Bond and the Doctor?" I asked following him around the consul and pulling the levers and things he told me to.  
"Ppppppplastic." he said, dragging out the p in plastic and he sharply turned around, causing me to run into his chest.  
"Where are your glasses? You aren't wearing any glasses." he said, completely changing the subject on me and looking down at my face. I frowned at him.  
"We almost lost the pair that I got from the TARDIS' wardrobe and I happen to like that one very much so I decided to go for contacts." I explained and he grabbed the sides of my face and stared deeply into my eyes.  
"Ummmm..." I said and he removed his right hand and poked my cheek.  
"Don't like it. Go put your glasses back on." he told me and removed his hands. I frowned again.  
"I'll put them back on after we're done with the plastic of London in 2005. I just need to test these out and the we'll see where it goes." I said and he popped his head from behind the screen.  
"Doesn't mean that I like it." he simply said and I stuck my tongue at him. He did the same and pushed a button, causing the TARDIS to go herky jerky as we went flying.

**-DW-**

"Okay...so where is the signal now?" I asked playing with Sivy. He shushed me again and I mentally groaned and threw a hair thing high for Sivy to catch. I jumped at the sound of an alarm going off and the Doctor yelled with joy.  
"Got it! Let's go Georgie!" he yelled and ran down the ramp and I ran after him, yelling at Sivy to stay in the TARDIS. The two of us ran out of the TARDIS and into what looked like a back door to a store. He grabbed my hand and we ran down the hall. Mannequins were closing in on a blonde girl and the two of us ran in front of her.  
"Run!" we exclaimed and I threw down a smoke bomb of anti-plastic I had made earlier and the three of us ran off. We made it into a hallway and other mannequins came to life as we ran through it. We reached the lift the mannequins tried to block the doors but the Doctor and I managed to pull off and arm and the doors closed.  
"You pulled his arm off!" the blonde girl exclaimed in disbelief. The two of us shared a proud grin. I took the arm from the Doctor and tossed it to the girl.  
"It's plastic." I told her.  
"Very clever, nice trick." she said in a tone that I recognized as disbelief and sarcasm. "Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" she asked us. The Doctor crossed his arms and let go of my hand.  
"Why would they be students?" he asked the girl.  
"I don't know..." she said, now unsure of the statement she made before.  
"Well you said it!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms like the Doctor.  
"Why students?" he finished and the two of us cast a glance back at her.  
"Cause…to get that many people dressed up and being silly…they gotta be students." she said a bit unsure. I nodded, that made sense.  
"That makes sense." the Doctor said, voicing my thoughts.  
"Well done." I praised, giving her a smile.  
"Thanks."  
"They're not students" the Doctor and I quickly denied in a serious tone.

"Well whoever they are when Wilson finds them he's gonna call the police." she stated

"Who's Wilson?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Chief electrician." she answered quickly.  
"Wilson's dead." the Doctor added and I smacked his arm. The doors opened and the three of us walked out.  
"That's not funny, that's sick." the girl stated, following us out of the lift.  
"Mind your eyes." I warned as I pulled out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and soniced the buttons of the lift. The buttons sparked and she jumped back at the sight of it.  
"I've had enough of this now!" the girl exclaimed as The Doctor and I began walking down the hall. The Doctor and I turned around and looked at her.  
"Who are you two, then? Who's that lot down there?" she demanded, neither of us answered her, just kept walking.  
"I said, who are they?" she demanded, following us.  
"They're made of plastic." the Doctor began.  
"Living plastic creatures." I said.  
"They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof."  
"Which would be a great big problem if we didn't have this." I said and held up the device we needed to show the girl.  
"So! We're going to go up there and blow them up, and we might well die in the process." the Doctor said as I opened the door to the outside and he pushed out the girl.  
"But don't worry about us, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast." he continued and I scoffed.  
"Ignore him, he's being rude," I said to the girl, "But don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." I shut the door and opened it back up again.  
"I'm Georgie and this is the Doctor, what's your name?" I asked.  
"Rose." she said, still looking at us.  
"Nice to meet you Rose." We said simultaneously.  
"Run for your life." the Doctor said and I shook the device.

**-DW-**

"Have you got the signal yet?" I asked the Doctor as we running down a hall of apartment rooms, him holding the sonic as it continually beeped. He shushed me and pointed the sonic at a door, where it began to beep faster and faster. We knelt down and stood on both sides of the cat flap that was there. We put our heads down in front of it when we noticed that someone was poking at it. They poked once before pushing it all the way up and showing us the face of Rose from last night. The three of us quickly got on our feet and she opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked her and I rolled my eyes.

"I live here."

"Well what did you do that for?" he asked.

"Cause I do." she shot back. He reached inside his coat pocket.

"I'm only at home cause someone blew up my job!" she snapped back and I pointed at him.

"He pressed the button. Not me." I defended quickly. He pulled his sonic screwdriver back out and pressed the button.

"Must've got the wrong signal." he murmured.

"You're not plastic are you?" I asked, looking at her. The Doctor knocked on her forehead.

"Nope bonehead." He said and the two of us turned to leave.

"Bye then." I said before Rose grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back inside her apartment. Then she grabbed the Doctor and did the same.

"You two inside right now." she said, pulling the Doctor all the way in.

"Who is it?" a older woman's voice asked, whom I'm assuming is her mum. The Doctor quickly put the sonic back in the inside of his jacket. The two of us looked around. Rose quickly went into one room.

"It's about last night. They're part of the inquiry, give us..ten minutes." she lied and I snorted quietly.

"Us...being part of an inquiry. That's new." I said and the Doctor looked down at me with a grin.

"She deserves compensation!" the older woman demanded from inside the room. The two of us walked to the entrance of the room and the Doctor leaned against the left side frame of the doorway while I leaned on the right.

"Uh huh. We're talking millions." he lied smoothly agreeing with the woman and obviously enjoying playing the role. It was better than being husband and wife. The woman was wearing a pink dressing gown and definitely looked old enough to be Rose's mum. She cleared her throat and stood up, now noticing the Doctor. I mentally rolled my eyes, oh lordy.

"I'm in my dressing gown. "

"Yes you are." the Doctor stated. I smiled, oh I love how oblivious he is to human woman who are flirting with him. Rose's mum ignored my presence.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." The Doctor looked at her.

"Yes there is." he stated bluntly.

"Well anything could happen." she said in a flirty tone, holding the sash that held her gown together.

"No." I said and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to the living room. Rose was cleaning up some magazines from the sofa.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you two want a coffee?" she offered.

"Might as well thanks. Just milk." he said, straightening out his shirt.

"Two sugars and milk for me please." I said, rubbing my dry eyes. I pulled out my eye drops and fixed my contact lenses.

"Should've worn your glasses." he sang quietly and I smacked him in the stomach. He walked over to the table and picked up a magazine.

"We should go to the police." Rose said from the kitchen.

"Seriously. All three of us."

"That won't last. He's gay and isn't she an alien?" I asked looking at the picture over the Doctor's shoulder. He nodded and dropped the magazine.

"I'm not blaming either of you, even if it was some sort of joke that just went wrong." she continued. The Doctor picked up a book and flipped through the pages.

"Hm. Sad ending." he said and put the book back down before he picked up something else. I smacked his hands and he quickly put it back.

"It said on the news they found a body." I picked up a piece of mail.

"Rose Tyler." I said with a nod and put the mail back. The Doctor walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Could've been worse." he said and I chuckled.

"Look at the ears and schnoz though." I said with a grin, throwing my arm around his shoulder and squeezing his nose. We turned away from the mirror and went back to looking at all of her different stuff lying around.

("_After we had left Camelot, the Doctor and I had stayed in the TARDIS for a couple of days. Hanging out in library mostly. There he explained more about himself. Saying that he had regenerated not long ago." Georgie said, pausing the story._

_ "Listener. I hope that in your time with the Doctor you never have to deal with regeneration. It's certainly one of the most hardest things. Anyway..") _

"I'm just saying he was nice." Rose said, still dealing with our coffees. "He was a nice man."

"Luck be a lady." the Doctor sang, picking up a deck of cards and messing with them.

"Anyway if we are going to go to the police. I want to know what I'm saying." Rose continued as the cards exploded out of the Doctor's hands and all over the floor.

"Clumsy!" I coughed.

"I want one of you to explain everything."

"Maybe not." he said and we turned at the sound of pattering on the floor.

"What's that then?" I asked, the two of us walking towards where we heard the sound. I got onto the couch and looked over the back.

"Have you got a cat?" the Doctor asked.

"No." she said and the arm that we pulled off the night before jumped out and began to strangle me. I stumbled off the couch and tried to pull the arm off of me with the help of the Doctor.

"We did have. But it was just strays. Used to come off in from the estate." she said before she walked in with our coffees. I landed in the chair. The Doctor still pulling at the arm.

"Ugh. I told Mickey to chuck that out." She said with a groan, setting the coffees down on the table, while the Doctor ignored her and continued to try and help me.

"You men are all the same. Give a man a plastic hand." she mumbled. UH!? HELLO!? Does she NOT she me being choking to death right here?!

"Anyway I don't even know you name! Doctor what was it?" she asked and the Doctor finally pulled the hand off of me and threw it in the air.

"Are you alright?" he quickly asked me as I coughed. I nodded and rubbed my throat. The arm quickly changed directions from me and the Doctor to straight to Rose. The hand began to suffocate her face and the two of us jumped up to help her. We gave it a couple of tugs before the three of us landed on the table, smashing it and Rose crawled into the sofa. I kept yanking at the arm while the Doctor reached into his jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. I finally pulled the arm off and threw it at him. He pressed the button until the arm finally stopped moving.

"It's alright I stopped it. There' you go see?" he said and tossed the arm at the shaking girl, who caught it before it broke anything else.

"Armless." he said with a grin.

"D'you think?" she asked breathlessly. She and I smacked him in the arm at the same time. He rubbed his arm, his face frowning from the "pain" of the smacks.

**-DW-**

"Hold on a minute you two can't just go swanning off." Rose said as she followed the two of us down the stairs.

"Yes we can. Here we are. This is us swanning off. See ya!" I said giving the girl a wave with the plastic arm.

"That arm was moving it tried to kill me!" she exclaimed.

"Ten out of ten for observation. FYI it tried to kill Georgie too." he said.

"You can't just walk away that's not fair! One of you has to tell me what's going on."

"No we don't" the two of us said simultaneously and the Doctor opened the door for me.

"Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone." she blackmailed as the three of us walked away from the building. She pushed in between us.

"One of you said that if I did that then people would get killed. Your choice. Tell me or I'll start talking." she said with a smug grin on her face. The Doctor and I glance at each other.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" the Doctor asked her with an eyebrow raised, neither of us believing her little "scheme."

"Sort of." she said in a more gentler tone.

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you?" she finally asked after a few second of silence.

"Told you. The Doctor and Georgie." he said, pointing to himself and then me. I waved at her with the plastic arm.

"Yeah but Doctor what?" she said, obviously not believing that it was his name. (_"Now notice how she said Doctor What? Sound different from what people usually say?")_

"The Doctor?"

"Hello!" he said cheerfully and waved at her. Rose and I gave a chuckle at him.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" she asked him, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Sort of."

"Come on then. You can tell me. I've seen enough." she said and hooked arms with the two of us but then quickly let go.

"Are you two the police?" I snorted.

"No! We were just passing through. We're a long way from home." he explained and I frowned. Would I really be considered a long way from home? My current home?

"But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, so now the entire world revolves around you?!" the Doctor asked dramatically.

"You were just an accident. You got in the way that's all." I explained.

"It tried to kill me!" Rose exclaimed.

"It was after us not you!" I said.

"Last night in the shop, we were there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning we were tracking it down and it was tracking us down. The only reason it fixed on you was because you meet us." he explained and I used the arm to smack him in the bum, he jumped slightly and used his hands to cover his bum and look at me. I smiled at him sweetly.

"So what you're saying is the entire world revolves around the two of you?" she asked looking at the two of us.

"I like to think so." "Sort of yeah."

"You two are full of it!" she said with a laugh.

"Sort of yeah." the Doctor repeated with a grin.

"But all this plastic stuff..who else knows about it?"

"No one." we answered simultaneously looking at her.

"What? You two are on your own?"

"Well what else is there? I mean you lot, besides Georgie, all you do is eat chips go to bed and watch the telly. While all the time underneath ya there's a war going on!" he said.

"Kay." she said and stole the arm from me. She looked at the two of us. "Start from the beginning." We looked at each other.

**-DW-**

"I mean if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do. How did you kill it?" Rose asked as we walked across the lawn across her home.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. The Doctor cut off the signal. Dead." I explained.

"So that's radio control?" she asked.

"Thought control." the Doctor corrected and I looked at her. She had a confused look on her face as she listened to us.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she said and remained quiet for a minute before she asked another question. "So who's controlling it then?"

"Long story." the Doctor answered.

"What for? I mean shop window dummies what's that about?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Is someone trying to take over Britian's shops?" she asked in a serious yet joking tone. The three of us laughed.

"No!" I answered, the three of us still laughing.

"It's not a price war." he said, the three of us still laughing.

"They wanna over throw the human race and destroy you." the Doctor and I said in a serious tone. Rose stopped laughing.

"You believe us?" the Doctor asked.

"No."  
"But you're still listening." I said with a grin, glancing over at the Doctor who had the same look on his face.

"Really though Doctor, Georgie. Tell me..."she said, stopping and the two of us continuing walking. "Who are you?" We turned around and the Doctor grinned.

"Do you know like we were saying? About the earth revolving?" he asked. Rose didn't answer and he walked back over to her.

"It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world is turning and you just can't quite believe it because it looks like its standing still. We can feel it." he said and looked at her. He grabbed her hand. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to feel what the Doctor was going to describe to her.

"The turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet spinning at a thousand miles an hour. And the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour and we can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if we let go..."he said and let go of her hand. I opened my eyes.

"That's who we are. Now forget us Rose Tyler." he said and took the arm back from her. He waved it. "Go home." He turned around and walked back towards me.

"That was nice." I commented as we walked back to the TARDIS and Rose walked away.

"What was?" he asked as we went in.

"The description you gave of us. Very poetic." I said with a grin. He didn't say anything and I smiled and called Sivy to come out.

**-DW-**

"Kay so we've got a signal coming from where?" I asked the Doctor as he was working underneath the consul. Sivy sat on my shoulder, watching the Doctor with me.

"Restaurant. I'll need you to go in there and try and get something stronger than a plastic arm." he said. I shrugged, seems easy enough.

"Kay. How will I get back in?" I asked him and he cried out. He stopped what he was doing and got out beneath and stood up.

"I've been meaning to give this to you for a while. Just couldn't find the right time." he said and handed me a TARDIS key on a necklace. I began to grin and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you so much!" I said and broke free of the hug. I put it on and skipped out of the TARDIS. I allowed Sivy to open the back door and I snuck into the back and grabbed a bottle of champagne and walked out into the main room. I looked around the room and found Rose with the plastic I walked over.

"Your champagne." I said to the plastic, holding it out to him.

"We didn't order any champagne." he said dully, keeping his fake eyes on Rose. I walked around the table to Rose. The plastic gripped onto Rose's hand.

"Where's the Doctor and Georgie?" he asked. I offered the champagne to Rose.

" It's not ours. Mickey what's wrong?" she said waving me away and focusing all her attention on "Mickey." Sivy and I glanced at each other.

"I need to know so where are they?" the plastic demanded. I smiled.

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne?" I asked. The plastic sighed.

"Look we didn't order any.."he began before he noticed who I was.

"Ah. Gotcha." he said and I began shaking the bottle. Rose looked up at me.

"Don't mind me. Just toasting the happy couple." I said and aimed the bottle at the plastic's forehead.

"On the house!" I cried and released the cap, sending it straight into his forehead. He chewed it and then spit it back out across the table.

"Anyway." he said and stood up. His arm changing into a sort of weapon that chopped the table. Rose quickly got up and I grabbed the plastic by the head and yanked it off.

"That's how you do it!" I told Sivy with a grin before I crashed into another table with the head. I looked down at it and it opened its eyes.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me." he said and the body got up and began attacking again. Rose pushed the fire alarm and yelled for everyone to get out quickly. She and I ran towards the kitchen and yelled for everyone to get out. I could hear the body breaking everything in its path and we quickly ran to the back. We ran outside and I commanded Sivy to lock it. Rose ran past the TARDIS and straight to the back gates.

"Open the gate! Use your whatever that was!" she cried, pulling on the lock as Sivy walked beside me towards the TARDIS.

"His name is Sivy." I told her.

"Use it!" she cried, still trying to get the gate open.

"Nah. Tell you what. Let's go in here." I said, walking towards the TARDIS and pulling out my necklace to unlock her. Sivy and I went in, leaving Rose outside.

"We can't hide inside a wooden box!" she cried. I walked up to the consul with the head and, with the help of the Doctor, began attaching different wires to the head.

"It's gonna kill us!" Rose cried and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You used Sivy to lock the door right?" he asked, even though he and I both already knew the answer to the question. Now that Sivy was fully functional, he did everything. I nodded and continued working.

"Georgie!"she cried and eventually gave up on the gate and came running into the TARDIS. The two of us turned around and leaned against the consul. She looked around the inside with wide eyes before immediatly retreating back outside. I imagine she was going around the TARDIS, not believing the whole "it's bigger on the inside" thing. She then ran back inside.

"It's gonna follow us!" she exclaimed, watching us as we had went back to work, to try and find the signal.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Kang couldn't get through those doors and believe me they tried. Now shut up a minute." he said and I smack his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he asked me, rubbing his arm.

"Quit being rude!" I exclaimed and glanced over at Rose who was staring around the inside of the TARDIS with the widest eyes.

"You see," I began walking over to Rose," the arm was too simple. But a head is perfect! The Doctor and I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." I explained and skipped back up to the Doctor who turned around and put his hands in his pockets.

"Right. Where do you want to start?" he asked Rose.

"Umm," she said hesitantly, "The insides bigger than the outside?" she trailed off, looking around.

"Yes." the Doctor answered.

"It's alien." she immediately said.

"Yes." the Doctor and I answered in unison. She waited a moment before she asked the next question.

"Are you ailen?"

"He is. I'm not."

"Is that alright?" the Doctor asked Rose, who immediately responded with a yes.

"It's called the TARDIS. This lovely blue box. T-A-R-D-I-S." I explained as Sivy jumped over and landed on my shoulder, pulling on my hair, making me introduce him.

"And that's Sivy," The Doctor said, interrupting my explanation and nodding at the spider, "It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Rose covered her mouth as she burst into tears. I walked over and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." The Doctor said and I glared at him, he only ignored it.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey, is he dead?" she asked, wiping away some of the tears. I removed my arm and bit my lip. The Doctor obviously didn't know how to answer her question.

"Oh...I didn't think of that." he said and I face-palmed myself.

"He's my boyfriend! Georgie pulled off his head, and they copied him and you didn't even think!" she exclaimed as I slowly backed away from the emotional blonde and towards the Doctor.

"And now you're just going to let him melt!?" she snapped pointing at the consul.

"Melt?" the two of us said in confusion, turning around. The head was indeed melting.

"AH! Oh no, no, no, no!" the Doctor yelled and ran to the other side, trying to fix onto the location as I tried to fix the head with the help of Sivy.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"The head from the signal is fading!" the Doctor yelled as he went around, starting the TARDIS up and making it follow the fast fading signal.

"Come on!" I yelled over the noise, urging the TARDIS to go faster. The Doctor ran over to the screen and let out another round of no's.

"Almost there! Come on! Almost there! Here we go!" he said, looking up at the tube, which was in the center of the consul. Then everything stopped and the Doctor grabbed my hand and we ran out.

"You can't go out there it's not safe!" I heard Rose cry before she ran out to join us.

"I've lost the signal. I got so close." he complained and Rose nor I said anything to him, she shut the door to the TARDIS while I was using Sivy to see if I could try and pick up the signal again. She was staring at the TARDIS with a look of disbelief on her face

"We've moved. Does it fly?"

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." the Doctor said in a grumpy tone. I snorted, I understood it perfectly fine.

"But...if we're somewhere else...what about that headless thing? Is it loose?" she asked.

"Most likely melted with the head." I said and picked Sivy up and placed him on my shoulder, we couldn't get a signal without one of the plastic.

"Are you going to whiter on all night?" the Doctor asked her and I rolled my eyes and walked over to the Doctor.

"I'll have to tell his mother." Rose said softly and the Doctor turned around, confused by the statement Rose had made.

"Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead! And you just went and forgot him again!" she snapped.

"You were right you are alien." she said and turned around. I let out a huff of breath, I could sense an argument coming.

"Look if I could forget some kid called Mickey.."

"Yea! And he's not a kid!"

"It's because I'm too busy trying to save the life of every STUPID ape on top of this planet blundering about. All right!?"

"All right?!"

"Yes it is!" the Doctor finished and crossed his arms. I just stood to the side and examined my nails, waiting for the two of them to be done with their spat.

"If you are an alien how come you sound like you're from the north?"

"Apparently lots of planets have a north." I spoke, not looking up. It was quiet for a moment, probably because the two of them had forgotten I was here.

"What's a police public call box?" she asked in a much calmer tone.

"It's a telephone box. From the 1950s." I answered, finally looking up. The two of them were sharing a smile as the Doctor touched the side of the TARDIS.

"It's a disguise." he said with a grin.

"And this living plastic...what's it got against us?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"It loves ya. You got such a good planet."

"Lots of smoke and oil. Plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air."

"Perfect! Just what the Nestine Consciousness needs. It's food source was destroyed in the war. All it's protein planets rotted."

"So earth...dinner" I finished with a grin and a mimic of eating.

"Anyway of stopping it?" Rose asked and the Doctor pulled out the vial of anti-plastic.

"Anti-plastic." we said with a grin.

"Anti-plastic?"

"Anti-plastic!" the Doctor said and stroked the vial with his finger.

"But first we've got to find it." I said and walked away from the TARDIS, with the Doctor and Rose following me. Sivy jumped off of my shoulder and onto the Doctor's.

"How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" the Doctor asked still walking while Rose stopped, closing her eyes for a second to try and process everything.

"Hold on...hide what?"

"The transmitter." I answered, looking around before my eyes caught onto it. They were using the London eye, but I decided to keep my mouth shut and see how long it would take for the Doctor to figure it out.

"The Consciousness is controlling every piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." he explained to Rose.

"What's it look like?" she asked and I bit my lip, my eyes still fixed on the London eye.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive. Somewhere SLAP! BANG! in the middle of London. A huge metal circular structure. Like a dish. Like a wheel. Close to where we're standing." I answered, looking over at them as they came walking over to where I was. Rose stood next to me, obviously seeing the London eye. The Doctor stood in front of it.

"Must be completely invisible." he said, looking around but then he noticed that Rose and I were staring.

"What?" he asked, still oblivious to what we were looking at. We nodded at the London eye and he turned around and repeated his question. I bit my lip and nodded at it again. He turned around for the second time and then turned back.

"What is it? What?" he asked and turned around for the third time. I could almost see the lightbulb coming to life over his head.

"Oh," he said and turned around and then faced us again, "Fantastic!" He took off running and Rose and I went after him. As we were running down the sidewalk toward the lower areas of the London eye he grabbed my hand and Rose's and directed us down a set of stairs. We stopped in front of it.

"Think of it. Plastic all over the world. Every artificial thing around the world waiting to come alive."

"Shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cable..." the Doctor continued.

"The breast in-plants." Rose threw in and I snickered.

"Still we found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." he muttered, looking around with me and Rose ran towards the lower entrance.

"What about down here?" she yelled over to us and I grabbed the Doctor's hand and we ran over looking down at it with Rose.

"Looks good to me." he said and the three of us took off towards it. Once we reached the entrance to the lower levels, Sivy jumped off the Doctors shoulder and scurried next to me. The Doctor squatted down and opened the door for us. He went down first and I quickly picked up Sivy so I could follow the Doctor. Rose followed shortly after me. We followed the Doctor to an entrance and he opened it for us. We walked into what I could guess was the main work room. He stopped and we looked down at the vat, where a large orangey glob was moving around.

"The Nestine Consciousness. That's it inside the vat. A living plastic creature." he said and pointed to it.

"It's uglier than I imagined." was all I said.

"Well then, tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose said in a nervous tone.

"We're not here to kill it!" I exclaimed, looking at her. She didn't acknowledge my statement.

"I've got to give it a chance." the Doctor said and led us down the stairs so we could be closer to the Consciousness. Sivy trembled on my shoulder, so I grabbed him and put him in the Doctor's unending jacket pocket's.

"I seek audience with the Nestine Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." the Doctor said, gripping onto the metal railings, and speaking with the blob. Who answered by making a weird sound.

"Thank you," the Doctor said with a polite smile, "Might I have permission to approach?" he asked as Rose slowly went down the stairs and let out an "oh my God" when she saw Mickey trembling on the floor. I walked over by the Doctor, who had a look of disgust on his face.

"Somebody's jealous." I sang quietly but the Doctor ignored me.

"Mickey it's me. It's okay, it's alright." Rose told her boyfriend as she went down the stairs and went to comfort him. The Doctor and I followed her. Mickey made a shushing sound.

"That...thing down there. The liquid, Rose it can talk!" he exclaimed in a stuttering tone and pointed down at the Consciousness.

"You're stinking! They kept him alive." she said and looked at the two of us coming down the stairs.

"Yea that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." he told her and grabbed my hand as I got off the last step and we went down the next flight of stairs together.

"Wait, you knew that and you never said." she exclaimed, obviously mad at the Doctor for keeping it from her. I'd probably be mad too.

"Can't we keep the domestics outside, thank you." The Doctor said as we continued down. He looked over at me and I shook my head, but he just let go off my hand and used his arm to put it around my shoulders and bring me closer to him. We walked over to a platform that was above the Consciousness and stood there.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" the Doctor asked the blob, who let out a growl and the flames grew slightly, as if he was offended by the question. The blob lifted up, to form a face to talk to the Doctor. He removed his arm from my shoulders.

"Thank you," he began, "If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of war-shunt technology. So, might I suggest with the greatest respect that you shunt off?" The blob face began to get angry and I looked over at the Doctor, hoping he had a plan because from where I was standing, it wasn't looking like a great one.

"Oh don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights." the Doctor scoffed and the Consciousness'' face sloshed around, probably arguing with the Doctor.

"I AM TALKING!" he yelled at the face and when he calmed down he began again. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little apes have only just learn how to walk and I know they're capable of so much more so I'm asking you to please just go."

"Doctor! Georgie!" Rose yelled and the two of us were each grabbed by two shop-window dummies. One dummie reached into the inside of the Doctor's jacket and pulled out the Anti-Plastic and I tried to break free of the two that were holding me so I could take the Anti-Plastic.

"That was just insurance he wasn't going to use it!" I yelled, looking down at the Consciousness who sloshed around in anger.

"I'm not attacking you. I'm not your enemy. I'm here to help, I swear!" the Doctor promised, but the Consciousness obviously didn't believe the Doctor because he said something that made him confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked and a door opened to reveal the TARDIS.

"OH NO NO! Honestly no!" he exclaimed quickly glancing at the TARDIS, then me, and back at the Consciousness.

"Yes that's my ship."

More growling from the Consciousness.

"That's not true. I should know! I fought in the war, I was there! It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world I couldn't save any of them!" he cried and the blob answered back with something that made the Doctor angry.

"No she's not! I swear she's not! Please leave her alone, she's not involved in this!" he exclaimed and the dummies' grips tightened on my arms. So I could quickly assume that they were talking about me.

"What's it doing!?" Rose yelled at us as the Consciousness began to thrash around even more.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestine has identified its superior technology - it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now!" the Doctor yelled as I began to thrash against the grips of the dummies, trying so hard to break free. A giant lightning bolt came up and strike the ceiling, making debris fall and me shrieking as some fell on me and the dummies.

"GEORGIE!" was the last thing I heard.

_"Yeah, Yeah. I know, what a horrible way to end a story! But I can sum up what happened next very simple. Rose, the Doctor, Mickey and I got out. Saved the world from the living plastic and Rose became another companion to the Doctor. But the thing is the story doesn't end here. Oh no, six back and relax listener because that's only page one. Here's page two..."_

_**I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SO LATE. I'VE BEEN ON HOLIDAY AND I JUST GOT BACK. I'll BE WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The end of the World, caused by a plastic face

My head was pounding as my eyes slowly opened.

"Jeez. What happened?" I asked aloud as I rubbed my forehead and sat up. I blindly reached for my glasses on my nightstand and when I felt them I put them on. Sivy craweled out from underneath the bed and craweled onto my lap.

"Hey little man. Do you remember what happened?" I asked him while petting his back. A hologram appeared out of his back, showing me the events that happened after I was knocked unconscious. Which included the Doctor happily taking my contacts out and pulling a pair of glasses out of his pocket and placing them on my nightstand and then laying me on my bed.

"Thanks buddy. I'm gonna go get changed and then we'll go find the Doctor alright?" I said once it was finished and gave him a kiss. He jumped once and scurried across the bed onto the floor and out of my room. I walked into my closet, which was unlimited thanks to the TARDIS, and began humming as I skimmed through the more modern ones for me.

"Here we go." I said with a smile once I found the perfect shirt to go with the leathery skirt with suspenders that I found. I quickly changed out of my previous clothes I was wearing and changed into my new ones.

"Needs something else..." I murmured to myself as I glanced around.

"Something like these?" a voice offered behind me and I turned around to see the Doctor, with Sivy on his shoulder, holding up a pair of white converse and a black hair bow.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed and ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Well it's nice to see you too Georgina." he told me with a chuckle and returned my hug. I didn't even bother to correct him, I was far too happy. I quickly broke the hug and took the items from the Doctor and put them on. I grabbed his hand and we ran to the main room where Rose was standing and staring at the door.

"Come on Rose!" I cried as the two of us ran past her and went outside. Rose followed us outside, where the TARDIS had landed in a wooden room. The Doctor lets go of my hand and pulls out his sonic screwdriver and uses it to open the shutters of an enormous window.

"Oh wow!" I cried and pulled Rose to the window, the Doctor following us with a chuckle. Sivy jumps off the Doctor's shoulder and runs toward me, jumping up and down, silently demanding that I pick him up so he can see too. I let go of Rose's hand and pick him up.

"You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs of beef or global warming or asteriods. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/2.6. Five billion years in your future. This is the day...hold on.." he explained but stopped to glance at his watch.

"This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world." he says with a smile.

**-DW-**

"Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that platform one forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled at 15:39 followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite."

**-DW-**

"So when it says 'guests' does that mean people?" Rose asks the Doctor as the three of us walked down a corridor.

"I think it depends on what you mean by people." I said, giving Sivy a kiss and then putting him on my shoulder.

"I mean people. What do you mean?"

"Aliens." The Doctor replied to Rose's question.

"What are they doing onboard this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose asked as the three of us stopped at a door.

"Actually, the second question is a good one. What is this all for Doctor?" I asked as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver to open the door.

"It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." he explained.

"What for?" Rose asked.

"Fun." was what the Doctor replied with and we entered into a larger and grander room than the one we came in.

"Mind you, when I say the great and the good, what I mean is the rich." he said as we looked around. Sivy used my hair to climb to the top of my head and rest in my ginger curls. I ran my hand along a wall before frowning at a thought that ran through my head.

"Bad Wolf. The big bad wolf...why is that important?" I mentally asked myself, still running my hand against the wall as I walked.

"But hold on, they did this one on "Newsround Extra'-the sun expanding-that takes hundreds of years."Rose said, making me glance over at the two of them.

"Millions. But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved." he explained, leading Rose over to a window that overlooks the earth. He points down at the earth.

"See down there? Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun." he points out for her. I walked over to examine with them, pushing the Bad Wolf thoughts aside for now.

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted." I commented, pushing past the two of them to get a closer view of the earth.

"They did. And the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!" The Doctor explained, coming over next to me and placing an arm around my shoulders.

"How long has the earth got?" I asked looking up at him, forgetting about Sivy on top of my head, making him grasp tighter on the roots of my hair. I grabbed Sivy and held him in my hands. The Doctor took a glance at his watch.

"About half an hour. And the planet gets roasted."

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the earth?" Rose asked, looking over at the Doctor.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up."

"But what about the people?" I asked, looking down at earth.

"It's empty! They're all gone. All left."

"Oh. Just me then." Rose said sadly. The Doctor and I frowned at that comment. I opened my mouth to say something but a blue alien rushed towards the three of us when he noticed us as he walked in.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Oh! That's nice, thanks!" I remarked, putting Sivy up on my shoulder. This alien must be the one in charge of whatever is going on here.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now!" He exclaimed.

"Guests?" I thought, scrunching my eyebrows together in confusion.

"That's us, we're a guest, look! We've got an invitation!" He says and pulls out a small leather wallet and shows the alien.

"Look, there, you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor and Georgie plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Georgie Bond and this is Rose Tyler. She's our plus one. That's all right?" The Doctor asked as the wallet was examined.

"Well...obviously," he said hesitantly and the Doctor grinned, "Apologies, et cetera. If you're onboard we'd better start. Enjoy." The blue alien handed the Doctor the wallet back and walked away. The Doctor showed us the wallet, which held a blank card.

"This paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." he explains and put it away.

"He's blue." Rose said, referring to the alien, with wide eyes.

"Yeah." the Doctor and I said. I'm sure we looked strange to the blue alien.

"Okay."

"If this is some sort of party..then is he like the steward?" I asked the Doctor who nodded. The steward was at the other end of the room, getting ready to speak.

"We have in attendance the Doctor, Georgie Bond and Rose Tyler. Thank you! All staff to their positions." he said and clapped his hands. The staff, which were little blue people, started scurrying around.

"Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honored guests, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." he introduced as the three of them walked through. They looked like people with treelike qualities.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor smiles at the two of us, while I was petting Sivy and Rose looked bewildered.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." The Doctor chuckles as Rose still looked baffled at everything that was going on. Sivy jumps in alarm at the obvious strangeness of the aliens and hides in my shirt pocket.

"The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you!"

"Cal 'Spark Plug'."

"Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo."

"The Ambassadors from the City Sate of Binding Light." As the Steward introduced all of the guests, more and more strange and different aliens entered the room. Jabe and her friends approached us, they were holding plant trays with little shoots in them.

"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." she says and hands one of the cutting to the Doctor.

"Thank you!" he exclaims brightly and hands the cutting to Rose.

"Do we even have any gifts?" I whispered out of the side of my mouth.

"Yes we do." he whispered back and quickly began to pat himself.

"No we don't."

"No we don't," he agreed and then in a louder tone said, "I give you in return air from my lungs." He gently blows on Jabe's face and she briefly closes her eyes.

"How...intimate." Jabe said flirtatiously, making me gag.

"There's more where that came from." The Doctor replied in the same tone.

"I bet there is..." she says and walks away. Rose and I share a bewildered glance. She opened her mouth to comment about it but I just shook my head.

"Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." the Steward introduces as a huge head in an equally large jar is wheeled in through the doors. I frowned as more thoughts ran through my mind, including the previous Bad Wolf one and a new one about a Captain and a torch made of wood. But again, I pushed those aside as the Moxx of Balhoon approached the three of us.

"The Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor said, giving them a nod.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva." He says and spits directly into Rose's left eye. I snorted but immediatly covered it up with a cough.

"Thank you very much." The Doctor laughs. Rose rubs the spit out of her eye with a disgusted look as the Adherents of the Repeated Meme approach us.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." The Doctor says and breathes heavily over all of them. They don't respond to the action.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." one of them says and hands the Doctor a large silver egg. The Doctor takes it from them and throws it up and the air and catches it and hands it over to Rose.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the Last Human." The Steward introduces as a large human looking trampoline with eyes and a mouth covered in lipstick is wheeled in by two men in white body suits.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am!" she says confidently. The Doctor laughs at Rose's expression but fall silent when he sees mine.

"Are you okay Georgie?" he asked me quietly.

"She _was _blonde. No...she _will be _blonde." I murmured, staring at Cassandra

"Georgie?" he asked and gave me a little nudge, and pulling me out of my train of thought.

"I'm fine." I told him with a nod. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, not saying anything about the blonde comment.

"Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me." she continues. One of the men that wheeled her in begins to moisturize her with a canister he brought in.

"Truly, I am The Last Human," she says as Rose creeps closer for a better look at Cassandra, "My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil." Rose walked around to the other side of Cassandra and looks over at me mouthing 'She's completely flat.'

"I have come to honor them and...(sniffs) say goodbye. Oh, no tears. (white suit man wipes her tears) No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself-the last remaining ostrich egg." One of the staff comes in and displays a giant egg, which definantly wasn't an ostrich egg.

"Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" Rose gave me a confused look while the Doctor laughed at Cassandra's joke...or what I think was a joke.

"Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!" she laughs and mumbles something to herself. Behind her, a large jukebox is wheeled into the room.

"And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" I snort at the information. One of the staff presses a button and a record falls into place. The 'iPod' starts playing Tainted Love by Soft Cell. The Doctor smiles and twirls me around to the music.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in 30 minutes." the Steward announces and all of the aliens began to mingle. Rose looks overwhelmed and I point that out to the Doctor. Rose rushes out of the room and he and I began to follow her before we're stopped by Jabe.

"Doctor?" she snaps a photo of the two of us when we stopped and she thanks us.

"What was that about?" I asked and he shrugged and pulls me by our intertwined hands.

**-DW-**

"Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery 15 please report to the steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of all teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty 5.4/cup/16. Thank you." the Steward's voice says over the loudspeaker.

"As far as I know. You're the only blue box owner here." I said as we stopped and began in the opposite direction we were going to find Rose. He nods and leads the way, launching into some story about how he mixed up the TARDIS with a regular police box.

**-DW-**

The Doctor and I stand to the side as the TARDIS is being dragged away by some of the staff.

"Oi! Now, carful with that. Park it properly. No scratches." he commands. One of the staff walks up to the Doctor and squeaks at him then hands him a card and walks away. The Doctor shows me the card, which says 'Have a nice day', and we look at each other and then at the staff member that handed us the card. I shrug and he does the same, he grabs onto my hand again and leads the way out of the room.

"Wait! Can I grab something from the TARDIS? I'll be two ticks, I promise." I asked the Doctor and he nodded. I ran in and unlocked it with the key around my neck and ran up to the consul. Sivy craweled out of my shirt pocket and onto the consul.

"Listen...there's a bunch of aliens out there and I somehow know...something! Can you get me what you can about that Cassandra thing and the Face of Boe?" I asked quietly, afraid that the Doctor could somehow hear me. The TARDIS hummed underneath my hand, which I took as a yes and smiled.

"And can you keep this a secret from the Doctor?" I asked, which my reply was another hum.

"Thanks dearie." I said and began to walk down the ramp but the TARDIS hummed again, reminding me that I had told the Doctor that I was getting something. I ran up and grabbed my pocket tool set and whistled for Sivy to come with me.

"Got it?" The Doctor asked and I nodded and shut the door.

**-DW-**

"Rose you in there?" I asked as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to open the door. The door opened and the two of us went inside, Sivy scurrying ahead of us and jumping by Rose.

"Yes. We see her." The Doctor says.

"You can understand him?" I asked as we sat down on the other side of the stairs. He nods but before I can ask more about it, his attention is gone.

"Aye Aye! What do you think, then?" he asks her and I rolled my eyes. I whistled for Sivy to come to me and once he did I began to pet him.

"Great! Yeah..fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper." The Doctor laughs at her comment and it quickly becomes quiet until Rose speaks again.

"They're just, so alien. (The Doctor and I look over at her questioningly) The aliens. Are so alien. You look at 'em...and they're alien." she says and I raise my eyebrows.

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South." the Doctor says.

"Do you realize that what you just said doesn't make sense?" I said at the same time as the Doctor. She looks over at the two of us.

"Where are you two from?"

"Me or him?"

"Both of you."

"All over the place." was the Doctor's answer. I frowned at his answer. Why did he trust me with knowing who he was and not Rose? We're not all that different...are we?

"What about you?" Rose asks me and Sivy jumped out of my tightening grip.

"Let's just say I should be about seven or eight when you'll know me." Rose didn't say anything about my answer.

"They all speak English." she says, changing the subject, which I'm EXTREMELY grateful for.

"No-you just hear English." I said quietly.

"It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain-translates." the Doctor continued.

"It's inside my brain?"

"Well...in a good way. And it's in mine too...and besides it better to understand them than not understand them I think." I said for the Doctor, afraid that Rose was going to explode all over him. So I decided to take the wrath of a Tyler with the Doctor.

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" she demands, making it very clear that she's getting angry with either us or just him.

"I didn't think about it like that." he said, now thinking about it like that.

"No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South! Who are you then, Doctor? Who are you Georgie!? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" she demands angrily. I remained quiet while the Doctor sits up and looks away from Rose.

"I'm just the Doctor."

"From what planet?"

"I don't think you'll know where it is anyway." I said quietly but neither of them acknowledged me.

"Where are you from!?"

"What does it matter?"

"Tell me who you are!"

"This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!"

"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me!" Rose snaps. The Doctor gets up and walks down the steps away from Rose and me. I looked down at Sivy, who was cowering in my hands. I placed a kiss on his face and remained quiet.

"Earth death in 20 minutes. Earth death in 20 minutes."A computer voice says on the overhead. After a few moments, Rose gets up and follows the Doctor down the steps.

"Alright...as my mate Shareen says...don't argue with the designated driver." she says with a light chuckle. The Doctor smiles at her and I take that as my cue, that it was safe to be near the two of them without getting my head ripped off. Rose pulls her mobile out of her pocket.

"Can't exactly call for a taxi...there's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit!" she says with a laugh. The Doctor looks at it.

"Tell you what..." He takes the phone from her.

"Do you have a mobile?" he asks me and I nodded. I put Sivy on my shoulder and pulled out my IPhone from my skirt pocket. I handed it to him.

"What is that?" Rose asks, pointing at my mobile. Neither of us answered her.

"With a little bit of jiggery pokery..." he says and takes the back off both of the mobiles.

"Is that a technical term, 'jiggery pokery'?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?" he asked me, grinning himself.

"Nah. I failed hullabaloo." I said with a mock frown. Rose and the Doctor laugh.

"Oooh. There you go." he says and hands both of us our mobiles back after he put in a different battery. I looked at it and then back at the Doctor. He nods and I unlocked my phone and dialed Esther's number. It rang until Esther's voicemail came on.

"Hey it's Esther! I can't come answer right now because I'm most likely in class right now, crying my eyes out of boredom. Just leave your name and number and I'll try and call you back. IF I don't die of boredom first." I smiled and then realized I needed to leave a message.

"Hey Essie. It's me...yeah I'm actually calling you. I just need to talk to you...I have so much to tell you. So, call me back." I finished and hung up with a smile. Rose finished talking and lowered her mobile, looking at it with a stunned look on her face.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." The Doctor comments. I shrugged.

"School pays for it."

"That was 5 billion years ago. So...she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead."

"Bundle of laughs, you are." I said. The ship shudders and I grab onto the Doctor for balance. Sivy flew off my shoulder and landed with a splat on the window, legs all sprawled out and everything. Once it all stopped I grabbed Sivy and apologized, allowing him to stay on the floor.

"That's not supposed to happen..." The Doctor says curiously, but I can still can detect a pleasing tone.

**-DW-**

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." The Doctor explains to us as we entered the room. He starts to fiddle with the control panel next to the door while Jabe approaches us.

"What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines-they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?" he asked her. Sivy crawled up the wall and assisted the Doctor.

"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me."

"Where's the engine room?" I asked.

"I don't know...but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And (gestures to me)...your wife" My eyes went wide, we're NOT having a repeat of Camelot.

"She's not my wife."

"Partner?"

"No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope." Jabe looks at me, seeing as how I haven't said anything to what she's called me.

"Prostitute..."

"OKAY! Whatever I am, it must be invisible, do you mind? Tell you what, you three go and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson. Sivy come on."I snapped and walked over to Cassandra, Sivy scurries after me.

"Don't start a fight. Ladies." he calls after me and then offers his arms to Rose and Jabe.

"Want you home by midnight mister!" I called, watching them leave. The Doctor turns his head around and gives me a wink. I rolled my eyes at his cheekiness.

"Earth death in 15 minutes. Earth death in 15 minutes."

**-DW-**

Cassandra and I stood side by side, looking out of a window at the burning sun and the dying earth.

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy." My eyes went wide and I looked over at Cassandra. Sivy wrapped himself around my left ankle.

"Down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angele Crevice," she sighs, "I had such fun." I began trying to shake Sivy off my ankle.

"What happened to everyone else? The Human Race-where did they all go?" I asked, finally getting Sivy off my ankle.

"So...you're NOT the last human?" I asked, picking Sivy up but shielding him from the 'last human'.

"I am the last PURE human. The others...mingled," she sneers at the word 'mingled', "Oh, they call themselves 'New Humans' and 'Proto-humans' and 'Digi-humans' even 'Humanish' but you know what I call them? (lowers her voice to a whisper) Mongrels." I raised my eyebrows.

"Right. And you stayed behind." I said.

"I kept myself pure."

"How many operations have you had?"

"708. Next week, it's 709. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter Georgie. You've got a little bit of chin poking out." she commented. My jaw dropped in horror.

"I'd rather die."

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt..."

"No, I mean it. I'd rather die. It's better to die that live like you-a bitchy trampoline." I snapped. Sivy jumped at the sudden use of language, I don't blame him, I hardly ever swear.

"Oh well. What do you know?" she said snarkily.

"I was born on that planet. And so was my mum, my brother, and my dad. That makes me officially the last human being in this room, 'cause you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking." I snapped and stormed out of the room

"Stupid little trampoline." I muttered angrily. Sivy crawled out of my hands and up to my shoulder, nudging me gently. I smiled at him.

"Thanks bud." I said, giving him a smile. The Adherents of the Repeated Meme came from the other end. I gave them a smile and began to step to the side to let them pass but the front one raises his arm and strikes me.

**-DW-**

"Essie turn that off." I moaned, putting an arm over my ear to drown out the noise.

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending." a computer voice said, making me realized everything quickly. I jumped to my feet and ran to the door and began pounding on it.

"Let me out!" I yelled.

"Sunfilter descending."

"Let me out! Let me out!" I yelled, still pounding on the door.

"Georgie!? You in there?!" the Doctor's voice called.

"Yes! Hurry! And how did you find me?"

"Sivy!" he yelled and for the first time I noticed that my mechanical companion wasn't with me. He must've escaped when those dirty little Adherents attacked me.

"Open the door please!" I cried, looking over at the window that was overlooking the earth. The whole room was starting to smoke from the heat.

"Hold on!" Rose called.

"Give us two ticks!" the Doctor yelled.

"I don't have two ticks!" I yelled back as the computer voice continued with the 'sunfilter descending'. I pushed myself as close to the door as I could.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising." the voice says and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sunfilter rising...Sunfilter descending." the voice said, making me scream.

"This is just what we need. The computer's getting clever." the Doctor snapped.

"Doctor! I really need you to hurry!" I cried, getting nervous. I closed my eyes as a headache started to begin.

"I am hurrying! It's fighting back!" he yelled.

"Can you at least get the door open!?"

"Hang on!" Rose yelled and I groaned. I ran down the stairs and slid across the floor and flattened myself in the shadows, praying that this would buy the Doctor and I time.

"The locks melted!" I yelled over the 'sunfilter descending'. After a few moments I ran back to the door.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move" he yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Where the hell am I going to go!? Ipswich!?" I yelled sarcastically.

"Earth Death in five minutes." the computer voice said.

"Shut up!" I yelled at it.

**-DW-**

I assumed that the Doctor had gone off and went to find a way to stop the compute because no one had said anything, so I was left alone with my thoughts.

"Suppose it isn't that bad." I said aloud but EXACTLY as I said that the glass started to crack, letting bits of the sun's rays in.

"Should've kept my mouth shut." I whispered, getting back on my feet.

"What do I do!?" I thought, bringing my arms to my sides and feeling a lump in my pocket.

"My tool kit!" I cried and pulled it out, giving it a big kiss and immediately pulling out my pocket knife. I turned to the control panel and opened it up to reveal a mess of wires. I set to work.

"Shields malfunctioning. Shields malfunctioning." the voice said as the glass began to crack more. I glanced over, seeing that a fire was slowly starting.

"Not today." I growled and began to work faster, even though I really had no idea what I was doing. The smoke and fire was clouding my senses. I coughed and fell to the ground, covering my mouth with my shirt.

"Exoglass repaired. Exoglass repaired." the computer voice announced, making my eyes open. The glass was indeed repairing itself and I sent a loud Halligeauh! above. The door opened and I fell on my back.

"Oh sweet Jesus."I said getting to my feet and twirling around happily. Then remembering the current situation, I ran to find the Doctor and Rose.

**-DW-**

I walked back into the room where everyone (or thing, I'm just trying to be polite) was gathered in. I glanced around for a moment before I was engulfed in a hug by someone covered in leather.

"You alright?" The Doctor whispers in my ear and I smiled, it's nice to know that he cared.

"Yeah. Are we even now? I saved your life in Camelot and you saved mine here?" I asked and he chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"Yeah we're even." he said and I broke free of the hug.

"Where's Jabe and Rose?" I asked, noticing that the two of them weren't with him. His face fell at the mention of the first name and I gave him another tight hug. He broke free of that one and went over to Jabe's companions and began to talk with them.

"Would you stop yanking on my hair?!" a familar voice snapped and I glanced over my shoulder to see Rose with Sivy dangling from her hair.

"C'mere Siv." I said with a grin, holding out my arm. He jumped off of Rose and scurried on my arm and up to my shoulder.

"Were you annoying Rose?" I asked him as she stood next to me. He shook his head no while Rose let out a yes. I smiled and hugged Rose.

"Thanks for looking after him" I said

"No problem. I'm just glad you're safe." she said breaking the hug when the Doctor walked back to us.

"You all right?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one-teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two-this feed must be hidden nearby." he says and strides over to the 'ostrich egg' and picks it up and drops it back on the ground. The teleportation feed falls out and he picks it up.

"Idea number three-if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He twists the feed and Cassandra appears. She was obviously in the middle of gloating to someone.

"Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces...oh." she says, becoming quiet when she notices that she was back with the rest of us.

"The Last Human." I said with a mock grin, placing my hands on my hips. This was going to be entertaining.

"So. You've passed my little test. Bravo. That makes you eligible to join the er...the human club." she says flustered.

"People have died Cassandra. You murdered them." I snapped sauntering over to her and standing in front of her.

"That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then Georgie! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter..." she says dramatically.

"And creak?" the Doctor comments, noticing that it was what she was indeed doing.

"And what?" she says, the Doctor's comment catching her attention.

"Creak! You're creaking!" I said with a smile. Her eyes start to become bloodshot and her skin is tightening and becoming whiter and whiter.

"What?! Ah! Ah! I'm dying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" she cries, panicking. If she had the rest of her body I'm sure she would be fanning herself by now.

"You raised the temperature." the Doctor says.

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor, Georgie!" she cries but I don't plan on doing so. Innocent lives were lost here because of her.

"Help her." Rose begs the Doctor but he and I shared a glance. We had the same idea.

"Everything has its time and everything dies." he says.

"I'm...too...young!" she cries as she shrivels up and then explodes. I glanced at her wire moving device and left the room.

**-DW-**

I walked into the room where Rose was standing, looking over at the earth through the window. I walked down the stairs and she looks over at me.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. And we were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go." she says tearfully. I glanced over at her.

"All those years...all that history and no one was even looking. It's just.."

"Come with me." I said and offered my hand out to her. She takes it and I lead her back to the Doctor and the TARDIS.

**-DW-**

I stayed in my room as the Doctor and Rose went outside to London. Sivy was sitting next to me as I examined all of the information the TARDIS had given me about all of the aliens that were gathered to watch the earth burn.

"Maybe everything that happened there was meant to happen Siv. Maybe..."I said before I closed my mouth and went back to reading all of the information. Sivy nudged my knee and I petted his head.

_"The thing is...that was just the beginning of the Bad Wolf. And the Face of Boe. And everything really. So, here's page three. I hope you're ready."_


	6. Chapter 5

**NOTE! When Georgie is having a 'memory moment' ,not a storytelling moment where it switches to present time, it'll be written like **_**this but you'll be able to tell it's not a story moment because of the way it is written**_

Chapter Five: Christmas with the Unquiet Dead

"Hold that one down!" the Doctor yelled at me.

"I'm HOLDING that one down! What do you think I'm doing!? My knitting!?"I yelled back, still gripping tightly onto the sides of the consul as the TARDIS was shaking madly but holding down the button he told me too. Poor Sivy was grasping tightly onto the edge of my sweater, trying to not get lost in the mess of everything.

"Well hold them BOTH down!" he yelled.

"It's not going to work!" Rose yelled. She was to the left of me, holding onto the edges of the consul like I was. The Doctor was to the right

"Oi! I promised the both of you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future-let's have a look in the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

"What happened in 1860?" I asked, grabbing Sivy and putting him on the consul, hoping that it would keep him safe. He wrapped his legs around a lever.

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!"

**-DW-**

The three of us were laughing. The controls were steaming but none of us cared, we were too busy laughing our heads off. Sivy pulls on the ends of my hair, telling me in his own way to get up. So the Doctor got up and helped Rose and I up.

"Blimey!" Rose exclaimed.

"You're telling me! Are you two alright?" I asked flexing my arms and legs, checking to see if anything was broken.

"Yeah. I think so! Nothing broken...did we make it? Where are we?" Rose asks, stretching herself out. She was doing the same thing I was doing only moments ago. Sivy crawled up my leg and up to my shoulder, making himself comfortable.

"I did it! Give the man a medal. Earth-Naples-December 24th, 1860." he says, studying the screen. I smile and walk over to him, wrapping my arm around his waist and putting my head on his shoulder, my way of telling him 'good job'. He smiled down at me.

"That's so weird...it's Christmas." Rose says quietly. The Doctor gestures towards the door, his own arm wrapped around my waist.

"All yours." we say in unison. I decided to let Rose have this one, because I knew that there was going to be times when she wasn't going to be here and I was. I frowned at that thought. Where did that come from?  
"But, it's like...think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once. Just once, and it's gone. It's finished. It'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and one and a hundred thousand sunsets ago...no wonder you never stay still..."she says, studying the two of us.

"Not a bad life." I commented with a smile.

"Better with three." Rose says, giving the both of us a smile. Then Rose grabs my hand and drags me toward the door.

"Come on then!" she yelled at the Doctor and I laughed.

"Oi, oi, oi! Where do you think the two of you are going?!" he exclaims and Sivy jumps up and down on my shoulder, showing the Doctor that he was there too.

"Where do you think the THREE of you are going?!" he corrected. I looked over at Sivy and he nodded, pleased with the Doctor's correction.

"1860!"Rose and I exclaim.

"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot Barbarella! There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left. Hurry up!" he explains pointing to the hallway. Sivy jumped off my shoulder and ran over to the Doctor. Rose and I share a glance before racing off to go get changed.

**-DW-**

"This will certainly catch the Doctor's attention." Rose comments on my dress as I fixed my hat as we walked back to the Doctor and Sivy.

"ROSE!" I exclaimed and smacked her stomach. She grinned and sauntered ahead of me.

"You didn't deny anything!" she yells back. I groaned, realizing that she was right. I picked up the ends of my dress and ran to catch up with her. The two of us walked in to see the Doctor direct Sivy for repair work. Rose loudly clears her throat and the Doctor and Sivy look over.

"Blimey!" he exclaims and Rose smirks at me. As an "I told you so".

"Don't laugh! I already feel silly and my eyes are irritating me." I said, blushing slightly.

"You look beautiful!" he exclaimed and I'm certain that my whole face turned red. I dipped my head so my hat covered my reddening face.

"Aren't you going to change?" Rose asked the Doctor, still smirking at me. I whistled for Sivy and he jumped into my hands.

"I...um I did some work on him. Just tell him to shift." the Doctor says, not answering Rose's question. I did as he asked and Sivy changed into a Victorian looking accessory. I pinned him on my hat, smiling as I did so.

"Aren't you going to change?" Rose repeated, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"I've change my jumper! Come on!" he exclaimed and jumped to his feet. He grabbed my hand and we started for the door but Rose rushed past the two of us.

"You two stay there! You've done this before. This is mine!" she exclaims and opens the door widely. She takes one foot and steps in the snow and then picks it back up. Then she steps out, with us following her.

"Ready for this?" he asks the two of us and offers his arms. We both take them.

"Here we go!" I cry.

"History!" The Doctor finishes and we begin walking down the street. I couldn't stop smiling and my head was constantly turning around and observing all of the sights. I could hear the carol singers in the background and I started to hum along. We pass a man selling newspapers and I steal one when the man isn't looking.

"He got the flight a bit wrong." I commented looking at the top of the newspaper.

"I don't care." Rose says, still fascinated with the sight. The Doctor took the newspaper from me and sighs.

"It's not 1860, its 1869." he informs Rose, who repeats what she said before.

"And it's not Naples." I said and Rose repeated 'I don't care' again.

"It's Cardiff." The Doctor said and Rose paused.

"Right..." she says, now not so fascinated with everything. It was quiet between the three of us until we heard screaming. The Doctor grins.

"That's more like it!" he exclaims and throws the newspaper over his shoulder. He grabs my hand and we run in the direction of the screaming.

**-DW-**

"Fantastic!" the Doctor exclaims as we entered the theater. A gas figure was zooming around and wailing loudly. The last of the gas leaves the old woman's mouth and she slumps back in her chair. The Doctor approaches the man that was watching everything with a terrified look on his face.

"Did you see where it came from?" he asks.

"Ah. The wag revels himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied sir!" the man snaps and the Doctor looks slightly taken aback.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" I yell when I see a man and young servant girl making off with the old woman's body.

"Rose come on!" I said and grabbed her hand.

"Be careful!" he yelled as we went running after them. We found them outside putting the old woman in the back of the hearse.

"What're you doing?!" Rose exclaims and the servant girl stood in front of the old woman.

"Oh, it's such a tragedy miss. Don't worry yourself, me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary." she says and I push her aside and try and find a pulse.

"She's cold...she's dead! My God, what did you do to her?" I exclaimed and Rose came forward and felt her forehead.

"Do you think that gas thing killed her?" she asked me.

"Mayfffff!" I exclaimed when someone covered my mouth with a tissue. My hat fell off into the snow, I had titled my head so it would, because something told me that the Doctor was going to need Sivy to find Rose and I, or maybe even just me again. I tried to fight back but the tissue must've been drugged because my vision was starting to become cloudy. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I don't remember anything after that.

**-DW- **

My head was pounding as my vision came to.

"Georgie! Oh thank goodness." a voice said, helping me sit up. I rubbed my eyes and found Rose in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my temples. Rose pulls me to the ground.

"What was that for!?" I exclaimed and she pointed to something behind me. I turned around and saw a man making zombie noises and sitting upright in a coffin.

"Are you all right? You're kidding us right? You're just joking around right?" I asked hesitantly. The man climbs out of his coffin.

"You are, you're kidding us right, aren't you?" Rose asks as we slowly backed up. The zombie man begins staggering towards us.

"Okay, not kidding." I said and we race to the door and tried to pry it open.

"I just need to start carrying my tool kit with me!" I said and another moaning voice started. Rose and I backed against the door. The old woman from before rose from her coffin. I grabbed a vase and launched it at the man, it didn't do anything except cause him to stumble slightly. Rose starts to rattle the handle.

"Let us out! Let us out!" she yelled. I grabbed the stand that the vase was on and swung at the man, hitting him in the head and sending him on his back. But that didn't stop him and he was soon back on his feet.

"Somebody out there!? We could really use some help!" I yelled, swinging at the old woman but she grabbed it and yanked it out of my hands and throwing it behind her.

"Oh...you're a strong old woman." I said, backing up next to Rose. I did my own pounding on the door.

"Let us out! Somebody open the door! Open the door!" we cried. The man covers my mouth, muffling my screams and at that moment the Doctor kicks the door in and Sivy is launched at the man's face.

"I think this is our dance." the Doctor tells the man and his grip is released on me. Sivy jumps off the man's face and into my welcoming arms. I hugged him tightly, thanking him over and over again for finding the Doctor.

"It's a prank? It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." the man who called the Doctor responsible for the whole gas thing said.

"No, we're not. The dead are walking," he says and grins at me, "Hi!"

"Hi! Who's your friend?" I asked, nodding over at the man who didn't believe anything that was currently happening even though it was all happening in front of him.

"Charles Dickens." he says and Rose and I look at each other, only the Doctor.

"Oh. Okay." she says. The Doctor smiles at us and turns back to the corpses.

"My name's the Doctor. Who are you then? What do you want?" he asked.

"We're failing. Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form-cannot sustain-help us." the man said. Both of them raised their heads to the ceiling and open their mouths. The blue gas leaves them with a wailing sound and both corpses fall to the floor.

**-WD- **

Gwyneth, the servant girl, is pouring everyone tea while Rose is unleashing her fury at Sneed, the old man that drugged her and I. The Doctor had given me my hat back and Sivy was disguised again but the Doctor made it so I didn't have to command him to shift and unshift.

"First of all you drug us, then you kidnap us, and don't think I didn't feel you hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man." she snaps and the Doctor and I snigger. Rose must've gotten a lighter dose of the drug if she could remember all of that. I certainly don't.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" Sneed stammers, obviously not believing that a woman was yelling at him. I just innocently sipped my tea and let Rose have at him.

"Then you stuck us in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough-you swan off! And leave us to die! So come on-talk!" I smiled.

"It's not my fault. It's this house! It's always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs..." Sneed explains and Charles looks at him with a mildly offended look.

"The er, dear departed started getting restless." Sneed quickly corrects. I don't think he could take the wrath of two people right now.

"Tommyrot." Charles says and I rolled my eyes.

"You witnessed it! Can't keep the beggars down sir! They walk. And it's the queerest thing that they hang on to scraps..." Sneed exclaims. Gwyneth walks behind me, carrying a cup of tea for the Doctor.

"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it." she says and hands the Doctor the cup. She walks off and the Doctor looks at me with a confused look.

'Did you tell her that?' I mouthed and he shook his head no.

"One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service! Just like the old lady going to your performance sir! Just as she planned." Sneed says.

"Morbid fancy." Charles shot back and I rolled my eyes. Did this man seriously not believe anything that happen in front of his face?

"Oh, Charles, you were there." the Doctor reminded him.

"I saw nothing but an illusion."

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up." I snapped, I couldn't really help it, he was REALLY starting to get on my nerves. Charles looks at me with a stunned look and the at the Doctor, as if he was mentally saying 'are you going to let her talk to me like this?' The Doctor shrugged.

"What about the gas?" I asked Sneed, pushing my cup aside.

"That's new mam. Never seen anything like that." he answered and I bit my lip, thinking hard.

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." the Doctor said.

"What's the rift?" Rose asked, looking between the two of us for an answer.

"A weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories most of the time." I explained and the Doctor looked at me with a surprised look.

"What? I did do my reading." I defended.

"That's how I got the house so cheap," Sneed sighs, "Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a...shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine." I noticed Charles sneaking off and pretended to feel hot so I could excuse myself to get some air. I followed Charles from a distance as he went down the hallway to the room where Rose and I were held. Charles opens one of the coffins and begins to examine it, checking for any of the 'mechanisms' behind the 'cheep tricks'.

"Checking for strings?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"Wires, perhaps? There must be some mechanism behind this fraud!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today. I unfolded my arms and walked over to him.

"Oh come on Charles. All right, I shouldn't have told you to shut up," I said, apologizing in my own way, I placed a hand on his shoulder, "But you've got one of the best minds in the world. You saw those gas creatures." I said pointing out in the hallway.

"I cannot accept that."

"And what does the human body do when it decomposes? It breaks down and produces gas. Perfect home for these gas things-they can slip inside and use it as a vehicle. Just like a driver and a coach." I explained for him.

"Stop it! Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong!"

"Not wrong. There's just more to learn."

"I've always railed against the fantasies. Oh, I loved an illusion as much as the next man, revelled in them-that's what they were. Illusions! The real world is something else. I dedicated myself to that. Injustices. Great social causes. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and jack o' lanterns. In which case-have I wasted my brief span here, Georgie? Has it all been for nothing?"

**-DW-**

I walked back to the Doctor and Sneed. The Doctor walked up to me and pulled me aside.

"Are you okay?" he asked me quietly and I nodded, looking at him confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I whispered back. He didn't answer, just looked at me for a few moments before hugging me quickly and going into a different room. I took off my hat and sat down in a chair.

"C'mere Siv." I whispered, holding out my hand for him to crawl into. He shifted into his regular form and crawled into my right hand and up my arm to his regular spot on my right shoulder.

"You can't stay in this form for too long. I'll get in trouble if someone sees you. Just thought I would let you stretch your legs." I quietly told him. He nodded and did just that, stretched himself out until the Doctor, with Rose and Gwyneth came out. He hid behind my neck and crawled down my back. I bit my lip to keep from giggling at the ticklish feeling. Sivy crawled lowly and shift back into the accessory on my hat. I put my hat back on and followed the Doctor to a different room.

"Everyone take a seat." he said and did so. I sat next to him and Rose sat on his other side. Gwyneth sat next to me and Sneed and Charles took the last two open seats.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists. Down in Mid Town. Come. We must all join hands." she says and five of the six of us raised our hands to join but take a guess on who didn't want to take part of this?

"I can't take part in this." Charles says and gets up from his chair.

"Sit down Mr. Scrooge!" I snapped, getting tired of his attitude.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I try to un-mask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze between the knees. This girl knows nothing." he exclaims angrily.

"Now, don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium." the Doctor defended and I was glad that he spoke because I was sure that I would get up and go slap Charles Dickens across the face. Which is something that I don't get to say every day.

"I can't believe you just said that." Rose said, looking at the Doctor strangely.

"Come on, we might need you." the Doctor said, looking at Charles. Charles glanced among us and when he noticed how hard I was glaring at him he quietly sat back down.

"Good man. Now, Gwyneth. Reach out." the Doctor tells Gwyneth gently.

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits?" Gwyneth asks aloud. Charles rolls his eyes and I kick him in the shins. He jumped in his seat, but no one took notice of it.

"Come. Speak to us that we may relieve you burden." Gwyneth raises her eyes to the ceiling. Murmurs began to fill the room.

"Can you hear that?" Rose asks the two of us. I nodded and bit my lip, trying to mentally send away the headache that was beginning to form.

"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly."

"Look at her!" I snapped, nodding at Gwyneth with my head.

"I feel them. I feel them!" The gas creatures begin to fill the room and my headache starts to get worse but I continued to ignore it due to the current situation.

"What're they saying?" Rose asks.

"They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through." The Doctor commands. I close my eyes.

_"Mummy where are we going?" a young girl with flaming red hair like mine asks an older woman with hair darker than the night. Both of them were dressed in black robes covered in strange silver markings._

_ "The leader of the Gelth has requested your father's assistance but he's busy talking with the Lord President about certain matters and he's asked that we go in his place." the woman explained to the young girl as they walked through a long hallway. The hallway was a combination of a techno and medieval theme. _

_ "But why do I have to go?" the girl asked with a whine as the turned and came to a door covered with more of the strange symbols from the robes._

_ "Because you need to learn about the people you rule Hephsta. One day...your father and I won't be here to guide you and it'll be you guiding your child." the woman explained to the young girl, kneeling down and looking in her eyes. The older woman raised her hand, which was covered in symbols that were different than the ones on the robe, and she put it on her daughter's cheek._

_ "When do I get my marks mummy?" she asked, noticing them as well. Her mother chuckled._

_ "When you're older. I'll explain it more. I promise sweetie. But for now, we need to get going before we cause trouble." she said and stood back up. She grabs the young girl's hand and opens the door. The gas creatures were there but the woman and child didn't react in horror to them, maybe they couldn't see them._

_ "NO!" I cried and was flung backwards._

"Georgie!" voices cried as I was flung back against a wall.

**-DW-**

"That's not fair!" Rose's voice exclaimed. My eyes fluttered open and I felt the cool cloth on my forehead.

"It's true though. Things might be very different where you and Miss Bond are from. But here and now, I know my own mind. And the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?" Gwyneth's asks. I removed the cloth and slowly sat up, my whole body aching.

"You don't HAVE to do anything." the Doctor reminded her. Rose glanced over at me and smacked the Doctor in the arm. He looked over at her with a 'what was that for' look and she pointed at me. His eyes went wide and the two of them ran over to me.

"Georgie, are you alright?" he asked, both of his hands on my cheeks. I nodded.

"Don't worry about me for right now. We've got more important things to worry about." I told him and he looked behind him at Gwyneth.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me." Gwyneth said and I smiled and stood up. Rose and the Doctor helping me as I did so because I still had a splitting headache.

"We need to find the rift," I said slowly walking on my own over to Sneed and Charles, "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed, what's the weakest part of the house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?" I asked and he thought about it for a second.

"That would be the Morgue." he answered and Rose sighed.

"No chance you were gonna say 'gazebo', was there?" she asks disgruntled and all of us look at her. Sneed leads all of us down to the Morgue and when we reach the door he pulls out a key and unlocks it for us. The Doctor pushes past and enters in first. Rose and I follow after him, I needed help to walk.

"Talk about Bleak House." he said, looking around.

"The thing is Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed. 'Cause I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869." Rose said, still holding my hand to help me keep my balance.

"Time's in flux. It's changing every second. Your cozy little world could be rewritten like that," he says and clicks his fingers, "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."

"Doctor-I think the room is getting colder." Charles said and I blew out a breath of air and you could see it, white as the corpses around us.

"Here they come." I said. The Gelth flood into the room. One of them, whom I assume is their leader, positions itself in an archway.

"You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise Hephsta! Praise them!" the leader exclaims, it's voice sounding like a child's. I frowned, Hephsta was the little girl in my dream, why were they calling me that? Nobody else took notice of the name Hephsta.

"Promise you won't hurt her!" Rose exclaimed and I let go of her, walking up to next to the Doctor.

"Who's Hepsta?" I asked them.

"The Princess! Our Princess!" it cried with joy and I looked over at the Doctor, who had a solemn look on his face.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?" he told them, getting everyone back onto the subject. The Hephsta subject was dropped but not forgotten in my mind.

"My angels. I can help them live." Gwyneth said proudly.

"Okay, where's the weak point?" I asked, grabbing onto the Doctor's arm for support, my headache and dizziness was returning quickly.

"Here, beneath the arch." the leader said. Gwyneth positions herself beneath the arch.

"Beneath the arch." she repeats and Rose rushes foreword.

"You don't have to do this." Rose reminds her and Gwyneth places her hands on Rose's cheeks.

"My angels." Gwyneth says proudly. Rose staggers backwards next to the Doctor and I.

"Establish the bridge, reach out of the void, let us through!"

"Yes. I can see you! I can see you! Come!"Gwyneth exclaims, her eyes growing wide in wonder and awe.

"Bridgehead establishing."

"Come! Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls!"

"It is begun! The bridge is made!" the Gelth exclaim. Gwyneth's mouth opens and the Gelth poor out of it.

"Something's wrong." I whispered, clutching the Doctor's arm and my side but no one made notice of hearing me. I took off my hat and Sivy crawled up my right arm to my shoulder, providing comfort for me. I threw the hat to the side.

"She has given herself to the Gelth!"

"There's rather a lot of them, eh?" Charles comments.

"The bride is open. We descend." the Gelth figure turns into a demonic looking one. I gasp in horror as the color changed from a peaceful blue to a deadly red.

"The Gelth will come through in force."

"You said that you were _few _in number!" Charles exclaims in horror, looking at the sight that was happening before him with wide eyes.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses." the Gelth corrected and the bodies began to rise as the Gelth began to inhabit them.

"Gwyneth..stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you..."

"Mr. Sneed! Get back!" Rose interrupts but it's too late. A corpse grabs Sneed from behind and holds him while one of the Gelth fills his body through Sneed's mouth. The Doctor pulls me and Rose back and Sneed looks up at us with his now blank, dead eyes.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." the Doctor says.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come. March with us." Sneed/Not Sneed said. Sivy jumped out to attack Sneed but I grabbed him before he could do any harm.

"No!" Charles exclaims as more and more corpses advance towards the three of us. I held Sivy close to me, my other arm grasping the Doctor's.

"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead." The corpses/Gelth advanced pushed us back towards a dungeon door.

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back! Now!" I yelled, trying to ignore my headache and dizziness.

"Four more bodies. Make them vessels for the Gelth."

"I-I can't! I'm sorry! It's too much for me! I'm so-" Charles exclaims and runs from a Gelth that screeches and swoops at him, he runs out of the Morgue. I look behind us and open the dungeon and pushed all three of us in. The Doctor slams it shut so we are locked in, momentarily safe. The corpses are clambering to get in the dungeon.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth."

"I trusted you. I pitied you!" the Doctor exclaims.

"We don't want your pity! We want this world and all its flesh." The corpses/Gelth are rattling on the dungeon door, trying to get it open to get to us.

"Not while I'm alive." I said, clutching onto Sivy and the Doctor.

"Then live no more." The Doctor pulls me and Rose back to the wall, flattening ourselves so the Gelth couldn't reach us.

"But we can't die," Rose says, looking at the Doctor and I, "Tell me we can't! Georgie and I haven't been bon yet, it's impossible for us to die! Isn't it?!"

"I'm sorry." the Doctor says, looking between the two of us.

"But it's 1869, how can we die now?" Rose asks nervously.

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought the two of you here." he explained sadly.

"It's not your fault. We wanted to come." I said, giving him a sad smile. Sivy jumped up and down, agreeing in his own way.

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon! In Cardiff!" he exclaimed, obviously horrified at the thought.

"It's not just dying. We'll become one of them." Rose said, looking at the corpses that we trying to break their way into the dungeon.

"We'll go down fighting, yeah?" I asked aloud. Sivy nodded.

"Yeah." the Doctor and Rose answered.

"Together?" I asked.

"Yeah!" they answered and the Doctor linked his hands with both of ours.

"I'm so glad I met you." he told me and I looked up at him with a smile.

"Me too." I said and at that moment, Charles runs back into the room.

"Doctor! Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!" he instructed.

"What're you doing?!" I yelled.

"Turn it all on! Gas the place!" he exclaimed, turning another light off and turning the gas up.

"Brilliant. Gas!" the Doctor exclaims, looking between Rose and I happily.

"What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose asks sarcastically. Sivy nods.

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous!"

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" the Doctor explains happily. The corpses then all decided to turn on Charles instead.

"I hope...oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon. If not immediately." Charles said, eyeing all of the corpses.

"Plenty more!" I yelled, reminding him of all the other gas canisters in the room.

"It's working." Charles says happily as all of the creatures are sucked from the bodies with a scream. The three of us were freed out of the dungeon. The Doctor runs up to Gwyneth, standing in front of her.

"Gwyneth! Send them back! They lied, they're not angels." the Doctor explained.

"Liars." she simply said and I covered my mouth and grasped onto Rose for balance. My headache was getting worse thanks to the gas.

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!"

"Can't breathe." I choked out, sliding slowly down to my knees, Rose still holding onto me.

"Charles get them out." the Doctor instructed and Charles grabs my arm but I shake him off.

"I'm not leaving him!" I snapped and then coughing again.

"They're too strong." Gwyneth says.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose and Georgie's world? All those people-non of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift."

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out." Gwyneth says firmly. He hand goes to her apron pocket and she pulls out a box of matches. Rose lets go of me and rushes forward.

"You can't!" Rose exclaims in horror.

"Leave this place!" Gwyneth instructed. The Doctor grabs Rose's shoulders.

"Rose, you need to get you and Georgie out now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger, now go!" he instructs. Rose and Charles helped me up and lead me out of the Morgue.

"This way!" Charles says, leading Rose and I out of the gas-filled house. Only moments later did the house go up in flames with the Doctor running out of it, safe and sound but not with Gwyneth. Sivy bows his head

"She didn't make it." I said sadly, letting go of Charles' arm and petting Sivy, giving him some form of comfort.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift."

"At such a cost. The poor child." Charles said, looking at the house with a sad look upon his face.

"I did try Rose but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes." the Doctor explained. Rose and I shared a glance of confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked and the pieces of the puzzle fit together.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch." I said quietly and the Doctor nodded. Sivy nudged his head against my neck.

"But she can't have...she spoke to us. She helped us-she saved us. How could she have done that?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you Doctor." Charles said and I rubbed Rose's back in comfort. I knew that Rose was against Gwyneth helping us but if it wasn't for her, none of us would be here right now.

"She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know."

**-DW- **

The four of us made it back to the TARDIS. Sivy was skipping ahead and Charles didn't say anything about him, which I was grateful for because I didn't have the energy to deal with him.

"Right then, Charlie-boy, I've just got to go into my um..shed. Won't be long." the Doctor says and fits the key into the lock. He allows me to go in first.

"Get some sleep alright?" he tells me and I just wave him off.

"C'mon Siv. I'm tired." I said drowsily, my skirts dragging along the floor as I trudged to my room. He followed me and opened the door for me and I flopped onto my bed face first.

"I'll worry about everything...later..."I told Sivy and closed my eyes. He snuggled against my face and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Aliens of London...and it's not just the Doctor

_"The memory of the little girl and her mother that I mentioned before was only the beginning. At the time, I thought that they were dreams because I had lost my family, I was trying to create a new one. Now of course...I know different. But I'm just going to keep it at that the memory was only the beginning of a long list of questions and almost no answers."_

The Doctor, Rose, Sivy (on my shoulder) and I stepped out of the TARDIS after it materialized. Rose walks farther out and the Doctor stays by my side at the door frame. He folds his arms and leans against me and I lean against the door.

"How long have I been gone?" Rose asked, looking around for second and then back at the two of us.

"About 12 hours." the Doctor answers with a laugh. I smile and Rose giggles at the thought.

"Oooh! Right, I won't be long, I'm just gonna see my mum." Rose informed, starting to walk towards the flat the two of them share.

"What exactly are you going to tell her?" I asked with my eyebrows raised, I was curious to hear what kind of excuse Rose could come up with to explain what we had been through.

"I don't know! I've been to the year 5 billion...and only been gone, what, 12 hours?" The Doctor lets out something that sounds like a cross between a snort and a laugh and I give a little chuckle at the sound.

"No, I'll just tell her I've spent the night at Shareens. See you later," she says and begins to walk off and then turning around and looking at the two of us, "Oh-don't you disappear." She warns and we give a laugh.

"I'll keep him here." I promised her and she nods happily with that answer and runs to her flat. The Doctor shuts the door of the TARDIS and we lean against, waiting for Rose to come back. But, waiting like that makes me antsy so I began to walk across the area, kicking an empty bottle as I do so. I stopped when I noticed a sign stapled to a post. It was bent over and crumpled from the wind. I pushed the top part up and began to run towards Rose's flat.

"What's wrong?!" the Doctor yelled, running after me.

"You got the bloody date wrong!" I yelled, opening the door and running up the stairs.

It was a missing person's poster...with Rose's picture on it.

I busted through the front door and ran up to the two Tylers. Jackie, who was hugging her daughter and crying, and Rose who looked baffled at what was going on. Rose looks over at me curiously.

"It's not 12 hours, it's...well it's 12 months. You've been gone a whole year." Rose's eyes goes wide and the Doctor looks over at Rose apologetically. I bit my lip and grabbed Sivy, shoving him up my shirt.

"Sorry." the Doctor lamely apologizes.

**-DW-**

"The hours I've sat here. Days and weeks and months all on my own. I thought you were dead. And where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean? Travelling? That's no sort of answer." Jackie vents. I cringe as Sivy clutches onto my stomach tighter, I couldn't take him out, that would only raise more questions, and quite honestly...Jackie is _really _scary right now. The Doctor and I are standing next to Rose as she sits in a chair, across from a policeman who is listening to the venting Tyler.

"You ask her. She won't tell me! That's all she says. Travelling." she tells the Policeman.

"That's what I was doing." Rose defends, well, quite lamely but how can you explain that you've been traveling through space and time to a policeman and your mother? Let's just say, times like these, I'm glad Esther knows where I am.

"When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another!" Jackie exclaims, pointing backwards towards a room, which I assume is Rose's.

"I mean to phone, I really did, I just...I forgot."

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here? I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you been?" At that point, the Doctor decided to step in and intervene for Rose.

"Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose as my companion." he explained lamely. I bit my lip to keep from laughing out loud at this situation, I think I might have the Doctor take me to go visit Esther after this and see what happens with him and her. That would most certainly be a sight for sore eyes.

"When you say 'companion', is this a sexual relationship?" the policeman inquires, looking between the two of them.

"Oh most certainly..." I began before the Doctor covered my mouth and the both of them protested. I couldn't help it, and if the Doctor wanted to be angry at me, I'll just blame the policeman for asking that question. Jackie advanced dangerously on the Doctor and I stepped back and pulled Sivy off of my stomach and shoved him in my leather jacket pocket, so he could watch what was going to happen next.

"Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charms and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the earth! How old are you then? 40? 45? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?" Jackie demanded and I quickly covered my mouth to cover the smile that was forming. This was just too good to be true.

"I AM a Doctor!"

"Prove it! Stitch this, mate." she snaps and then slaps him right across the face. I snickered into my hand and Rose turned around and rolled her eyes at the reaction her mother had. Oh, I was most certainly not going to let him live this down.

**-DW-**

Rose and I were sitting on top of the wall while the Doctor was leaning against it. Sivy was sitting on my knee, enjoying the view with the rest of us and glad to be out of containment.

"I can't tell her. I can't even begin...she's never going to forgive me. And I missed a year? Was it good?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor. I kept quiet, Rose didn't know about my past and so far, I planned to keep it that way. But the year that she missed was the year of the fire. So I'm not sure how the Doctor was going to answer that. I mentally prayed and hoped that he would lie to her.

"Middling." was his reply, not even looking over at me. 'THANK THE LORD!' my mind cried.

"You're so useless." Rose said angrily. 'NOT TO ME!' my mind argued.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you gonna stay here now?" the Doctor asked, looking at Rose. Sivy crawled over to rose and nudged her stomach, as if he was begging in his own way for her to stay. She smiled and gave him a pat on the head.

"I dunno. I can't do that to her again, though." was her answer, neither a yes nor a no. And that seemed good enough for Sivy because he jumped a couple of times before I picked him up and let him nest himself in my hair.

"Well, if I get a say in something, it's that she's not coming with us." I inputted. The three of us began laughing at the thought of Jackie traveling with us.

"No chance." Rose agreed.

"I don't do families."

"She slapped you!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

"900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother." I bit my lip, thinking about the time when he said that he had never been hit by someone's friend, we should start making a list of things like these.

"Your face."

"It hurt!" the Doctor exclaimed, rubbing his cheek with an offended look on his face. Like I said, I'm never letting him live this down and I don't think Rose is either.

"You're so gay!" the two of us cried, giggling and laughing at him. It become quiet for a few moments until Rose speaks up again.

"When you say 900 years..." she began, looking over at him.

"That's his age." I said, pushing my glasses up my nose and tightening the laces on my boots.

"You're nine hundred years old." She obviously doesn't believe him, which is completely understandable. It's like saying I was two thousand.

"Yeah."

"My mum was right-that is one hell of an age gap," she comments and jumps off the wall, "Every conversation with you, and you Georgie, just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet earth, 'sides you Georgie, who knows they exist." Right on cue, a spacecraft narrowly misses our heads as it falls from the sky and heads for Central London. It smashes into Big Ben, then lands with a splash in the Thames. The three of us just stand there for a moment with our mouths wide open.

"Oh that's not even fair." I said for Rose, who was standing with her mouth just hanging wide open. The Doctor laughs much too gleefully for the situation and pulls the two of us towards the direction of the crash.

**-DW-**

The four of us ran down the streets, Sivy had been shoved in my pocket and was jiggling around as I ran. We stopped seeing as it was blocked off from everyone else and we couldn't get through.

"It's blocked off." the Doctor said in disbelief. I took my glasses off and rubbed my forehead, praying that this forming headache would go away quickly.

"Doctor...something's wrong." I said to him, but he didn't make any acknowledgement that he heard me. I didn't remember this happening at all.

"We're miles from the center. The scene must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down." Rose comments and tries to peer over the large crowd and get a look at what was happening.

"I know, I can't BELIEVE I'm here to see this! This is fantastic!"the Doctor exclaimed, examining the crowd with a happy look on his face. Sivy crawled out of my pocket and onto my shoulder, pulling on my hair, his way of asking if I was alright. I shook my head no and closed my eyes. Neither of them payed any attention to me, still too wrapped up in the action in front of us.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Nope!"

"Did you know why it crashed?"

"Nope!"

"Oh, I'm so glad I've got you." Rose comments, looking back at the scene. I ran away, my headache getting worse and worse. I pushed through the crowd, ignoring the irritated cries and snide comments that people gave me. Finally I came upon Albian Hospital, my head still pounding, I snuck around the back. Aliens might be invading but I remember this day, this is when I went to the hospital with Mrs. Snide, my nanny/governess. She died a month after I went to school, let's just say that her funeral was MUCH smaller than my family's.

"Mam. I really don't want to be here. Can't we please go?" a young voice asked, a voice I was all too familiar with.

"Hush child." I forgot how crabby she could be. Sivy and I craned over the corner looking at the back of a young girl with messy red hair and an old woman with white hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Miss Bond? Mrs. Snide?" a young doctor asked. The younger me clutched onto the doll that my brother had made me for the last Christmas that we had as a family. The doll had red yarn for hair, a blue dress and black shoes. I should make the Doctor go back to my time so I can grab that. I really do miss her. It was the only thing that I had with me when I left, besides the clothes that I had on. The doctor introduced himself and led us into the room where the bodies where. I slid down to my bottom and looked at my boots.

"Should I even be here?" I asked Sivy and he shrugged.

"Georgina!" Mrs. Snide's voice snapped and my ears perked up and I was almost tempted to answer. But then I remembered where I was and what was going on. I stayed quiet and got back on my feet, deciding to go find the Doctor and Rose. As I turned to go down the hall something ran into me, sending me down on my back from the impact.

"Oh I'm sorry! But I have to hide!" my young voice said and I looked up and saw young me scramble to her, or my, feet and hide behind a cart. I quickly got to my own feet and shoved Sivy in my pocket as I heard the familiar 'click-clack' of Mrs. Snide's two inch black heels that she wore. I tried to look for a hiding spot but she came in view before I could hide.

"Who are you?" she demanded and I froze, to this day she still terrifies me.

"Um...I'm um..." I stuttered, trying to think of a name to give her.

"Stop stuttering child! Tell me your name!" she snapped and I flinched. I quickly apologized.

"My name is...Cassandra Tyler." I said, saying the first thing that popped into my head. I mentally smacked myself, why did I choose Cassandra's name?

"Well Miss Tyler, have you seen a young girl with red hair in a green dress, a white turtle neck, and those God awful...converse." she sneered at the shoes. I remember that the converse were my way of rebelling against her. She wanted me to wear the same shoes that she did and she always got my shoe size wrong, so they were ALWAYS too small.

"No mam. But you'll be the first person I got to if I see her." I informed her with a forced polite smile.

"Thank you. " she replied and turned and walked away. I watched her walk down the hall and out of the hospital, her heels clicking along the way.

"Is she gone?" young me asked.

"Yeah. She's gone." I told me, or her, as she, or I, got on my, or her, feet and went to check. She, you know what I'm just going to say I, smiled with satisfaction.

"Good. She's an evil witch. Thank you for sending her away. My name's Georgie Bond. What's yours?" I introduced and put my left hand out, seeing as how the other one was holding the doll tightly.

"Cassandra Tyler." I said, looking at the hand and then shaking it warily, as if I expected me to attack me. Good Lord I'm getting a headache.

"No it's not. You obviously lied to Mrs. Snide to send her away. So what's your real name?" I stated like the genius eight-year-old I was. I bit my lip, trying to think of a way to get out of this without causing some sort of time explosion or whatever.

"Just call me Gina." I said finally and I, I think I might switch back to referring younger me as a completely different person, looked at me with raised eyebrows and then crossing her arms.

"That's all I'm giving you so don't give me that look." I stated, crossing my arms and then uncrossing them.

"Are you hear because of the alien they found?" Georgie asked me, still looking at me with the same 'I don't believe you' look.

"Uh, sure. Listen, I've got to go find my friends. So stay out of trouble." I said and began walking away and my phone began to buzz. I went to my pocket and Sivy handed me my phone.

"Thanks." I whispered and looked at who was calling and saw a little picture of the TARDIS there, with the caller ID saying it was the TARDIS. I looked around and found that Georgie had disappeared so I answered.

"Um...hello?" I answered, walking down the hall.

"Georgie! Where are you?" the Doctor said and I pulled the phone away from my ear and then put it back.

"You have a phone?" I asked, keeping an eye out for anyone that could possibly question what I was doing here and throw me out or even get arrested.

"Course I do! Now, important question, where are you?" he said and I grabbed a lab coat that was hanging and quickly put it on, hoping that it would help me blend in.

"Albian Hospital. Where are you and Rose?" I asked, glancing around and quickly turning my back when two doctors came walking by. They didn't stop to question.

"Ah good! Go down the hall and into the storage closet. The TARDIS is there." he instructed and hung up. I sighed and turned around and came in contact with younger me again.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" I exclaimed, holding my stomach. I pulled Sivy out of my pocket and he jumped up and down in anger.

"I'm sorry it's her fault!" I exclaimed and pointed at Georgie. He stood on his hind legs and crossed four of his legs.

"What is that?!" Georgie exclaimed excitedly. Sivy and I ignored her.

"I'm sorry. Alright? How about I...well what do you want?" I asked before the idea came to me.

"A voice! I'll have the Doctor give you a voice. That sound good?" I asked and Sivy jumped up and down with glee. Georgie kept asking different questions, trying to get my attention, which I wasn't giving and was about ready to tell her to hush until a scream came from down the hall.

"What was that?" Georgie asked but I didn't answer. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down to where the scream came from. The two of us skidded to a stop when we noticed a woman in a lab, who was wearing a lab coat similar to mine, and cowering.

"It's alive!" she cried in horror. I looked around, seeing the Doctor running down the hall, leading a group of soldiers.

"Oh great." I whispered and Sivy crawled onto my head.

"Who's Schnozie?" Georgie asked me pointing at the Doctor. I looked at younger me. The Doctor and the men stop. The Doctor turned around and gave an order and the soldiers just stood there. The Doctor came in between me and younger me and held the female Doctor's hand.

"My God-it's still alive." she whispered, horrified with what she had seen. I look at the soldiers and poked the Doctor, pointing at them.

"Do it!" he snapped and they ran off. He looks at me with an exasperated look. And then looks at Georgie and back to the female doctor and then back at Georgie with a startled look.

"I'll explain later." I whispered, bringing his attention back to the terrified woman.

"I swear it was dead."

"It could've been in a coma." Georgie supplied.

"Good job Georgie. But what does it look like?" the Doctor demands the frantic woman, who has blood leaking out from under her hairline. The three of us turned around when a slight sound came from behind us.

"It's still here." I whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear but to not scare away the alien that was hiding. The Doctor grabs mine and Georgie's hand and pulls us up. I beckon a soldier into the room and we walked quietly, looking for the source that made the sound. I let go of his hand and got down on my hands and knees. I peered around the side of the desk, coming face to face with a pig. I smiled gently.

"Hello." I tell him, or her I'm not a hundred percent sure, but it squealed in terror and ran across the room. The soldier that came in with us readied his gun.

"Don't shoot!" Georgie cried. I push my way through to get out to the corridor but was too late. A soldier had shot the poor terrified pig.

"What did you do that for?! It was scared!" I yelled. The soldier looks alarmed as he looks between the pig and I. I knelt down and stroked his head, offering him some form of comfort as he died.

"It was scared." I whispered sadly.

**-DW-**

The Doctor, Dr. Sato (the female doctor), me (Sivy still curled up in my hair), and Georgie (grasping my hand as tight as she could) stood over the pig's body.

"I just assumed that's what alien's look like. But you're saying it's an ordinary pig? From Earth?" Dr. Sato confirmed, looking at the Doctor.

"More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat and gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now, someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on...then they strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke." the Doctor explains in a distasteful tone. I looked down at Georgie, who was soaking up every word that the Doctor spoke. Dr. Sato begins to talk again but while she's talking, I pull Georgie with me to go find the TARDIS so we could take her back to Mrs. Snide. The Doctor followed us.

"Where are we going?" she asked me, I could hear the tone of excitement in her voice. I didn't answer, my head was hurting too much. New memories were replacing my old ones, I could remember being with a beautiful, young me thought I was beautiful?, girl, a magical man and spider on what was supposed to be one of the saddest days of my life.

"Listen Georgie, I'm just going to steal your friend for a second. Mind waiting?" The Doctor asked. He didn't wait for an answer, grabbing me by the hand and dragging us far enough so younger me couldn't overhear our conversation.

"What did you do?!" he whispered.

"I haven't done anything! We ran into each other!" I defended. Sivy jumped up and down on my head. The Doctor looked at him and nodded, as if he could understand him, which I'm sure he can.

"Alright. Let's just get you back where you belong." he said after Sivy had stopped jumping. I took off the lab coat I was wearing and threw it aside, following the Doctor back to Georgie and the TARDIS.

"Please don't take me back to Mrs. Snide! She's horrible and evil! Please don't take me back sir!" Georgie pleaded as we opened the supply closet. The Doctor looked down at her and I could tell he was fighting to tell her no because she was using the sad puppy eyes trick. I opened the TARDIS with a chuckle.

"Maybe not yet Doctor?" I asked.

"Maybe...not quite yet." he agreed.

**-DW- **

Georgie stood between the Doctor and I as we looked at a computer screen. Rose comes barging in and Georgie looks at her with wide eyes.

"Alright, so I lied! I went and had a look, but the whole crash landing's a fake-I thought so, it's just too perfect. I mean, 'hitting Big Ben' come on, so I thought let's go and have a look-" he began to explain to the blonde. Georgie hid behind me as Rose came up to the group of us.

"My mum's here." Rose interrupted. I bit my lip as Mickey and Jackie enter the TARDIS. Georgie clutches onto my jacket.

"Oh, that's JUST what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic!" the Doctor warned Rose.

"You ruined my life Doctor," The Doctor spins smoothly around to face Rose's boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend I'm not a hundred percent sure, "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you."

"See what I mean? Domestic." I leaned over and smacked his arm and he glared at me. Which I did back. We turned back to face the computer screen, Georgie squeezed back in between the two of us.

"I bet you don't even remember my name!"

"Ricky." I rolled my eyes. Sivy came running in from our room and jumped onto the control panel. He scurried over to the three of us and sat on top of the computer screen.

"It's Mickey." he corrected.

"No, it's Ricky." the Doctor argued.

"I think that he knows his own name." I said, defending the poor boy.

"You THINK you know your own name? How stupid are you?" I completely forgot that Jackie was in here because after hearing us bicker and looking around the TARIDS, she ran back outside.

" Mum don't! Don't go anywhere and don't start a fight!" she yells at the Doctor and Mickey. The three of us, the Doctor, Georgie and I, turned back around towards the monitor. Rose runs back in the TARDIS and up to us.

"That was a REAL spaceship?" Rose asked us, looking between the Doctor and I, and then down at Georgie. "Hey...aren't you..."

"Yep!" I quickly interrupted and grabbed Georgie by the back of her dress and pushed her behind me. Rose looked at me strangely but decided to drop whatever she was originally going to say and looked at the Doctor.

"So, it's all a pack of lies? What is it then, are they invading?" Rose asks. Mickey comes over and stands on his tip-toes and peers at the screen over the Doctor and Rose's shoulders. I tugged Rose's sleeve and made her move over a bit so Mickey could see.

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert."Mickey states. The Doctor looks at the man with an impressed look on his face.

"Good point! So what're they up too?"

**-DW- **

I made Sivy keep Georgie company while I helped the Doctor, seeing as he was currently wedged under the consul. Mickey comes over and peers at the Doctor. I hand the Doctor a miniature sledgehammer.

"So, what're you doing down there?" he asked. The Doctor handed me back the sledgehammer and put his sonic screwdriver back in his mouth,.

"Ricky." he muffled out. I rolled my eyes.

"Mickey." the boy automatically corrected. The Doctor takes the sonic screwdriver out of his mouth and handed it to me.

"Ricky," he repeated, "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?" I sighed and looked over at Georgie and Sivy, Rose had joined the them and was teaching Georgie a hand game.

"I suppose not..." Mickey trailed off.

"Shut it then. Screwdriver please." he held out his hand. I gave it to him and shot an apologetic smile towards Mickey, who smiled at me but gave the evil eye to the Doctor. He went over to join Rose and Georgie.

"You don't have to be rude to him." I muttered and the Doctor looked at me.

"He's an idiot!" He argued.

"Isn't everyone an idiot to you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. The Doctor stuck his sonic screwdriver in his mouth and muttered something.

"What did you say?" I asked. He quickly took it out of his mouth and sparks flew from the wires he connected. I flinched and covered my eyes.

"Got it! Haha!" he cried and jumped to his feet. He pulled me up on mine and pulls me toward the computer screen. Rose and Georgie, with Sivy in her hair, ran over to the two of us.

"Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve house so we can follow the flight of the spaceship, here we go...hold on," he smacks the computer screen and an image comes up fuzzy at first, "Come on," I sigh and whack the screen and it instantly becomes clearer, "Thanks. That's the spaceship on it's way to Earth...see? Except..hold on...see, the spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

"What does that mean?" Georgie asked, looking up at the Doctor with admiration in her eyes. My own eyes went wide as I remembered what she was thinking currently, she thought he was amazing and...handsome? Oh lordy, I need to teach younger me a thing or two.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place-it went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing." I said. The Doctor begins to work on something else, everyone else's signal to go away so he could concentrate.

"Can I talk to you?" Rose asked me quietly. I nodded, we went over towards the entrance of the TARDIS. I looked over at Georgie, who was now trying to teach Mickey the hand game that Rose taught her but the poor boy looked confused and lost.

"That's Georgie Bond." she said and nodded towards her. I crossed my arms and nodded.

"That's _your _name. Is she...you? Cause I know you're from the future, so is she you...now?" Rose asked. I bit my lip and nodded slowly.

"The Doctor lied...when he said that the year you missed was middling. It was when my home burned down, taking my family with them." I said quietly, blinking away the tears that were starting to form. Rose obviously noticed and pulled me into a hug.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked, making the two of us look over. Georgie was holding her doll and Sivy, while Mickey was using her head as an armrest. The Doctor was flipping through the different television channels. I wiped away the tears and smiled at Rose, who gave me an encouraging smile back. We went up and joined the three of them.

"All the basic packages." the Doctor replied, still flipping through the channels.

"You get the sports channels?'  
"Yes, I get the football," he says exasperatedly looking over at Mickey and then back at the screen, "Hold on, I know that bloke."

"It is looking likely that the government is bringing in alien specialists-those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space." the reporter said.

"UNIT! United Nations Intelligence Task force-good people."

"How do you know them?" Georgie asks, looking over at him.

"Cos he worked for them," Mickey answered, pointing at the Doctor and getting off Georgie's head, "Yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet..and in the history books, and there's his fame. Followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice. Good boy Ricky." the Doctor murmured, paying attention to the reporter.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" I asked as Georgie sneezed. Sivy jumped at the sudden action.

"Bless you, but they wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out the mix. I'm going undercover...and eh, better keep the TARDIS out of site. Ricky! You've got a car-you could do some driving." The Doctor grabs my and Georgie's hand and walks towards the TARDIS door.

"Where to?!" Mickey exclaimed.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship." The three of us, with Rose close behind us, stepped out of the TARDIS and was greeted by a searchlight in our faces. I used my free hand to cover my eyes.

"Do not move!" Police cars and soldiers surround us, pointing their guns at us, covering any chance of an escape. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Mickey made a run for it and I sigh in relief, at least someone is safe. I turn when I hear Jackie let out a 'NO!', two soldiers restrain the older Tyler from going to us. The four of us are standing in the middle of the searchlight, Rose and Georgie looking confused, while I'm irritated.

"Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!" the loudspeaker said. I quickly stole Sivy from Georgie and place him in my pocket. We all raise our hands. Georgie grinned at me but I didn't say anything, because I was mentally frowning at the memories.

"Take me to your leader!" the Doctor cried happily and I leaned over and smacked him against the head.

**-DW-**

Rose allows Georgie to crawl in first and sit next to me while she quickly follows. The door is shut behind her and the car starts to drive off.

"This is a bit posh. If I knew it was gonna be like this-being arrested-I'd have done it years ago." Rose comments, looking around the car.

"I don't think we're being arrested." I commented as I looked out the window at the scenery passing by, we were heading the wrong way to the police station.

"We're being escorted!" the Doctor cries with glee.

"Where to?" Georgie asked, leaning across Rose to look outside.

Where'd you think? Downing Street!" the Doctor laughed. The rest of us looked at each other before joining in with the Doctor's laughter.

"You're kidding!" I giggled.

"I'm not!" he exclaimed.

"10 Downing Street?" Rose confirmed with a laugh.

"That's the one!" the Doctor cries with a laugh. Rose laughs gleefully.

"Oh, my God! We're going to 10 Downing Street?" Rose slaps my arm and I snicker at her action.

"How come?" Georgie asked, looking over at the Doctor.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right," "Hey you got his name right!" The Doctor glared at me and I apologized and allowed him to carry on. "Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh-noticed."

"Now they need you?" Rose asked, the conversation now serious.

"Like it said on the news-they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" The Doctor grins at the three of us, as if we're supposed to know the answer. We share a glance before Georgie speaks.

"Patrick Moore?" she asks uncertainly.

"Apart from him!"  
"Ah, don't you just love it..." I said with a grin, catching on to what he was saying.

"I'm telling you, Llyod George-he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?" the Doctor asks, the question mostly directed at Rose.

"How should I know? I missed a year." The car comes to a stop and the door is opened for us. The Doctor gets out first, with me following closely behind because I was afraid of what would happen. The Doctor waves at the paparazzi, grinning like a maniac before I pull him inside. Rose, holding Georgie's hand follows us.

**-DW-**

The four of us were standing among the crowd of people in Downing Street, I had an arm around Georgie, keeping her close to me. Sivy was watching everything from my pocket. A man walks in to the middle and gathers everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way to the right and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times." he informs and everyone begins to move towards the door. The man approaches to four of us and hands an ID card to the Doctor.

"Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, but your companions don't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without them." He informs the man and loops the ID card around his neck.

"Your the code nine, not them." An older woman comes up close to Georgie and I, Sivy sneaks back into my pocket.

"I'm sorry Doctor...it's the Doctor, isn't it? They'll have to stay outside."

"They're staying with me." he argued and Rose and I shared a glance. We could tell that this was going to get ugly quick if they Doctor didn't get his way.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact."

"It's alright, you go." I told him, to stop an argument from happening. The older woman that was near Georgie and I went over to the man and stood by his shoulder.

"Excuse me? Are you the Doctor?" she asks him. The man she was standing by gives her an exasperated look.

"Not now, we're busy, can't you go home?" he asks her, obviously irritated with the woman.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asks the three of us.

"Yes, they're the experts, you should hear what they've got to say." Rose tells him.

"I s'pose so. Don't get into any trouble." The Doctor follows the other experts into the room.

"I just need a word in private." the old woman tells the man.

"You haven't got clearance, now leave it!" he snaps and grabs me by the arm. "I'm going to have to leave you with security." He starts to drag me away and I can tell that Rose was getting ready to argue with the man but the old woman stepped in.

"It's alright. I'll look after them. Let me be of some use." she offers and the man lets go of my arm and walks off. "Walk with me. Just keep walking..." she tells the three of us and we follow her, confused on why she was asking such a request. We walk past the guards at the door.

"That's right...don't look round! Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." she introduces and shows us her ID card. We walk into a corridor and she turns to us, looking upset and distressed.

"This friend of yours...he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Georgie asks tentatively. Harriet breaks into tears, leaving the three of us standing there, unsure of what to do. Until Rose attempts to comfort her by taking her arm.

**-DW- **

Harriet shows us a body suit in the cabinet room.

"They turned the body into a suit! A disguise for the thing inside!" she burst into tears again.

"It's alright! I believe you. It's...it's alien. They must have some SERIOUS technology behind this...if we could find it...we could use it." Rose says as I begin to rummage around the room with Georgie. She runs over to a cupboard and opens it, screaming when the body of the Prime Minister falls out. I ran over and pulled her back.

"Oh, my God! Is that-?" Rose begins to ask before the man from before enters the room.

"Harriet, for God's sake! This had gone beyond a joke-you cannot just wander," he begins to scold before he notices the body of the Prime Minister on the floor, "Oh my God! That's the Prime Minister!"

"Ohhh!" a female voice says with a deranged excitement tone. We all turned to see a heavy set woman enter the cabinet room.

"Has someone been naughty?" she teased. We all looked at her and she shut the door behind her. I quickly pulled Georgie behind me and allowed Sivy to come out and sit on my right shoulder, just to be safe.

"That's impossible! He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away!" he exclaimed and I sighed. Honestly, people will believe anything during a time of crisis.

"And who told you that? Hmm?" she asks and walks up to him.

"You." I said with a sigh.

"Me." She agreed and stokes the hair from her forehead. She reveals a zipper on her forehead and begins to unzip it. Slowly revealing a giant ugly alien inside. I breathed slowly as Sivy clung himself onto my neck. None of us bothered to move, too scared I guess. The woman/green alien thing grabbed the man by the neck and pins him to the wall. He begins to shout as she strangles him to death.

"Go!" I cry and push what was left of us to the back, an attempt to save us. We all stood against the wall as she edged towards us.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven World War Three, well almost

The giant green female green thing threw the poor, now dead, secretary to the side and began to edge closer and closer to us. Georgie grasps tightly onto my hand and buried her face in my arm. I soothed her by stroking her hair. Suddenly the female creature was covered in what looked like some kind of electricity. I didn't waste any time in running out of the room, still gripping tightly onto Georgie's hand. Rose and Harriet follow me and we run into a corridor.

"No wait!" Harriet calls and we all stop, wondering what could possibly be important at this time. "They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!"

"That thing is still in there!" I tried to remind her but Harriet turns around and runs back in the direction of the cabinet room. I follow her, still holding Georgie's hand but quickly change direction when the female thing came bursting out of the room. Now free of the electricity that trapped her not moments ago.

"Go! Come on!" I yell as we ran. Rose opens a door for us and quickly closes it behind her as we enter in. We run across the hallway and the thing barges through the door. Harriet opens the door to another room and we quickly run inside. I quickly lock the door, hoping to buy us some time. But it's clear that the door I locked is the only way in or out.

"Hide!" Harriet cries and none of us bother to argue with how dumb of an idea that is. I pull Georgie underneath a desk with me and cover her mouth. I breathe through my nose, mostly because Sivy is cutting off any air through my throat and I don't want to be found by those things.

"Oh, such fun! Little human children...where are you? Sweet little humeykins...come to me...let me kiss you better," the thing playfully coos, as if we were her pets. Georgie lets out a whimper and I put a finger to my lips, "Kiss you with my big, green lips." she hisses.

"My brothers." she greets as I hear more things enter and see the shadows. I pry Sivy off my neck and whisper for him to use one of his legs as an extendable camera for us to see.

"Happy hunting?" one of them asks the female.

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink."  
"Sweat...and fear." Georgie whimpers again and I press my hand tighter on her mouth.

"I can smell an old girl...stale bird...brittle bones." One describes. I pulled Sivy's camera back and set him on my shoulder.

"Stay here." I mouth to Georgie, slowly removing my hand and crawling out from underneath the desk. She nods.

"And three ripe youngsters. Two of them all hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before they snap." I jump to my feet when I hear Rose scream. Harriet jumps out of her own hiding spot, holding up a to try and stop them.

"NO! Take me first! Take me!" she cries.

"Nah! Why would ya want her!? Come and get me you ugly blobs!" I cry, holding out my arms as an invitation for them to dare so. At that moment, the Doctor bursts in with a fire extinguisher. I quickly grab Georgie's hand and run over to him as he sprayed the creatures.

"Out! With me!" Rose pulls the curtains over one of the alien's head and joins me and Georgie behind the Doctor. Harriet runs over too and the Doctor looks at her strangely.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks her.

"Harriet Jones-MP for Flydale North."  
"Nice to meet you." he says with a quick nod.

"Likewise." she answers and the Doctor blasts the fire extinguisher again. We all run for it once the aliens are distracted from trying to get the stuff off their faces. We reach the upstairs corridor, where the cabinet room was.

"We need to get to the cabinet room!" I tell him, still holding onto Georgie's hand. I doubt I could let go if I wanted to, she had a tight grip.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there! They give instructions on aliens." Harriet informs.

"Harriet Jones-I like you." the Doctor tells her with a grin.

"And I like you too." We run into the cabinet room, with the aliens hot on our tails. We all stood in the adjoining room and the Doctor quickly picks up a bottle of brandy and pulls out his sonic screwdriver. He holds it to the bottle.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off." he warns and the aliens hesitate.

"Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?" the Doctor asks, looking at the group for answers.

_I rub my forehead as I watched Hephsta, the young girl for my dreams, with an older man at a table. A board sat in front of them, reminding me of checkers. The squares on the board were black and red but the pieces were shaped differently. The image reminded me of when my father had taught me how to play checkers. Someone knocked on the door and I could hear the old man sigh, as if he didn't want to hear that sound._

_ "Come in!" the man yelled, picking up a tall and skinny black piece and jumped over a clear red oval one. A young man, dressed in what looked like a guard uniform, entered._

_ "What is it Veus?" the older man asked, watching the girl make her move._

_ "We caught some members of the Slitheen on the border sir. They're currently in custody." he informed. The older man sighed and looked at Hephsta._

_ "It's okay Daddy. We can pause the game until you get back." she said with a smile. Her father grabbed her right hand and kissed it. He rose from his seat and followed Veus out of the room._

"You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government-what for? Invasion?" the Doctor says, bringing me out of my thoughts. He held the bottle of brandy out threateningly.

"Why would we invade this God forsaken rock?" one asked.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here-what is it?" the Doctor demanded. I let go of Georgie's hand, she ran off by Rose and Harriet, and I went and stood by the Doctor.

"That's not their species." I whispered to him. He looked at me, baffled about my comment, and back at the Slitheen.

"She is right. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen at your service."

"Geez that's a mouth full." "So, you're family."

"It's a family business." Jocrassa explained. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Then you're out to make a profit. I get that part. How can you do that on a 'God forsaken rock'?" I asked. It remained quiet for a moment.

"Ahh..excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability...?"

"Is that what he said?" I asked nervously, knowing that the Doctor's lie had been caught.

"You're making it up!"

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." the Doctor holds it behind him, offering it to the older woman.

"Pass it to the left first." she tells him. He apologizes and hands it to Rose. She takes it from him and gives him a quick thanks.

"Now we can end this hunt...with a slaughter." The Slitheen began to flex their claws, as if showing them off. The Doctor folded his arms.

"Don't you think we should run?" Georgie asked Rose, pulling on her sleeve while the rest of us watched the Slitheen shuffle forward.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the cabinet room-if they cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain." the Doctor informs, flipping a switch near the door. Every entrance/exit was immediately blocked by metal shutters. The Doctor turns around.

"End of lesson," he says with a smile, "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining in every single wall. They'll never get in."

"And how do we get out?" Rose asks, an awkward pause filling the room.

"Ah." I said with a nod.

**-DW- **

"What was his name?" the Doctor asked me as we dragged the body of the man that the female Slitheen had killed into a cupboard.

"Him?" I asked, nodding at the body. The Doctor nods. I shrugged and we sat the body down. The Doctor crosses his hands over his body.

"Sorry," he apologizes and grabs my hand, we walk back into the room, "Right, what have we got? Any terminals? Anything?"

"No. The place is antique. What I don't get, is when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Rose asked.

"He's too slims-they're big old beasts, they need to fit inside big humans." I answered, glancing over Harriet's shoulder and looking at the Protocols.

"But the Slitheen are about 8 feet, how do they squeeze inside?" Georgie asked, jumping up onto the table and crossing her legs.

"That's the device around their necks-compression field-literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange." the Doctor explained and I sighed dramatically.

"Wish I had a compression field, I could fit a size smaller." I stated in a dramatic tone, causing Rose to snort but quickly cover her mouth when she saw the look that Harriet was giving her and I.

"Excuse me, people are dead, this is not the time for making jokes."

"Sorry..you get used to this stuff when you're friends with him." she says, indicating the Doctor, who had let go off my hand and was scanning the walls with his sonic screwdriver.

"Well, that's a strange friendship." she states.

"Harriet Jones-I've heard that name before-Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" he asked, looking at her and then me. I knew the answer, I was just curious to see how long it would take for the Doctor to figure it out. I rarely get moments like these.

"Huh! Hardly."  
"Rings a bell, Harriet Jones..." he says, looking like he was struggling to remember who she was.

"Lifelong back bencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now-the protocols are redundant, they list the people who can help and they're all dead downstairs." she explains sadly. Sivy crawled down my arm and into my pocket.

"Need to charge for a bit?" I asked him turning my back to the three of them, knowing that if he got overworked in dangerous situations it could wear him out. He nodded.

"Sleep tight." I told him and shut him down and turning his power charge on.

"Hasn't it got like, defense codes and things? Can we just launch a nuclear bomb at 'em?" Rose asked, making gestures of launching something. Harriet and Georgie stare at her.

"You're a very violent young woman..." Harriet says, eyeing her as if Rose was going to attack her at any moment. Georgie clutched her doll tighter.

"I'm serious! We could!" Rose defends.

"Well, there's nothing in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations." Harriet states and my ears prick up at her statement. I turn around and walk over to her. The Doctor stops scanning the mantelpiece with his sonic screwdriver.

"Say that again." I tell her.

"What, about the codes?" she asks, confused about why I would want to know that.

"Anything. All of it." the Doctor tells her.

"Um, well...the British Isles can't gain accesses to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN." Harriet explains and Rose snorts.

"Like that's ever stopped them."

"Exactly, given out past record-I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN." I put a hand to my mouth, deep in thought. The Doctor looked the same.

"Is it important?" Harriet asked, looking between the two of us.

"Everything's important." we say at the same time and go back to our thoughts.

"If only we knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me, I'm saying 'Slitheen' as if it's normal."

"What do they want though?" Georgie asked, bringing herself into the conversation.

"Well, it's just one family so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen world...they're out to make money, which means they want to use something, something here on Earth...some kind of asset." the Doctor said, pacing slightly.

"Like what? Gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet asks and I look over at her.

"You're very good at this." I say.

"Thank you." she says, pleased with herself.

"Harriet Jones-why do I know that name?" the Doctor asks himself, going back to his previous thoughts. Rose and my phone's go off. I pull mine out and turn back around. Esther's picture showed up on the caller ID. I quickly answer.

"I'm sorry but you've got terrible timing." I whisper loudly.

"Well, what have you done!?" she demanded, I assume she was having her memories replaced.

"Can't really talk right now. Call you later." I whispered quickly, pulling my phone away from my ear.

"GEORGINA!" she yells as I hang up.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." Rose comments and hands the Doctor her phone.

**-DW-**

"Is she alright, though? Don't put her on, just tell me." Rose tells Mickey as she talks to him on her mobile. I sat behind Georgie, braiding her hair. The Doctor snatches Rose's phone from her.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." he demands. I roll my eyes at the purposeful mispronunciation of his name.

"Mickey the Idiot-I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but eh-I need you." He says after a moment. Rose smiles widely. The Doctor gets to work on connecting the mobile to a speaker. Once he does, he asks Mickey to repeat what he said before.

"It's asking for the password." Mickey tells us.

"Buffalo-two Fs, one L." the Doctor tells him. I finish with Georgie's braid and we scoot over to join the group.

"So, what's the website?" I head Jackie ask in the background.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark." he tells her.

"Mickey, you were born in the dark." the Doctor informs him in a snide tone. I smack him upside the head.

"Oh, leave him alone." Rose defends.

"Thank you. Password again." Mickey said.

"Just repeat it, every time." the Doctor says and walks away, becoming buried in his thought again.

"Big Ben-why did the Slitheen hit Big Ben?" he asks aloud.

"You said to gather the experts-to kill them." Harriet states. Georgie nods.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash land in the middle of London." I stated, the Doctor pointed at me, his way of saying that I was right.

"The Slitheen were hiding-and then they put the entire planet on red alert, what would they do that for?" Rose asks.

"Oh, listen to her." Jackie says.

"At least I'm trying!" Rose defends.

"Well, I've got a questions if you don't mind. Because since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter's disappeared off the face of the Earth." Both sides of the conversation had gone quiet.

"I told you what happened." Rose says quietly, but loud enough for her mother to hear her.

"I'm talking to him. 'Cause I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it. And maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this-is my daughter safe?" she demands. For some reason, the Doctor looks at me, as if she was talking about me.

"I'm fine." Rose tells her but Jackie doesn't acknowledge the statement that her daughter says.

"Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?" the Doctor looks over at Rose, who looks back at him. I put an arm around Georgie.

"I can at least keep you safe." I whispered.

"Well, what's the answer?" Nobody answers, because I think there was an answer to the question but it wasn't the answer that Jackie wanted to hear.

"We're in." Mickey says, bringing everyone out of the moment. The Doctor seizes the opportunity to avoid the question and runs around the table.

"Right then-on the left, there's a tab-an icon-little concentric circles-click on that." He instructs.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush, let me work out what it's saying." Everyone went quiet as the Doctor leaned closer to the speaker.

"He'll have to answer me one day." Jackie comments and Mickey hushes her. Georgie frowns at the transmission.

"It's some sort of message." she says and the Doctor and I look at her. I listen to the transmission, and for some reason, I could understand what it was saying. Maybe it had to do with the TARDIS, but I should only be able to understand that, not younger me.

"What's it say?" Rose asks, even though we all wanted to know how Georgie knew the message but there were more important matters at the moment.

"Don't know-it's on a loop, keeps repeating." the Doctor answers. On Mickey's end, his doorbell rings.

"Hush!" the Doctor snaps.

"That's not me. Go and see who that is." Mickey says, the second statement directed at Jackie.

"It's three o'clock in the morning." she replies.

"Well go and tell them that." Mickey retorted. There's a bit of shuffling and the only sound that comes is the transmission.

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" the Doctor asks aloud. It's quiet for a moment until there's a loud bang on Mickey's end.

"It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slickeen!" she yells. Rose's eyes go wide.

"They've found us."

"Mickey, I need that signal." the Doctor tells him. Rose pushes past him.

"Never mind the signal, mum just get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose demands.

"We can't, it's by the front door." It's quiet for a moment, whether it was because of the action that was going on or because of the current situation, I wasn't sure. Georgie crawled into my lap and buried her head in my chest. I wrap my arms around her and shush her silent cries.

"Oh, my God. It's unmasking. It's gonna kill us."

"There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!" Harriet exclaims, looking at the Doctor for help.

"I'm trying!" he exclaims.

"I'll take it on, Jackie. You just run. Don't look back. Just run." we hear Mickey tell Rose's mother, and coincidentally there's no argument from her, at least none that we can hear. I pull Georgie off me and she wraps her arms around her legs. I join the three adults. I jump at the sound of the Slitheen smashing the door in.

"That's my mother." Rose states. The Doctor is quiet for a moment.

"Right! If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from-which planet. So, judging by their face and shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!" he demands, walking up to the front of the room and leaning against two chairs, putting his hands on both. The three of us quickly follow him and I rack my brain for any information.

"They're green." Rose says, stating the most obvious bit.

"Yep, narrows it down." he says, still looking ahead.

"Good sense of smell!" I threw in.

"Narrows it down."

"They can smell adrenaline." I added.

"Narrows it down."

"The compression technology." Harriet says.

"The spaceship in the Thames-you said slipstream engine?" Rose says, unsure of what he actually said because he tends to ramble when he gets excited.

"Narrows it down."

"It's getting in!" Mickey warns.

"Oh! They hunt like it's a ritual." Rose adds.

"Narrows it down."  
"Wait a minute! Did you notice, when they fart-if you'll pardon the word-it doesn't just smell like a fart-if you'll pardon the word-it's something else, what is it, it's more like uh...um..." Harriet says, drifting off, trying to think of the word.

"Bad breath!" I yelled happily.

"That's it!" Harriet agrees, pointing at me.

"Calcium decay! Now that narrows it down!" the Doctor cries, happy with this bit of information to save Mickey and Jackie.

"We're getting there, mum!" Rose yells at the speaker.

"Too late!" Mickey yells.

"Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else-hyphenated sodium-yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorious!" the Doctor yells happily.

"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter." Mickey says sarcastically.

"Get into the kitchen!" the Doctor demands and we can hear them run in and slam the door shut.

"My God, it's going to rip us apart!" Jackie cries.

"Calcium, recombined with compression field-ascetic acid..." the Doctor begins before I catch on to what he's saying. "Vinegar!" I interrupt.

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet exclaims.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?" the Doctor asks.

"How should I know!?" Mickey exclaims.

"It's your kitchen." I said.

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf." Rose answers for us and I looked over at her. She looked back and mouthed 'what?' I just shrugged.

"Give it here, what do you need?" Jackie asks.

"Anything with vinegar!" I tell her and we hear some rummaging.

"Gherkins! Yeah! Pickled onion! Pickled eggs!" she lists.

"You kiss this man?" the Doctor and I ask Rose and she just waves us off. No one says anything, the four of us listening to Mickey and Jackie's end. We all let out a sigh of relief when there was a bang.

"Hannibal?" Rose questions.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulder with vinegar." Harriet explains. Rose and Georgie nod.

"Oh. Well, there you go then." Rose says and we, excluding Georgie I refused to let her drink, raise our glasses in a toast and drink.

"Phew!" Rose lets out.

**-DW-**

"Listen to this." Mickey tells us, cutting off Jackie.

We all crowded around the speaker phone, listening to what the news report said.

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within 45 seconds."

"What?" the Doctor questions, raising his eyebrows.

"Our technicians can-baffle-the alien probes. But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations-pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because...from this moment on...it is my solemn duty to inform you...planet Earth is at war." I frowned at that.

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it." I said, taking off my glasses and cleaning them.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked aloud, not directing the question to any particular person.

"They did last time." Georgie answered sadly, clutching her doll even tighter.

"That's why the Slitheen went for the spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot-you get scared, you lash out." the Doctor explained and I closed my eyes. Everything was falling into place now, except one thing...I quickly put my glasses back on.

"They release the defense codes..."Rose begins

"And the Slitheen go nuclear." the Doctor finishes with a sigh.

"But why?" Georgie asked. The Doctor must've figured it out because he walked over to the door and opened the metal shutters where the Slitheen were still standing outside. The four of us quickly followed him, standing around him.

"You get the codes, release the missiles. But not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three-whole planet gets nuked." One of the Slitheen, a female that I recognized from before was still in her skin suit. She almost looks happy, that the Doctor figured out their plan.

"And we can sit through it in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed. Just parked. They'll be two minutes away." she answered with an evil grin. I push Georgie behind me.

"But you'll destroy this planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harriet argued, I remember why she became who she was and I'm glad I voted for her.

"Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space-an advert." the Doctor answered for Harriet before the Slitheen could.

"Sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it. Piece by piece. Radioactive chunks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."

"At the cost of 5 billion lives!" I snapped, keeping an arm around Georgie as she watched everything from behind me.

"Bargain." the female Slitheen answered with a shrug.

"Then I give you this choice-leave this planet or I'll stop you." the Doctor offers and the Slitheen all look at each other like 'is he serious?" and burst out laughing.

"What? You!? Trapped in you box?" The Doctor doesn't look remotely abashed, he just stares at her.

"Yes. Me." The female laughs again, but this time it sounds more of a forced laugh, as if to show that she wasn't scared. The Doctor shuts the metal shutters, still staring and the smirk fades from her face.

**-DW-**

"Alright, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something we can do." Jackie's voice says as I stand next to the Doctor, my arms wrapped around his waist and my head leaning against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around, keeping me close to him as he stared ahead.

"If we ferment the porch, we could make ascetic acid." Harriet offers.

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asks her boyfriend.

"There's loads of emergency numbers-they're all on voicemail." he answers irritably.

"Voicemail dooms us all." Georgie says with a groan.

"If we could just get out of here..."Rose says drifting off, looking around the room for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"There's a way out." I said before the Doctor could because I knew it from the beginning, I just wanted to try and find some different way out, like him.

"What?" Rose questions, turning to face the two of us with an incredulous look.

"There's always been a way out." the Doctor tells her, his grip on me tightening.

"Then why don't we use it?" Rose questions. The Doctor and I untangle from each other and walk over to the table and lean towards the speakerphone.

"Because we can't guarantee your daughter will be safe." the Doctor tells Jackie. I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, my sign of showing him that I was here with him.

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare." she immediately interjects.

"That's the thing, if we don't dare, everyone dies and I need you to know that we're not only risking your daughter's life but someone who's important to me as well." I said, coming up next to the Doctor and glancing over at Georgie.

"Do it." Rose and Georgie said.

"You don't even know what it is, you two would just let us?" the Doctor questions, looking at Rose while I looked at Georgie. Georgie nods.

"Yeah." Rose answered and the Doctor stares at her.

"Please, Doctor. Please! She's my daughter! She's just a kid!" Jackie exclaims.

"Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie, it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will." The Doctor snaps and I grab his hand, squeezing it to offer some form of comfort. He looks over at me and gives me a sad smile.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Georgie asked softly. I look over at her.

"We could save the world but lose the two of you." It's quiet as I stare into my young eyes, the eyes that would soon grow old, faster than they should be. I was always told that I had eyes that were older than the rest of me, the eyes that had seen everything.

"Except it's not your decision, either of yours. It's mine." Harriet says, stepping up.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie demands angrily.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people I command you. Do it." Harriet finishes, looking at the two of us, glowing with pride from her moment. I look up at the Doctor and grin. Rose jumps onto the table, next to Georgie.

"How do we get out?" she asked, looking at the two of us. I opened the briefcase and hand the Doctor the emergency protocols.

"We don't," I say, "We stay here." the Doctor finishes and opens them up. He shuffles through the protocols and then turns to speak to Mickey and Jackie on the speaker.

"Use the buffalo password, it overrides everything." he told Mickey and the sound of keys typing began.

"What're you doing?" Jackie asked in the background.

"Hacking into the Royal Navy," he says in a tone of disbelief, "We're in. Here it is, uh...H.M.S. Taurean, Trafalgar Class Submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right, we need to select a missile." the Doctor says.

"We can't go nuclear, we don't have the defense codes." I remind him.

"We don't need it, all we need is an ordinary missile. What's the first category?" he asks Mickey.

"Sub Haffoon, UGMA4A." he reads off and the Doctor nods.

"That's the one. Select." he said. Jackie mutters something in the background.

"Do it, then." Mickey tells her and there's not reply.

"Ready for this?" I ask Mickey, who stays quiet for a few seconds and then answers with a 'yeah'.

"Mickey the Idiot. The world is in your hands. Fire." the Doctor commands and there's a click of the mouse. That click sends all of us straight to work.

"How solid are these?" Harriet asks, knocking on the steel shutters.

"Not solid enough, built for short range attack, nothing this big." I explain, helping Georgie down from the table and smoothing her hair down. I gave her a smile and she returned it. I smiled even wider when I 'remembered' what I was thinking at this time: I trust her, I trust her more than I trust anyone.

"Alright. Now I'm making the decision. I'm not gonna die, we're gonna ride this one out," Rose runs over to the cupboard and opens the door, "It's like what they say about earthquakes, you can survive 'em by standing under a doorframe. Now this cupboard's mall so it's strong. Come and help me! Come on!" Harriet, Georgie, and I rush over to help her.

"It's on radar. Counter defense 556." Mickey tells us as the Doctor stood by the speaker, watching us work and giving Mickey commands when needed.

"Stop them intercepting it."

"I'm doing it now."

"Good boy." the Doctor praised, as if Mickey was a dog, I think he and I will have to work on his people skills later.

"556 neutralized." The Doctor rips the mobile off the speaker and runs over to the three of us. The five of us bundle together in the corner. The Doctor in the middle, Georgie and I to his left and Rose and Harriet to his right.

"Nice knowing you all," Harriet says and we all hold hands, "Hannibal!" Everything begins to shake severely as we all hold hands and try to stay together. I hold Georgie as close as I can to me until the shaking stops. We slowly emerge from the wreckage and look around.

"Made in Britain." Harriet states proudly. The Sergeant hurries over to us.

"Are you alright?" he asks, probably not believing that we could have survived that. Harriet immediately pulls out her ID card and flashes it.

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately, tell the ambassadors the crisis is over and they can step down. Go on, tell the news!"

"Yes, ma'am." the Sergeant replies and hurries off.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out! Oh, Lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister!" Harriet exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you should have a go." Georgie offers, smiling at the woman.

"Me? I'm only a back-bencher." she replies with a laugh. I look down at Georgie and give her a wink and mouth 'no she's not'.

"I'd vote for ya!" Rose says with a grin.

"Now, don't be silly," The four of us share a grin, "Look, I'd better go and see if I can help." She climbs over the rubble towards the crows of people. The Doctor beams at the three of us.

"Hang on! The Earth is safe! Sergeant!" Harriet yells at the crowd of people. The four of us began walking.

"I thought I knew the name," the Doctor said as we watch Harriet hurry over to the cameras and ambulances, "Harriet Jones-future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms-the architect of Britain's Golden Age." Georgie grabs my hand.

"The crisis has passed! Ladies and Gentlemen-I have something to say to you all!" Harriet cries and we stop to watch her for a moment. Then we walk away.

**-DW-**

"Is it time for me to go back?" Georgie asked quietly after we dropped Rose off at her flat and went into the TARDIS. Surprisingly, she didn't react to it the same way I did, she loved it, saying that it was magical. The Doctor and I look at each other and then I kneel down to be at her eye level.

"I'm so sorry, but it is. And I know you don't want to but things are going to get better for you. In time, you're going to meet two wonderful people and they're going to change your life for the better. That is why you must go Georgie, so your life can become wonderful and you can become a wonderful young girl." I tell her quietly, wiping the tears that were falling down her face away. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Thank you." she whispered. I snaked me arms around her waist, holding her tightly. The Doctor walked up to the consul and began working away to take Georgie home. After a few moments Georgie pulled away and we walked up together to join the Doctor at the consul. After a few moments of the TARDIS flying, it stopped and the Doctor pulled a lever down.

"We're here." he said quietly. He and I grabbed both of Georgie's hands and led her outside, I was holding the doll. The Doctor, after saying goodbye, went back into the TARDIS.

"Goodbye Georgie." I whispered, my eyes watering with tears. I handed her the doll.

"Goodbye Georgie," she tells me, "I can't wait until I grow up to be you."

**-DW-**

I sat in my room, playing quietly with Sivy as the Doctor talked to Rose.

"He's not telling me something. I just know it. He's keeping something from me but I think that he fears of what will come when I found out." I whispered, holding the throw pillow that was designed as the Union Flag close to me. Sivy looked up at me.

"What do I do?" I asked my faithful pet, he jumped off my bed and scurried over to my dresser. He jumped up to the top and pointed at my journal that I had begun after being on Platform One. I chuckled and let go of the pillow. I walked over and picked Sivy up, setting him on my shoulder. I opened it to the blank page and began writing.

"Something strange has happened.." I began


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight The Last Dalek

_"I'm just going to say this now...throughout the story I'll constantly be meeting the past versions of myself. My past will constantly be changed by what the Doctor does but, just...uh whatever..on with the story."_

The three of us stepped out of the TARDIS, looking around. Sivy sat on my shoulder, he was upset that I had put my hair up in a ponytail, and that meant he couldn't play with it.

"So, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Don't know, some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course." the Doctor answered as we continued looking around.

"Where are we?" I asked. Sivy jumped off my shoulder and onto the ground. A hologram appeared out of his back, giving us the information we needed.

"Earth, Utah, North America. About half a mile underground. The year is 2012. Nice job Sivy." the Doctor read. The hologram closed and Sivy scurried over and stood next to me.

"God, that's so close, so I should be...26." Rose comments.

"Ugh...We're back in my time." I groaned and leaned against a wall. I stumbled when I flicked something, turning the lights on, showing us that we were in an underground museum.

"Blimey! It's a great big museum!" Rose exclaimed as we began looking at the different exhibits.

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must've spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust...that's the milometer from the Roswell Spaceship." The Doctor comments, naming off the different items he passes. We pass an exhibit with a stuffed Slitheen arm in it.

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm, it's been stuffed." Rose notes, looking closely at it. I kneel down and pick up Sivy so he can look at it too, seeing as how he was charging for most of the time we were fighting against them. The Doctor's attention is drawn to something else.

"Ah! Look at you!" He comments, walking closer to an exhibit holding a sliver looking head. I frowned at it.

_"Mummy what's happening!" Hephsta exclaimed, gripping tightly onto her mother as they ran to the shuttle._

_ "Cybermen Hephsta. The sliver nightmares." _

"What is it?" Rose asks, walking behind the two of us and looking at it.

"An old friend of mine...well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old." he explains with a sigh, looking intensely at it.

"Is that where the signal is coming from?" I asked, allowing Sivy to crawl up my arm and take his usual place on my shoulder.

"Nah, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out. Calling for help." He says, leaning even closer to the glass. He raises his hand and places the tip of his finger gently on the glass. Immediately, an alarm goes off and we're promptly surrounded by soldiers, who are all pointing their guns at us. We all raise our hands, our sign of surrender.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A." I comment as the Doctor flashes the soldiers a grin.

**-DW-**

"What does it do?" the man sitting down asked the younger boy as we walked in, taking the object away. Poor Sivy had been clutching onto my shoulder, seeing as there where guns pointed at us.

"Well you see, the tubes on the side must be to channel something, I think maybe fuel..." the boy answered.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." the Doctor interrupted.

"Shut it." the woman who brought us in snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, though, that's wrong." the Doctor continued.

"Is it dangerous?" the young boy asked.

"No. Just looks silly." the Doctor answers and holds out his hand for the artifact. The security ready their guns. The man sitting down held up his hands, stopping the security, and handing the artifact over to the Doctor.

"You just need to be..." he began and ran his fingers gently over the artifact and it played a long note, reminding me of a harmonica, "delicate." He beams at everyone, who is impressed by his skills. Sivy jumps up and down with joy at the sound.

"It's a musical instrument." the man sitting down said. The Doctor nods.

"And it's a long way from home."

"Here, let me." the man says, standing up and grabbing it off the Doctor. The Doctor raises his eyebrows at the man.

"I did say 'delicate'. Reacts to the smallest fingerprint." The man can't make a single musical note from playing the instrument.

"It needs precision." I inputted and the red headed woman glared at me. I held up my hands. He touches the instrument more gently and it plays a few notes. The Doctor smiles.

"Very good. Quite the expert." he comments.

"As are you." he states and throws the instrument aside. It lands on the floor somewhere, the Doctor's eyes go wide, following the artifact to the ground. The boy looks alarmed as well.

"Who exactly are you?" the man demands. The Doctor now looks at him with a disdainful look in his eye.

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?"

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world and you just stumbled in by mistake." he stated with a scoff. I rolled my eyes at his ego, so large that all you needed was a tiny needle to pop it.

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." The Doctor says with a nod, giving an innocent smile.

"The question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplices," he looks at the two of us, "Quite a collector yourself, the blonde's pretty but oh...the red head, she's certainly a keeper."

"They're both gonna smack you if you don't keep it in your pants you stupid patriot." I snapped. He eyes the Doctor.

"She's English too! Hey are you English?" he asks Rose.

"Ok..now I'm really gonna smack him." Rose says and I grab her arms to hold her back, even though I want to hit him too.

"Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy-got you a couple of girlfriends." he tells the boy, who looks irritated at the nickname. I let go of Rose after she had calm down.

"This is Mr. Henry Van Statten." he introduces, holding a hand out, showing us.

"And who's he when he's at home?" I asked irritably. Sivy crawled down my arm and got himself ready to launch at Mr. Van Statten, but I held him tightly, trying to not cause attention to myself.

"Mr. Van Statten owns the internet." the boy says and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be stupid, no one owns the internet," Rose says and then leans down to my ear and whispers, "no one owns the internet right?" I shake my head.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten says with a smug grin, making me want to release Sivy so he can attack his face.

"So you're an expert on just about everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." the Doctor stated.

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten questioned.

"He doesn't need to make claims, I know how good he is." I defended, steeping up and sneaking Sivy in the Doctor's leather jacket pocket.

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the cage. What were you doing down there?" I frowned at the word cage, he keeps living things in here?

"You tell me." the Doctor coolly replies.

"The cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?" the Doctor questioned.

"Like you don't know."

"Show me."

"You wanna see it?"

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Rose comments. Van Statten looks at the red head.

"Goddard-inform the cage. We're heading down." he tells her and she nods.

"You-English. Look after the girls. Canoodle or spoon, or whatever it is you British do. And you-Doctor with no name...come and see my pet." Van Statten says with a grin, ready at the lift for the Doctor. He looks down at me and places a comforting hand on my shoulder, I give him a smile. He joins Van Statten.

**-DW-**

Adam, the boy's name, shows the two of us into his workshop. Rose looks around while I examine some papers he had laying, labeled Hephsta 'The Princess'.

"Sorry about the mess. Mr. Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing. So long as I deliver the goods," he apologizes and picks something up and hands it to Rose to let her see, "What do you think-that is?" Rose looks at it.

"A lump of metal?" she questions, looking over at me for an answer. I shrug and went back to looking at all the different stuff he had lying around, pushing the Hephsta papers out of my mind for now.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think-well, I'm almost certain-it's from the hull of a spacecraft." I glance over at the object in Rose's hands, rolling my eyes at the boy's assumption, Rose finished examining it and set the lump of metal down gently.

"The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet-spacecrafts-aliens-visitors to Earth-they really exist." I silently snorted.

"That's amazing." Rose commented, looking at Adam with a slight smile. Oh Rose, you are so getting teased about this later.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe that the whole universe is teeming with life."

"I'm gob-smacked, yeah. And you do what? Sit here and catalogue it?" Rose flirts, making me almost drop the alien weapon I was holding. Neither of them noticed it, however.

"Best job in the world." he brags. I gently set the weapon back down, biting my lip to hold back laughter.

"Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real." Rose comments, making me look back at her. She wasn't really going to do that...was she?

"Yeah...I'd give anything. But I don't think it's ever gonna happen-not in our lifetimes."

"Oh, you never know...what about all those people who say they've been inside spaceships and things and talked to aliens?" Rose questioned and Adam chuckled.

"I think they're nutters.

"Yeah, me too," they both laugh and I roll my eyes, flipping though a different file, "So, how'd you end up here?"

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit."

"Ah, right, you're a genius." I commented, looking at the notes someone had written on the side of a document about the Slitheen family.

"Sorry, but yeah...can't help it, I was born clever," he tells me and I scoff quietly, "When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defense System-nearly caused World War Three." I turn around.

"What, and that's funny is it?" I questioned angrily. Rose nods, looking at him.

"Well you should've been there! Just to see them running about! Fantastic!"

"You sound like the Doctor."I comment, crossing my arms.

"Are you and him..." he begins to ask, looking at me and I can feel my face turning red at the question.

"No, we're just friends." I quickly denied, ignoring the smug looks Rose was giving me. I turned back around to look at the files laying around.

"Are you and him..."Adam began to ask Rose before she let out a chuckle and gave him a 'no'.

"Good." Adam answers.

"Why's it good?" Rose questions shyly.

"Just is." It's quiet for a few moments.

"So...wouldn't you rather want to be downstairs? I mean, you got these documents, artifacts, and all sorts of other...things...BUT Van Statten's got a living creature down there." I said, breaking the silence and looking back at the two of them.

"Yeah..yeah well I did ask but he keeps it to himself. Although-if you're a genius-it doesn't take long to patch in on the comms system." he says with a smug grin. I walked over, standing on the other side of Adam.

"Let's have a look then." Rose laughs, looking over his shoulder as he typed a few keys.

"It doesn't do much-the alien. It's weird, it's kind of useless, it's just like this...great bit pepper pot." he explains as he brings up the screen, showing the alien. I frowned deeply at the creature, feeling a strange sense of familiarity. We watch as one of Van Statten's workers walk up to the creature and the creature begins to scream.

"It's being tortured! Where's the Doctor?" I demanded, alarmed at the fact that this was happening.

"I don't know." Adam answered.

"Take us down there. Now." Rose demands and the two of us stride from the room with Adam following close behind.

**-DW-**

Adam leads the two of us into the lobby where 'the Cage' was.

"Hold it right there." a security officer tells us, stopping Adam. He flashes hid ID.

"Level three access. Special clearance from Mr. Van Statten." We walk through and go into the Cage. Rose stays close to Adam while I slowly walk over.

"Don't get too close..."Adam warns. I walk up and look into the eyepiece.

"Hello?" I question quietly. The creature doesn't answer me.

"Are you in pain? My name's Georgie Bond. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Yes." was all it said.

"What?" The creature raises its eyepiece and looks directly into my face.

"I..am in..pain. They..tortured me. But...still...they fear me. Do you fear...me?" it questioned slowly and wearily.

"No."

"I am dying." the creature stated.

"No, we can help!"I exclaimed quickly.

"I welcome death. But I am glad..that before I die...I met a human who was not afraid." I could feel only pity and sadness for the creature, even though my mind was telling me to think otherwise.

"Isn't there anything I can do?"  
"My race is dead. I shall die alone." I can feel the tears forming in my eyes and I gently place a hand on the creature.

"Georgie, no!" Rose and Adam exclaim. I snatch my hand away from the creature, holding it in pain from the heat. Where my hand had touched the outer shell was a bright orange handprint. I slowly back away as the creature begins to burst out of its chain with a new lease of light.

"Genetic material extrapolated-initiate cellular reconstruction!" it's voice had completely changed, it sounded stronger. I flinch as sparks begin to fly. I run over to Rose and Adam and a man enters the room.

"What the hell have you done?" he asks irritably and approaches the creature. The creature points it sucker at him.

"Whatcha gonna do? Sucker me to death?" he teases and the sucker grows to cover his face. I can hear his skull cracking as it sucks inwards. The three of us run outside.

"It's killing him! Do something!" I demand one of the workers.

"Condition red! Repeat, condition red! This is not a drill!" the worker says into a speaker, the message going out on the intercom. The Doctor (with Sivy on his shoulder), Van Statten, Goddard, and Van Statten's security guards appear on a monitor.

"You've got to keep it in that cell." he orders and I push past Rose and Adam.

"Doctor, it's all my fault."I apologize. Sivy jumps up and down when he sees me and I give him a weak smile.

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations."

"The Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat."I frown at what appears to be the creature's name.

"Dalek..."

_ "How dare you?! You think you have the right to come onto our planet, kill nearly a hundred of our people, and just take it?!" Hepshta heard her father yell. Her brother, Nico, held her as she silently sobbed into his chest. Their best friend, Kay, had been one of the people who lost their lives. _

My heart grew heavy at that little moment, Kay and Nico, two names that sounded so familiar to me. My brother's name was Nick and one of the servant girls, who was my friend, was named Katie.

"Open fire!" a guard commanded, making me snap out of my thoughts and flinch at the sound of the gunshots.

"Don't shoot it, I want it unharmed!" Three guesses on who said that.

"Georgie, Rose, get out of there!" The bullets don't seem to affect the Dalek and it just continues to advance towards us. A guard turns to a female guard.

"De Maggio-take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?" she nods and turns to the three of us.

"You-with me." we follow her out, not even questioning it. We run past another bunch of security guards, De Maggio leading the way for us.

"Civilians! Let them through!"The guards part, allowing us through and I slid to a stop when I see a flight of stairs.

"Stairs! That's more like it!" I cried, the three of them come back, "It hasn't got legs, it's stuck!" De Maggio looks backs and pushes us up.

"It's coming! Get up!" We run up the stairs and look over at the banisters at the Dalek. It stops at the foot of the stairs and Rose and Adam breathe a sigh of relief, I'm silently praying that I'm right and this nagging feeling of how wrong I am will go away. It runs it's eyepiece over the stairs, as if it's examining what they are. De Maggio pulls out her gun and aims it at the Dalek.

"Great big alien death machine. Defeated by a flight of stairs." Adam mocks and I hit him in the stomach, not taking my eyes of the Dalek.

"Don't provoke it." I warn. The Dalek's eyepiece goes over to us and I can tell De Maggio is scared but she calmly points her gun at the creature.

"Now, listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate, then I guarantee that Mr. Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong. But people have died, and that stops. Right now. The killing stops, have you got that?" The Dalek doesn't say anything, which worries me even more.

"I demand that you surrender, is that clear?" It's silent until the Dalek says something that made my heart stop.

"El-ev-ate." The Dalek levitates in the air and floats up the first few steps of the stairs.

"Oh my God." I mutter, wide-eyed as the Dalek proceeded up the stairs. Rose and Adam share the same look I feel.

"Adam, get them out of here." De Maggio commands. I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Come with us, you can't stop it!" I said urgently and I can faintly hear the sound of De Maggio's screams as she dies.

"Someone's got to try. Now get out!" she pushes us away, "Don't look back, just run!" The three of us run up the stairs and I can hear the echoes of the gunshots. Moments later, I can hear the sound of the exterminator (how do I know that?!) beam and De Maggio's scream, the exact replica from my mind. The three of us run down the corridor faster.

**-DW-**

The three of us ran into what Adam told us was the Weapons Testing Area, finding soldiers with their guns pointed in our direction.

"Hold your fire! You three, get the hell out of there!" We made it outside the door the moment the Dalek slowly came into view. I made the other two stop so we could watch for a moment. The Dalek seemed to focus its eyestalk straight at me. Rose grabs my hand and pulls me away but I stop her.

"It was looking at me!"

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us!" Adam exclaimed and I pulled my hand out of Rose's grasp.

"I know! But it was looking right at me."

"So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing, it's looking all around!" Rose exclaimed impatiently. I shook my head.

"I don't know...it's like there's something inside looking at me, like...like it knows me." The Dalek slowly began to make its way towards the door.

"On my mark.." ,the Dalek looks up at us, "Open fire!" All the soldiers started shooting at the Dalek and, just like I feared, the bullets have no effect. The three of us take off running again. We are running up a flight of stairs, Adam in front, Rose second, and me last, my mobile starts to ring. I quickly answer.

"This isn't the best time." I comment, trying not to trip as I run in my sandals.

"Where are you?" the Doctor asks and I glance at a sign as I ran past it.

"Level 49."

"You've got to keep moving-the vault's being sealed off, bulkhead level 46." he informed me.

"Can't you stop them closing?" I ask, feeling the familiar pain from running too long build up in my chest.

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run." I start to increase my speed slightly because I can hear the Dalek wheeling along behind me.

"We're nearly there, give us two seconds." I beg the Doctor as we round a corner on floor 46.

"I'm sorry." I hear him whisper and the bulkhead begins to lower.

"Come on!" Adam cries, quickly rolling underneath it. Rose slides under, joining him. I pick up my pace as the bulkhead lowers and lowers, until it's too late, and Rose and Adam are stuck on the other side. I rest my forehead against the bulkhead, blinking away the tears that were beginning to form.

"Georgie, where are you? Georgie, did you make it?" the Doctor demands. I wiped away the tears and gathered my breath.

"Sorry, I was a bit slow." I said with a watery chuckle. I glance back when I hear the Dalek approaching and I turn away, not ready to face my death quite yet.

"See you then, Doctor."

And I don't remember anything from then because I could feel myself...leaving my body and suddenly I was in the room with the Doctor, Van Statten, and Goddard...but I was watching them from what seemed to be below.

"It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't you fault. And do you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world." I could hear my voice tremble on the Doctor's earpiece. I crawled, wait crawled? I looked at where I was...Sivy, I was in Sivy's body.

"Okay...panic later." I thought, making my way (with great difficulty but no one really paid attention to me) over to the Doctor and onto his shoulder. I could hear the sound of the death ray and the Doctor rips the earpiece off.

Did I just...die?

"I killed her." the Doctor said blankly.

"I'm sorry." Van Statten lamely apologizes. I'd roll my eyes if I had any. The Doctor sharply turns to him, making me grip on tightly to the collar of his jacket so I don't go flying off.

"I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry?! I could've killed that Dalek in its cell. But you stopped me."

"It was the prize of my collection!" Van Statten argued. Oh Lordy, he's in BIG trouble.

"Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Georige's?" it's silent for a moment as the last question hangs in the air, "Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore. To be part of something greater."

"Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!" he exclaims, standing in enthusiasm.

"You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground underneath tons of sand and dirt. And label them. You're about as far from the stars are you can get," the Doctor snaps contemptuously, full of hate. But his expression suddenly softens into a sad-grief stricken expression, "And you took her down with you. She was fifteen years old."

And then the spirit lifting thing happened again and I was back in my regular body, my eyes shut closed, ready for my death. I can hear the Dalek approaching and I open my eyes cautiously and look around.

"Go on then, kill me," silence from the creature, "Why are you doing this?" I demand angrily.

"I am arm. I will kill. It is my purpose."

"They're all dead because of you!" I snapped, getting up close to the eyestalk and looking straight in it.

"They are dead because of us." I don't have anything to say about that, it is somewhat my fault. I'm the one that touched the Dalek and gave it back its strength.

"And now what? What're you waiting for?"

"I feel your fear."

"What do you expect?!" I snap, my anger getting the best of me.

"Daleks do not fear. Must not fear," it shoots its death ray wildly at the wall on either side of me, making me jump in fear, "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated!" It goes over to the wall, where a monitor is hanging and gets it connected to the room where the Doctor is with Van Statten and Goddard, and hopefully Rose and Adam.

"Open the bulkhead or Georgie Bond dies." the Dalek commands once the screen comes to life. The Doctor takes a few steps towards the screen, an expression of joy and relief breaking out onto his face. I smile warmly back at him.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed happily.

"Well...you're not getting rid of me quite yet. And you've got my spider." Sivy jumped up and down on the Doctor's shoulder, showing his appreciation by waving his legs around.

"I thought you were dead."

"Open the bulkhead!" the Dalek repeats, breaking us out of our moment of reunion.

"Don't do it!" I cry, stepping forward.

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" the Dalek questions. In any other situation, I would be blushing furiously, but I'm just watching what the Doctor will do. He turns to Van Statten.

"I killed her once. I can't do it again." he says, going over to the computer and hitting a button. The bulkhead opens and the Dalek and I slowly go through it. I look back at the monitor, watching the Doctor's face grow smaller. I give him a small wave. We go into a lift and the Dalek operates it to go up to Van Stattten's office. I watch the Dalek twitch slightly.

"I'm begging you, don't kill them-you didn't kill me." The Dalek spins its eyepiece around so face that I have to duck out of the way so I don't get injured from it.

"But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?" The lift door opens, revealing Van Statten standing there, waiting.

"Don't move! Don't do anything, it's beginning to question itself." I tell him, holing out a hand to warn him. The Dalek advances on Van Statten.

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?" Van Statten backs away, terrified of the creature.

"I wanted to help you, I just-I don't know, I-I was just trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you-I wanted you better, I'm sorry," the Dalek is still advancing against the terrified man and it backs him against a wall, "I'm so sorry! I swear! I just wanted you to talk!" he exclaims in a shrilly voice.

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate!" Van Statten winces at the creature's voice, "Exterminate!" I rush over.

"Don't do it! Don't kill him!" The Dalek spins to face me and I look straight into its eyepiece.

"You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else. Not just killing-what else is there? What do you want?" I ask gently. The Dalek turns back to Van Statten and then back to me.

"I want freedom."

**-DW-**

The Dalek and I made it to floor 01 of the base. The Dalek fires its death ray at the ceiling, causing a hole and making the sunlight stream through, shining at the two of us.

"You're out. You made it," I smile, feeling the warmth of the sun on my face, "Never thought I'd see the sunlight again."

"How...does...it...feel?" I opened my mouth to answer but there was a whooshing sound and I looked over at the Dalek. It had opened up its outer shell to reveal a mutated creature inside. It stretches its feelers out to the sunlight. I watch it until I jump at a voice behind me.

"Get out of the way," the Doctor commands. I stare at him in shock. He's holding a gun, pointed at the Dalek. Rose behind him, holding Sivy. I don't move, "Georgie, get out of the way now!"

"No! Cause I won't let you do this!" I exclaim, looking at the gun he had aimed.

"That thing killed hundreds of people."

"It's not the one pointing a gun at me." I stated coldly.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people, they took her away from me! I've got nothing left."

"Look at it." I gently said, standing aside and gesturing to the creature soaking up the sunlight.

"What's it doing?" the Doctor asked in a confused tone.

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants!"

"But it can't..." the Doctor said, his voice shaking.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten-it couldn't kill me-it's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?" The Doctor finally lowers the gun, looking completely lost.

"I couldn't..."he tearfully began, "I wasn't...Oh, Georgie. They're all dead. She's gone."

"Why do we survive?" the Dalek questioned.

"I don't know." the Doctor answered.

"I am the last of the Daleks." the Dalek said, struggling to speak.

"You're not even that. Georgie did more than regenerate you. You absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?" I asked, looking over at the Doctor.

"Something new. I'm sorry."

"Isn't that better?" I asked.

"Not for a Dalek."

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness...Georgie...give me orders! Order me to die," I wipe away my tears and shake my head, "This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!"

"Do it." I said after a moment.

"Are you frightened, Georgie Bond?"

"Yeah."

"So am I...Exterminate." I run into the Doctor's arms, watching the Dalek levitate itself in the air. The golden knobs detach themselves to surround the Dalek in a perfect sphere. The Dalek glows briefly and I bury my face into the Doctor's chest, unable to watch the creature carry out my death sentance.

**-DW-**

The Doctor places his hand on the TARDIS, looking up at it pensively.

"Little piece of home. Better than nothing." he says sadly.

"Is that the end of it? The Time War?" I ask, leaning against the TARDIS, the two of us waiting for Rose.

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that."

"The Dalek survived...maybe some of your people did too."

"I'd know. In here," he gestures to his head, "Feels like there's no one."

"Well then-good thing I'm not going anywhere." I smile and he smiles back. Rose and Adam jog up to us.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared...they're closing down the base," the Doctor pulls me to him, wrapping his arms around me, "Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement! Like it never existed!"

"About time." I snort and Sivy nods and become fascinated with a strand of my hair.

"I'll have to go back home."

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours."

"Adam was saying that all his life he's wanted to see the stars..."Rose hinted and I rolled my eyes.

"Tell him to go and stand outside then." the Doctor retorts.

"He's all on his own Doctor. And he did help." Rose defends.

"He left Georgie down there!"

"So did you!" I inputted, looking up at him.

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave!" Adam says, nervously looking around the room and back at the three of us.

"Georgie, he's a bit pretty." he states, eyeing me. I shrug.

"Not my type and besides...I've got my eye on someone else." I said, looking up at him. He raises his eyebrows and then looks over at Rose skeptically.

"On your own head." he says, leading me inside.

"I don't think he'll last a day." I bet with the Doctor, looking at the nervous 'genius'. The Doctor untangles his arms from me and goes over to the console. He looks at Adam and back at me.

"Five minutes." I laugh.

**-DW-**

"She...who's this she?" was all I wrote in my journal for today and fell asleep with Sivy laying on my stomach.

_"Hephsta, this is the Doctor, he's a Time Lord." Nico introduces to an older looking Hephsta. She looked at the young blonde haired man dressed rather posh, except for the celery stick attached to his jacket. _

_ "He so would wear that." I muttered as I watched Hephsta introduce herself. _

_ "Why don't you show him around? And, Doctor, didn't you say you had a companion waiting for you in your TARDIS?" Nico asked and the Doctor nodded. _

_ "Ah yes! Tegean! She was very excited when I told her all about Vulcra." Nico excused himself and the Doctor offfered his arm to Hephsta. They began walking. _

_ "Well then, we mustn't keep her waiting Doctor. I'd very much like to meet her myself. Is she human?" Hephsta inquired._

_ "Yes. She's a wonderful person. I think you'll like her Princess." Hephsta shakes her head. I rolled my eyes, this seriously can't be the Doctor I KNOW. This one is too...kind! I followed the two of them. _

_ "Please...if you are a friend of my brother then you may call me Hephsta." the Doctor smiled._

"Georgie! C'mon!" Rose called through the door, making my eyes flutter open and look down at the sleeping spider on my stomach.

"Be out in a sec!" I gently removed Sivy and ran into the closet.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine The Longest Game known in Time and Space

I fix the flower that I had put in my hair as the Doctor, Rose, and I (with Sivy on my shoulder, as he should be) stepped out.

"Look good?" I ask him and he nodded and I kissed his head.

"So, it's 200,000, it's a space ship...no wait a minute, space station, and uh...go and try that gate over there. Off you go." he tells Rose and pulls me over to him, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head.

"200,000?" Rose confirms, putting her hand on the door to open.

"I believe that's what the Time Lord said." I said and I can feel the Doctor grin at my remark. Rose giggles.

"Kay." She opens the TARDIS door and calls for Adam to come out. He steps out with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh my God." he says in an awestruck tone.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I said, giving what I hoped was a comforting smile but I was enjoying this scene too much too worry about it.

"Where are we?" he asks, looking around at everything with wide eyes. Rose nods at the question, as if she's gathering the information to tell him.

"Good question. Let's see. So, um...judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200,000," Adam nods and mumbles. The Doctor and I smile at her, "If you listen...engines. We're on some sort of space station. Yeah. Definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here, they could turn the heating down...Tell you what-let's try that gate. Come on!" Rose leads Adam over to the gate and opens it up. The Doctor and I follow the two of them, our hands still connected. We enter a room that's looking over the Earth.

"Here we go! And this is..."she paused and looked down at the Earth. I bite back a grin as I notice how Adam has to hold onto the railings for support as he makes his way to Rose's side. "I'll let the Doctor describe it."

"The fourth great and bountiful human empire. And there it is. Planet Earth at its height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons-population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species-with mankind right in the middle." I snort as Adam faints with a girlish sigh. None of us bother to turn around.

"He's your boyfriend." the Doctor and I remind her.

"Not anymore." Rose states with a sigh.

**-DW-**

The Doctor had his arms around my shoulders as we walked in front of Rose and Adam. Sivy played with my hair.

"You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent-culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners-"

"Our of the way!" a man rudely interrupts, pushing past the two of us. Everything suddenly springs to life. Food stools are set up all around and people bustle past us. I have to grab Sivy from jumping to the food.

"One at a time..." the chef at one of the food stools says. Stall keepers all around us are taking orders and everyone seems to be doing something to keep themselves busy. "Oi! You, mate! Stop pushing. Get back. I SAID, back." Rose examines the fast food behind the cases and turns to the two of us.

"Fine cuisine?" she asks with an eyebrow raised.

"My watch must be wrong," the Doctor said with a frown and checks it, "No, it's fine...weird."

"That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was." Rose teased. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at Rose's statement.

"My history's perfect."

"Well, obviously not..."Rose teased, smirking at the Doctor. Sivy tried to pry my fingers apart and attack the food. I tightened my intertwined fingers, keeping the hungry/greedy spider in.

"They're all human. What about the millions of planets? The millions of species? Where are they?" Adam questioned aloud, looking at the different humans bustling about. I frowned, that WAS a good question.

"Good question. Actually, that IS a good question." I said, untangling myself from the Doctor and looking around. The Doctor jovially placed an arm around Adam's shoulder.

"Adam, me' old mate, you must be starving." he says with a grin.

"No, I'm just a bit time sick."

"Nah, you just need a bit of grub," he says and goes to a cash point with the sonic screwdriver ready, "Have to use a cash point." We follow him, and he uses his sonic screwdriver to what looks like a futuristic bank and a credit card looking falls out. However, this one looked like a metal strip. He hands it to Adam.

"There you go-pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets." the Doctor says and grabs my intertwined hands and pulls me along.

"How does it work?" Adam asked, examining the device bemusedly. I loosened my hands and Sivy broke through and crawled up to shoulder. The Doctor turned back.

"Go and find out! Stop nagging me! The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers." Rose and I laugh and Adam just stares at the Doctor.

"Or is it just me? Stop asking questions, go on, do it!" The Doctor shoos them away. Adam turns and walks into the crowd and Rose makes to follow.

"Off you go then! Your first date." I said, giving Rose a grin.

"You're going to get a smack, you are." Rose warns, giving a smug grin back at me. When she's gone, the grin immediately disappears. I grab the Doctor's hand and we walk over to two women talking.

"Erm..this is gonna sound daft, but can you tell us where we are?" the Doctor asks. The black woman with dreadlocks indicates to a huge sign on the wall.

"Floor 139...could they write it any bigger?"

"Floor 139 of what?" I asked.

"Must've been a hell of a party." the black woman commented, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you're on Satellite Five." the other states, a white woman with short brown hair.

"What's Satellite Five?" the Doctor and I asked together.

"Come on, how could you get on without knowing where you are?"

"Look at us, we're stupid. Well, I more than her." the Doctor says pleasantly.

"Hang on, wait a minute-are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?" the other asks, looking between the two of us. Sivy stands on his hind legs and crosses the front ones, making him look like an official.

"You've got us. Well done. You're too clever for us." He shows the girls the psychic paper. They straightened themselves up, showing us respect.

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion." the brown-haired girl stated.

"Right. Fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor 500 I'll do anything." the girl with the dreadlocks says, flicking her hair back behind her shoulder.

"Why, what happens on Floor 500?" the Doctor asked, looking between the two girls.

"The walls are made of gold. And you two should know...Mr. and Mrs. Management. So...this is what we do." the black girl says, as if stating the oblivious. She walks away and leads them to the screens. The brown-haired girl smiled nervously at us.

"Latest news..sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day...spacelane 37 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Bo has just announced he's pregnant." I frowned, isn't the Face of Boe...a guy?

"I get it. You broadcast the news." the Doctor states with a nod, looking at all the different screens.

"We ARE the news. We're the journalists. We write it, package it, and sell it. 600 channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going through us."

"All staff are reminded that the canteen area now has self cleaning tables. Thank you!" the loudspeaker says. An alarm sound and everyone starts to abandon the area. I turn around, looking at Rose and Adam, who were sitting down.

"Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!" I called. Rose beams at us and gets up to joins us.

**-DW-**

The six of us went into a room with a bunch of other people. There was a chair in the middle of a raised octagonal platform in the middle of the room, around which the staff are sitting cross legged. In front of them are pads on which I assume they place their hands on. The Doctor, Rose, Adam, and I (Sivy still on my shoulder) stand leaning against some railings at the side of the room. The girl with the dreadlocks stood in the middle of the octagonal platform.

"Now. Everybody behave. We have a management inspection," she turns to the two of us, "How do you want it? By the book?"

"Oh, right from scratch, thanks." the Doctor answers. She turns away and the two of us smirk at each other.

"Ok, so-ladies, gentlemen, multisex, undecided or robot-my name is Cathica Santini Kadainy. That's Cathica with a 'C', in case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me, and please do…" the Doctor grins, giving a non-committal jerk of his head, "Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and be non-biased. That's company policy." She turns and smiles at the two of us. The Doctor and I give her a nod.

"Actually…it's the law." Cathica's friend interjected timidly and smiles shyly at the two of us. I frown at that.

"Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm…don't show off for the guests…here we go," she gets into the chair that was in the middle of the platform, "And engage safety.." The staff hold their hands out over their hand pads. Each of the eight walls light up as they do so. Sivy watches in amazement, which I can't really understand because I know something is wrong here. Cathica snaps her fingers and a door opens in her forehead, revealing her brain. I stick my tongue out in disgust. The staff place their hands down on the pads and close their eyes.

"And 3…2…and spike." From the machinery over her chair, a blue light spikes down into her brain, flowing into her.

"Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they al get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain IS the computer." The Doctor explains and Sivy jumps up and down, obviously excited about meeting someone else like him.

"I don't think he means someone like you, in fact…I'm not sure what's going on here is a good thing." I explained quietly and his shoulders slumped, showing how sad he was.

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius." Rose comments and I shake my head.

"I don't think she remembers any of it. If she would I think her head would explode." I said walking around the room, circling the octagonal platform. Rose and the Doctor follow me.

"The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets." He explained to Rose.

"So, what about all these people round the edge?" she asked, leaning close to one of them for a closer look.

"They've all go tiny little chips in their heads, connecting them to her and they transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place." The Doctor says, finishing his circuit around the room and leans against the railing next to Adam. I stand behind one of the workers, crossing my arms and watching.

"Now, that's what I call power." Rose goes over next to Adam.

"You alright?" I hear her ask.

"I can see her brain."

"Do you want to get out?"

"No…no. This is technology, it's…it's amazing."

"This technology is wrong." The Doctor said and the three of us look at him.

"Trouble?" I question with a sly grin. He looks over at me, catching my eye.

"Oh yeah." There's a slight shuddering sound and Suki twitches. I slowly walk over to her. Suki gaps and lifts her hands off the pad. I back up and go back over to the Doctor. The other members of the staff are forced to lift their own hands too, and the lights in the walls turn off. The compressed information stops streaming into Cathica and the door in her head closes. Suki rubs her hands, breathing heavily.

"Come off it, Suki, I wasn't even halfway what was that for?" Cathica asks in an annoyed tone and stands up.

"Sorry, must've been a glitch…." A loudspeaker sounds over the room and a projection springs to life on the wall.

"Promotion." the loudspeaker says. Cathica folds her hands into a praying motion.

"This is it. Come on. God, make it me. Come on, say my name." The Doctor and I share a glance, I was concerned about Cathica's...eagerness, I guess, to get a promotion. Cathica shuts her eyes.

"Say my name, say my name..."she pleads and opens her eyes.

"Promotion for...Suki Macrae Cantrell." The words flash on the projection and Suki's mouth drops open. Cathica looks at her friend, well now probably her former friend, in jealously.

"Please proceed to Floor 500." Suki stands up and stares at the projection as if she cannot believe what she is seeing.

"I don't believe it...Floor 500..." Suki said in a awestruck tone.

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you!"

"I don't know, I just applied on the off-chance...and they've said yes!"

"That's so not fair, I've been applying to Floor 500 for three years!"

"What's Floor 500?" Rose asks the two of us. I frown.

"The walls are made of gold." We answer.

**-DW-**

The Doctor, Rose, Cathica, and I stand by the lift to say goodbye to Suki. Sivy was in my hands, seeing as he got bored with playing with my hair.

"Cathica, I'm gonna miss you! Floor 500," she turns to the two of us, "Thank you! Both of you!" The Doctor and I look at each other.

"But...we didn't do anything." I reminded her. She smiles warmly at the two of us.

"Well, you're my lucky charm!"

"All right! I'll hug anyone!" Suki giggles as the Doctor hugs her. I glance over at Cathica, who is stubbornly looking anywhere but at Suki. Rose leaves our group and goes over to Adam. Suki breaks the hug.

"Oh, my God, I've got to go, I can't keep them waiting," she picks up her bag and rushes over to the lift, which pings open and she steps inside, "I'm sorry! Say goodbye to Steve for me." I smile at her and the lift closes, Suki's last goodbye echoing. The Doctor, Rose, Sivy and I wave at her cheerily, however, Cathica looks away sourly.

"Good riddance."

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs." I noted, allowing Sivy to jump out of my hands and mess around on the floor.

"We won't. Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back." The Doctor looks at the closed lift doors, where Sivy is trying to pry them open. The Doctor's brow is furrowed, which means he's in deep thought about the current situation. Cathica starts walking through the canteen area and Rose and the Doctor start following her. I whistle for Sivy and he comes scurrying.

"Have you ever been up there?" the Doctor asked her.

"No. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with a promotion. No one gets to 500 except for the chosen few." She leads us to, what I think is, the same room where Suki got her promotion.

"Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance, can't you give it a rest?"

"But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?" I question, settling myself into the chair on the platform. Sivy jumped up onto it and settled himself in my lap. Rose and the Doctor leaned on the back of it, the Doctor absentmindedly playing with my hair.

"I went to floor 16 when I first arrived, that's medical, that's when I got my head done, and then I-I came straight here. Satellite Five-you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all," she eyes the Doctor and I, "You're not management, are you?"

"At last! She's clever!" I exclaim, throwing my hands up in the air. Cathica remained quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything."

"Don't you even ask?" the Doctor questioned, still playing with my hair.

"Well, why would I?"

"You're a journalist! Why's all the crew human?" I argued, crossing my legs and Sivy nudged my hand. I began stroking him.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"There's no aliens on board. Why?" the Doctor asked, simplifying my question down for her.

"I don't know-no real reason, they're not banned or anything." I look around the room, not really happy with that answer.

"Then where are they?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what, with all the threats." Cathica answers, almost looking stumped at my question.

"What threats?" Rose asked.

"I don't know...all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away. Oh, and the government on Traffic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see..just...lots of little reasons, that's all." Cathica stammered out and I snorted.

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice. Tsk, tsk. Thought you lot weree the best." I scolded, shaking my head in a mock shame.

"Georige, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything."

"She and I can see better. This society's the wrong shape. Even the technology."

"It's cutting edge!" Cathica argued.

"It's backward! There's a great big door in your head! You should've chucked this out years ago!" the Doctor argued back.

"So, what do you think is going on?" Rose asked the two of us.

"It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful human empire's stunted. Something's holding it back." The Doctor's finger twirled a lock of hair around his finger and pulled my head back, making me look up at him. He and I shared a smile and I looked back at Cathica for an answer.

"And how would _you _know?"

"Trust me. Humanity's been set back about 90 years-when did Satellite Five start broadcasting?" the Doctor asked.

"91 years ago..." I smirk and raise my arms, hugging the Doctor as best as I could.

**-DW-**

"We're SO gonna get in trouble." Cathica says nervously. I stood next to the Doctor, Sivy on top of my head, as he's scanning the side of a door with his sonic screwdriver. Rose stood behind us and I can hear Cathica walk over to us.

"You're not allowed to touch the mainframe, you're gonna get told off." Cathica scolded and I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, tell her to button it." I command, looking back at the two of them.

"You can't just vandalize the place, someone's gonna notice!" Cathica whispers urgently. The two of us share a glance before we wrench the door open. The Doctor begins messing with the mainframe, giving me small tasks to do every once in awhile.

"This is nothing to do with me, I'm going back to work." I hear her begin to walk away.

"Go on then! See ya!" I call, looking back for a second before the Doctor pulls my attention back to the mainframe.

"I can't just leave you, can I!"

"If you wanna be useful, get 'em to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place, can't they do something about it?" Rose questions and Sivy jumps off my head. I can hear his fan, which was built into his stomach, pop out and begin.

"Oh...I love your spider Georige."

"I don't know, we keep asking-something to do with the turbine."

"Something to do with the turbine." I mock and the Doctor snorts at my impression of the uptight Satellite Five worker.

"Well, I don't know!"

"Exactly! I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Rose and Georgie, look at the both of them," we both turn around and give Cathica a smile, "Rose and Georige are asking the right kind of questions."

"Oh, thank you." we both say and I turn back to helping the Doctor.

"Why is it so hot?" the Doctor questions.

"One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!"

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important." I say and jump when the Doctor accidently snaps some wires. Cathica looks away, exasperated. After a few minutes, the Doctor had managed to hack into the mainframe. He turns the screen to Cathica and Sivy broke his fan down and it was sucked back into his stomach.

"Here we go-Satellite Five. Pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout." He grabs my hand and we move to stand behind Cathica so she can see. Cathica examines the screen.

"This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange...and you're looking at pipes?" She turns to the two of us, bemused.

"But there's something wrong." the Doctor states and Sivy jumps over onto my shoulder. Cathica turns back to the screen.

"I suppose..."

"Why, what is it?" Rose questions.

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out...channeling massive amounts of heat DOWN." Cathica explains and looks upwards.

"All the way from the top." I said and Sivy looks up. He uses my hair to crawl on top of my head.

"Floor 500." Rose states.

"Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat." I added, fanning myself as I did so.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstair. Fancy a trip?" Rose asked, looking at the two of us. I smirked.

"You can't, you need a key." Oh Cathica, always the pessimistic.

"Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here," he lets go off my hand and taps a few keys, "Here we go-override 215.9" Sivy jumped off my head and onto the Doctor's shoulders. He crawled over to the screen and examines it, even though it looked like he was just looking at it he was absorbing the information into his hard drive.

"How come it giving you the code?" The Doctor, and Sivy, looked up at a security camera.

"Someone up there likes me." The lift doors open on Floor 139, and Rose, the Doctor, and I (I was holding Sivy because he kept pulling my hair when he was climbing onto my head) stepped into it. Cathica stops outside.

"Come on, come with us!" Rose calls.

"No way!" The Doctor and I wave goodbye. Sivy jumps up on his hind legs and waves along with us.

"Bye!" we called out.

"Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me!" Cathica stalks off and I snorted.

"That's her gone. Adam's given up. Looks like it's just you, me and Rose," Sivy jumped up and down, "And Sivy." I smile shyly at him.

"Yeah." was all I said.

"Good." the Doctor said.

"Yep." I said and grin at him. He grins back and Rose nudges me and I smack her without looking at her. Sivy crawled up to my shoulder. The Doctor slots a card into the controls and grabs my hand as the doors close.

**-DW-**

The lift reaches Floor 500 and the doors open. We step out and I rub my arms for warmth.

"The walls are not made of gold. You should go back downstairs." the Doctor tells the two of us.

"Tough." I say and grab Rose's hand, striding forward together. The Doctor follows after a moment and drapes his leather jacket over my shoulders. Sivy crawls out and stands back on my shoulder. I give him a thankful smile and slide my arms in. We walked into a room where a man was standing, watching all of the screens in front of him.

"I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but YOU three...you don't exist!"He turns to face us, giving us a laugh. We stare straight back at him.

"Not a trace! No birth-no job-not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?" Rose spots Suki sitting at one of the screens and rushes over immediately.

"Suki! Suki" Rose kneels next to her, but Suki doesn't respond. "Hello? Can you hear me? Suki? What've you done to her?"

"I think she's dead." I stated sadly, wrapping my arms around myself.

"She's working..."Rose said and looked at the other workers.

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going. Like puppets." Sivy crawled and wrapped himself around my neck, shaking quietly.

"Ohhh! You're full of information! But it's only fair we get information back, because apparently, you're no-one," He laughs and the Doctor nods, "It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, 'cause we're off. Nice to meet you, " he grabs my hand and turns to Rose, "Come on." Four drones come and restrain us from leaving. Rose tries to get up but Suki's corpse grabs her arm.

"Tell me who you are!" the man demanded in a persistant tone.

"Since that information's keeping us alive, we're hardly gonna say, are we?" I commented and tried to jerk my arms from the grips of the corpses.

"Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise."

"So what're you then, just the Editor?" I ask sarcastically but he nods.

"And who's that?'' the Doctor asks, referring to the Editor's earlier question.

"It may interest you to know that this is NOT the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live." A creature speaks, causing Rose and I to jump, it's tone sounds angry.

"Yeah-sorry. It's a place where humans are _allowed _to live by kind permission of my client." He snaps his fingers and points upwards, where a huge slobbering lump of alien with a mouth full of sharp, snapping teeth just _hung _ there.

"What is that?" Rose asks the Doctor nervously. My jaw drops and my eyes go wide.

"You mean, that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" I question.

"That 'thing'-as you put it-is in charge of the human race," the Doctor looks at him in alarm, "For almost a hundred years, mankind had been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior-your master-and humanities guiding light-the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe," the Jagrafess roars, "I call him Max." The Doctor smiles sarcastically and nods, while I nervously chuckle and glance up at 'Max'. The corpses restrained the three of us with manacles, they had yet to see Sivy because the poor thing was still clutching onto the back of my neck.

"If we create a climate of fear...then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy..invent an enemy...change a vote..." the Editor began to explain before Rose interrupted.

"So, all the people on Earth are like, slaves."

"Well, now. There's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"

"Yes." the Doctor and I answered simultaneously.

"Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? 'Yes'?" The two of us repeated the same answer from before and the Editor laughs.

"You're no fun." he comments.

"Let me out of these manacles-you'll find out how much fun I am." the Doctor offered, holding them up for him to do so.

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he. But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit."

"You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must've noticed." Rose commented, looking around.

"From time to time, someone yes. But the computer system allows me to see inside their brain...I can see the smallest doubt-and crush it," he grins, "And then they just carry on, living their life. Strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're SO individual." The Doctor gently nudges my foot and I look up at him. He looks back down at his foot and I look at the direction his foot is pointing. I see Cathica sneak into the room and I keep quiet but I nudge back, showing that I understood.

"When of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing."

"What about you? You're not a Jagra...uh...a"

"Jagrafess." I said.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human."

"Yeah, well simply being human doesn't pay very well."

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own." Rose comments, looking over at the corpses controlling the computers. Maybe she saw Cathica too and was trying to buy her time.

"No! I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um...install himself."

"No wonder, a creature that size." I comment, glancing up at it.

"What's his life span?" the Doctor asks.

"Three thousand years."

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs-Jagrafess stays cool-stays alive. Satellite Five's one great big life support system."

"But THAT'S why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown." He gives a small laugh and then clicks his fingers. I cried out as the manacles send an electric shock through me. The Doctor grimaces in pain.

"Leave them alone. I'm the Doctor, she's Georige Bond, she's Rose Tyler, we're nothing, we're just wandering." the Doctor begs. I bite my lips to try and conceal the pain that was growing.

"Tell me who you are!"

"I just said!"

"Yeah, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly-" he stops and then smiles. The Doctor looks at the Editor questioningly.

"Time Lord."

"What?" I question, not sure if I heard correctly.

"Oh, yes! The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine. Oh, with his little human girl from long ago and how can we forget about the lonely goddess...also the last of her kind..." he touches my face gently but I jerk away roughly.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Time Travel."

"Someone's been telling you lies." I stated, glaring at the man.

"You master Adam Mitchell?" He snaps his fingers, and a projection of Adam, writhing with pain and shouting, the compressed information still flowing into him, appears in the air. My eyes go wide at the image.

"Oh, my God-his head!" Rose shouts in horror.

"What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done?" the Doctor snapped.

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor and Georige. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S-TARDIS."

"You'll never get your hands on it. The Doctor would rather die than give the TARDIS up to a slimeball like you." I snapped.

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key." The key slowly floats from Adam's pocket and dangles in front of his face. The Doctor and I round on Rose.

"You and your boyfriends." we yell.

"Today, WE are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing."

"And no-one's gonna stop you. Because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Gotta admit, it's a nice trick that you did, stupid little slaves, believing every lie. Give them a treat or pat them on the head if they don't question you. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold." I said, directing my speech at Cathica, who I hope was still listening. An alarm goes off.

"What's happening?" the Editor demands and a small smile begins to form on my face. The Doctor grins proudly down at me.

"Someone's disengaged the safety," he clicks his fingers-the projection shows Cathica, the compressed information flowing into her brain, "Who's that?!"

"It's Cathica!" Rose cries happily.

"And she's thinking. She using what she knows." I stated proudly.

"Terminate her access." the Editor commands Suki.

"Everything I told her about Satellite Five-the pipes-the filters-she's reversing it! Look at that," the icicles are beginning to melt, "It's getting hot."

"I said, terminate!" He frantically places his own hands over Suki's. "Burn her mind."

"Oh no you don't. You should've promoted me YEARS back." Cathica snaps. All the screens suddenly explode with sparks, and the Drones fall lifeless to the floor. Satellite Five shudders, and alarms go off. Rose and I's manacles come undone. The Editor tries to get the corpses to sit upright again.

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano." The Doctor explains. The Jagrafess is roaring violently and the Doctor laughs in response. I start fumbeling through the Doctor's jacket pocket's, looking for the sonic screwdriver. I can feel poor Sivy shaking in terror at everything that was going on.

"Yes! Uh...I'm trying, sir but-I don't know how she did it, it's impossible. A member of staff with an idea-" The Jagrafess roars angrily and the Editor pushes Suki's body aside and tries to work the computer himself. The Jagrafess continued roaring and snapping his giant teeth at us menacingly.

"What do I do?" I exclaim.

"Flick the switch!" I do so and the sonic screwdriver buzzes. A small explosion goes off nearby, causing Rose and I to jump. I finally freed the Doctor.

"Oi, mate-wanna bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body. Massive bang!" He frees himself just as lumps of flesh start falling off the Jagrafess. The Doctor grabs my hand and the three of us run for it.

"See you in the headlines!" I cry. The three of us run across Floor 500, the Doctor holding my hand and Sivy grasping tighter and tighter on my neck as we avoid the huge lumps of snow falling fromt the ceiling. We enter the room where Cathica is spiking the information into her head. The Doctor clicks his fingers and the door in Cathica's head closes. She looks up at the two of us and we smile back at her.

**-DW-**

Everyone is recovering from the commotion. The Doctor, Cathica and I (Sivy back on my shoulder now that it was much calmer) were sitting at a table in the canteen area and Rose is leaning on the bar behind them.

"We're just gonna go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage." the Doctor explains, drawing circles on the back of my hand. I still hadn't given back his jacket and he hadn't metioned it yet...I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty comfortable.

"You'll have to stay and explain it-no one's gonna believe me." Cathica begs.

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The Human Rae should accelerate. All back to normal." I said, giving her a smile.

"What about your friend?" she asks, looking behind us at what I assume was Adam. I glance back, my smile from earlier turning to a frown.

"He's not my friend." I notice that there's something menacing in the way he stands up and marches in Adam's direction. Rose and I share a glance before going after him.

"Now don't-" Rose warns but the Doctor ignores her. He advances on Adam.

"I'm all better now. Much better. I've got the key," he shows us the key, "Well, it's...I know. It all worked out for the best, didn't it?" Adam laughs nervously. The Doctor takes the key off him and grabs Adam. He unlocks the door of the TARDIS.

"You know, it's not actually my fault because YOU were in charge-" I shove Adam inside.

**-DW-**

The Doctor steers Adam out of the TARDIS, which has materialized in his living room. Rose and I follow them out, shutting the doors behind us.

"It's my house! I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home!" The Doctor glares at him.

"Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" the Doctor asks, getting straight to the point...which I don't even know what the point is.

"No. Um...what do you mean?" The Doctor walks over to the telephone and picks it up.

"The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world." Adam looks like a child that's been caught stealing an extra cookie. The Doctor puts the phone down and takes out his sonic screwdriver. Adam looks as though he wants to stop him but cannot think of anything to say. He merely points at him wordlessly while the Doctor blows up the telephone.

"That's it, then. See ya." He walks back to the TARDIS doors, grabbing my hand to walk in with him.

"How do you mean, 'see ya'?" Adam asked before we all walked in, leaving him behind.

"As in 'goodbye'." I said, looking at him.

"But...what about me? You can't just go, I've got my head-I've got a chip type two, my head opens."

"What, like this?" I question and click my fingers, opening Adam's head.

"Don't." he says angrily and clicks his fingers so it closes.

"Don't do what?" the Doctor questions and clicks his own fingers.

"Stop it!" Adam snaps and closes it again.

"All right now, Doctor, Georige, that's enough. Stop it." We back down. Adam thanks Rose, however, she clicks her own fingers.

"Oi!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Rose sniggered. Adam closes it again.

"The whole of history could've changed because of you." I said.

"I just wanted to help." Adam defended and I snorted.

"You were helping yourself." I stated.

"And-I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am-but you can't just leave me like this."

"Yes I can. 'Cos if you show your head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average. Unseen. Good luck." the Doctor says and opens the TARDIS door.

"But I wanna come with you!"

"I only take the best. I've got Georige and Rose." the two of us walk in when we hear the front door open.

**-DW-**

"Why am I so special Sivy? I'm nobody...just a sad little orphan who was given a great opportunity to see the universe. Why is the Doctor keeping something from me?" I ask my spider as I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling. He sat on my stomach, rising up and down as I breathed.

"I...do...not...know mistress." A mechanical voice said and I slowly sat up, looking down at my faithful pet. I picked him up in my hands.

"Was...was that you?" I slowly question. Sivy stands on his hind legs proudly.

"Yes...it was me...the Doctor...has been...working on...creating a...voice for me. I was...finally able...to test it out...now." he explained and I smiled.

"Oh...that wonderful, brilliantly mad man." I smile, hugging Sivy tightly.


End file.
